Be Without You
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: Fate is making its move—bringing two people together, confused by unexpected love. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, stuck in their world of charade, experiences the turning point of their lives. Full sum inside. SasuSaku Chap1 REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
**Okay guys… here's the first revised chapter…  
By the way, there's not much change but at least, to me, it's better. Umm…. I also think that you should start reading from the beginning because you know; the small changes will also affect the following chapters so yeah... I'm sorry... don't hate me for this. I tried my bestest to improve this chapter, this story, and if ever you guys still find mistakes such as; bad organization, bad mechanics, yucky style, well… just give me feedbacks and I will try to improve it again and again.

P.S. I know it's unfair of me to just suddenly decide to revise it even though it's not finished yet but, it's for the sake of a better story… sorry guys.

Peace out!

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Naruto.

**Summary**  
Fate is making its move—bringing two people together, confused by unexpected love. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, stuck in their world of charade, experiences the turning point of their lives. Full sum inside. SasuSaku Chap1 REVISED!

Uchiha and Haruno Corporation invested a big amount of money to be able to become the richest Corporations in the world. But in order to do that and to seal the contract, both families have an agreement to have their youngest daughter/son to marry one another. And it just happened that the chosen ones are the beautiful rosette haired girl, Haruno Sakura and the charismatic and good-looking Uchiha Sasuke. It's too bad they don't want to marry each other. And because of that, both youngsters decided to find a loop-hole that will make the agreement disappear. Moreover, for the mean time, they will act as if they're the most perfect couple on earth in front of their cruel parents. On the contrary, will this couple overcome the obstacles in their world full of charade… especially if they fall in love?

* * *

**Be Without You  
**Sw1tTdR1ns  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Sometimes, we just wake up not knowing we just got ourselves into something we cannot imagine…_

The sun glows, emitting the luminous light that seems to brighten the surroundings. The chirping of birds danced in the busy streets of Akihabara combined with the chit-chatting voices of the people's conversation; emits a complete gibberish.

"Sakura dear," Mrs. Haruno called, shaking her daughter's body and wishing that her action will wake the sleeping beauty up. "Wake up and get ready." She continued.

Sakura stirred, "I believe school doesn't start till Monday, mom. Let me sleep and go away." A Saturday morning ruining her mood is the last thing she'd ever ask for. On the other hand, a peaceful day in bed is all she wants, nothing more and nothing less.

"Tonight, there will be an important business meeting that will take place. And lady, this requires," Mrs. Haruno walked toward the exit before saying, "You."

"Mom, have you forgotten that anything that is business-y does not intrigue me at all?!" The pink haired sat up and continued, "I am not planning to be a business woman nor be in business management when I finish my studies. I'm only in high school and god-forsaken, I am only a seventeen year-old teenager who has a _life_." She explained thoroughly.

Mrs. Haruno stood against the door frame and sighed. "You talk too much. All your dad and I ask for is for you to be there. You don't have to do anything against your will." "This is against my will." Sakura mumbled as her mom continued, "In addition, it is not the kind of business you think it is." Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms.

"Think of it as a, family business. Yeah, definitely a family business." Sakura was left in her room in complete confusion as she watched the retrieving back of her mother.

"Fine." She mumbled, getting up from her sitting position. She decided it will be best if she takes a shower now or she'll get lazy later. So, the rosette haired girl entered the bathroom in a matter of seconds.

After about thirty minutes, the pink-haired teen got out of the shower and got dressed. She looked at her full-length mirror, clad in a pink spaghetti top and a black mini skirt that reaches just about an inch from her knees and her black stilettos. Smiling at her simple fashion sense, she decided it's time she go downstairs and question her parents about the meeting that will take place, tonight.

"As always, you look ravishing, my dear." Mrs. Haruno commented as she stared at her daughter from head to toe.

"I know, I know." Sakura plainly replied, for she got used to her mother always commenting her a little bit beyond expectations.

"Sakura dear, come here and eat with us." Mr. Haruno said, gentlemanly pulling the chair beside him. Sakura smiled at her dad's action and greeted him, "G'morning, dad." Mr. Haruno nodded and returned the smiled she just gave. Sakura sat on the chair offered to her and started eating the breakfast served by their most trusted maid, Amy. The pink-haired then nodded to Amy and gave her, her gratitude before dismissing her.

"So mom, what is the meeting about?" She asked.

"It's not that intriguing." Mrs. Haruno smiled as she responded to her daughter.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it's not that intriguing?! Don't tell me you woke me up just to infuriate me?! Mooom!!" She whined.

"I won't tell you until we get there." Was the only thing her mom said before exiting the kitchen.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Sakura dear, do us a favor and buy a dress for this evening." Mr. Haruno said, standing up from his chair. "Remember, the meeting is at six. Prepare yourself and be as best as you can be." Her dad added. _Talk about demanding._ She thought.

"Yeah, yeah!"

After eating her breakfast, the rosette haired went to the living room where a sixty-five inches plasma television is located and flopped herself down the red sofa, grabbing the television remote. Flipping channels to channels, trying to find a decent show to watch, Sakura sighed in annoyance. _What the hell is wrong with this television?! There's nothing good to watch! _She thought, still flipping the channels.

After a couple of more minutes, she finally found a channel that—she thought might—entertain her. It was the Discovery channel. _I already know that Anacondas can be found in the Amazon River. I already know that the Mount Everest is the biggest mountain of all. And of course, I do know that Uchiha Corp is the richest corporation in business world! Can they discover something totally different?! _Sakura irritatedly thought.

Sigh.

_Is there something I could do that won't bore me? _The pink-haired thought, as she turned the television off. _Maybe a little sleep will do._ And she fell as sleep… on the couch.

* * *

She stirred and fell from the couch with a "thud". _Oww… my thigh. _Sakura thought as she held her right aching thigh. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes until she's fully awake. "What time is it?" She asked herself. Sakura looked up at the wall-clock and her eyes widened in shock.

4:15

"Oh my god!" She stood up. "I don't have much time left." And ran she ran to her bedroom and searched for her TNA purse.

"Mike," She said at the intercom screwed on her bedroom wall. "Yes ma'am?" A deep voice answered.

"I need you to drop me at the mall. SSC." The pink-haired retorted in panic.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be waiting at the front door for you." Mike replied.

Running down the stairs, Sakura hurriedly entered the limousine waiting for her as fast as possible. "Thanks Mike." She said to the driver. Mike smiled at his seniorita using the rear mirror of the car.

After about five minutes, they arrived at Shibuya Shopping Centre. Sakura got out of the car and thanked Mike again. "No problem, ma'am." He replied.

"You're cool, Mike. You're cool." Sakura waved goodbye, entering the mall.

Looking around for a good boutique, Sakura continued walking around until she found a new shop that just opened. Checking it out might be a good choice, for she is really interested at what goods they might sell. "Zaphira™" She read. _Wow! Talk about elegant._ She thought, looking around the amusing boutique. The shop was surrounded by many mannequins, each wearing designer's dress. _They 'prolly earn millions and millions of money just selling these perfectly designed dresses. _Sakura thought, feeling the texture of the dresses hanged on the rack near the dressing rooms.

Searching through each and every rack in the shop, she finally found a dress that will fit her perfectly—a simple red dress that reaches up her knees. Sakura then talked to one of the sales ladies and asked for a fitting room. _Even the fitting room looked elegant. Amazing... _Inside the fitting room was a wall made up of mirror. No matter what angle you look at, you'll see only yourself. Trying to waste no more time, Sakura tried the dress on, finding a stunning lady reflecting on the mirror. _Wow, just wow. I never thought that a dress like this could turn me into something—someone I could not possibly imagine._ She smiled.

* * *

"I'll take this one." Sakura said to the cashier, laying the dress on the counter.

Watching the lady wrap the chosen dress, Sakura looked at the time.

4:55

_Oh no! I wasted so much time. I still need to do a lot of things. _She thought. "That would be ¥ 400,089.00 miss." Snapping the pink hair out of her reverie, she took out her platinum card out of her wallet and handed it to the cashier. After getting her card back, Sakura immediately searched for her cell phone and called Mike.

"Yes, ma'am?" The "cool" guy asked.

"Mike, I need a ride home. Fast!" Sakura said, running to the front exit.

"I will be there in a second ma'am." And the line went dead.

* * *

"Finally, home at last." Sakura sighed as she flopped down her pink soft bed.

It seems as if the sun is getting sucked by the darkness as the sky turns into a bluish grey color. It was already quarter to six and Sakura is completely prepared for the upcoming event. The pink-haired went down the stairs and showed her parents what she was made of. With the red dress flowing down her body, Sakura twirled around and gave her parents her big bright smile.

"You look lovely, my dear." Her father commented.

"Thank you." She said to her dad, turning to face her mom. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Words can't explain." Her mother smiled and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Sakura smiled. _Talk about comments beyond expectations. _She thought but shrugged it anyway.

"Well, shall we get going, ladies?" Mr. Haruno asked, waiting at the front door for the two. Mrs. Haruno must have not heard because she has never moved from her spot at all. On the other hand, Sakura was struggling to get out of her mom's hold. "I'm so proud of you, Sakura. You've grown into a beautiful woman. I'm one hundred percent sure they will love you." Mrs. Haruno blabbered.

"I get it, I get it. Now, will you let go?" Sakura said, pushing her mom off her.

"Fine. Let's get going."

It's amazing what wealthy people could buy. Sakura stood in front of the mansion of the Uchihas, having her eyes scan the building. Another square kilometers and the mansion will turn into a palace—what held them back to add a square?

As the Haruno family stood at the front door of the mansion, Sakura tapped her front heels on the ground, waiting for the door to finally open. "Mom, why are we in the Uchiha residence?" The pink-haired asked.

The door finally opened, welcoming the Haruno family. Deciding to ignore the pink-haired's question, Mrs. Haruno went in the house dragging her one and only loving husband. "Mooom, you didn't answer my question." Sakura whined, strolling inside the mansion.

"Buona sera, Asako, Gousuke." A tall sophisticated looking woman greeted.

"Buona sera, Mikoto, Fugaku" Mrs. Haruno greeted back. _I'm guessing they're Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. _Sakura thought.

The pink haired looked around. There clad in black tuxedos, were the sons of Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, the famous Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. She had seen both of them in magazines, commercials and billboards around the country and yet, she had never imagine that she will see them face to face, well as for Itachi anyway. She has never truly seen the older brother in real life until now. As for the latter, Sasuke Uchiha had been her schoolmate for few consecutive years. In addition, Uchiha Sasuke is the former crush of Haruno Sakura.

Snapping the rosette girl out of her reverie, Mrs. Haruno, introduced her only daughter to the Uchiha family. "Mikoto, Fugaku, this is my daughter, Haruno Sakura."

"What a lovely lady." Mikoto commented. She walked near Sakura and gave her a hug. "Come siete, giovane signora?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. Sakura smiled and said, "I'm good. How are you, Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mrs. Uchiha smiled in return. She looked at her husband before turning back to her. "Dear, you can very well understand Spanish. I'm impressed." Sakura just smiled again before giving the woman her gratitude.

"This is annoying. May I leave now?" A husky voice from behind secreted, catching the attention of the pink haired teenager.

"Son, watch your dire etiquette." Fugaku said as he offered Sakura's dad a shot of tequila. Mr. Haruno accepted the drink before turning his attention to the ill-manned Sasuke.

"Mom, what are we doing here again?" Entered Sakura's voice, catching away the attention from Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi smirked, "My, youngsters yearns for attention these days."

Sasuke glared at his older brother. On the contrary, Sakura only gave him an irritated look.

"Shut your mouth, Itachi." The little Uchiha said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Heh, little bro—"

"Now, now boys, it's not the time to have a dog fight. Show some respect to our lovely visitors." Mikoto interrupted.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sasuke said. "Why is she here anyway?" The raven-haired boy looked at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura's blood suddenly started to boil. Hearing the rude tone the little Uchiha just emitted didn't work well with her system. So, she snapped back at him, "Hey jerk, why don't you just shut your mouth as well?"

Before anything else could get worse, Mrs. Haruno entered the scene. "Both of you be quiet."

"As far as we all know, we have a meeting to discuss." Mrs. Haruno continued.

"Why don't we all sit before we start?" Mikoto said, leading all of them to the family room.

"So, what's this about again?" Sakura asked.

"You see, the Uchiha and the Haruno Corporation have invested a big amount of money to make the richest company in the world." Mr. Uchiha started. "But in order to do that and to seal the contract we must have—"

"Both families must have their youngest son/daughter marry one another." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison, before looking at each other.

"You got it." Mr. Haruno said.

_Noooo!! Does that mean I have to marry her?  
Noooo!! Does that mean I have to marry him?_

The younger Uchiha and the pink-haired girl still looked at each other, having the same thoughts running inside their mind.

"You guys are probably not slow. I'm guessing you know what they meant…?" Itachi questioned. The only thing the teenagers could do is nod their head.

"Do we really have to?" Sakura asked. "Mom, remember I told you once about my prince charming? Look at this?" The pink haired pointed at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised his eyebrow. "He's totally not my prince charming." _At least not anymore._ Sakura finished.

The adults just laughed. "Sakura dear, I'm sure you'll like him and vice versa." Mrs. Haruno said. "As if." The little Uchiha mumbled.

"But I won't like him." Sakura answered flatly.

"Sakura, you will have no choice but to tolerate this agreement. You will be living with him from now on and—"

"Ep, ep, ep, what did you just say? Living with him from now on? You're kidding." Sakura said in disbelief.

Her mother sighed. "I'm not kidding. Your father and I will be going to Italy with Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi to arrange the documents that will be needed, to finally join the forces of Uchiha and Haruno Corporation. We will be gone for weeks, months, or even years. This agreement won't take a little time so don't be expecting us to come back in a few days."

"Sakura, act your age and—"

"When are you leaving?" Saved from a long discussion, Sasuke interrupted, hoping they will all shut up.

"We'll be leaving in," Mrs. Uchiha said, looking at her DKNY wrist watch. "Thirty minutes."

"Are you serious?!" The pink-haired asked.

"Sakura, quiet down and be a lady." Mrs. Haruno whispered to her. Sakura just sighed and pouted. For not very long, her parents will leave her hands to someone they don't know very well, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke. _Life sucks!! _ She thought.

Thirty minutes passed very quickly. The time for the adults' departure have come. Sakura only continued her pouting until her mom hugged her once again. "I'm sorry dear, we have to do this." Asako kissed her daughter's cheek before walking to front door. "Take care and be a good girl."

Sakura just sighed.

"Sasuke honey, take care of Sakura and be a good boy." Mikoto said before hugging her son goodbye.

"Bro, try not to eat your chick during the time we're gone." Itachi told Sasuke while looking at the pink-haired maiden.

"Go to hell." Sasuke responded while sending a death glare to his older brother.

By the time the adults are gone; Sasuke stood up from his seat and start to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"My room." He answered, flatly.

"May I come?"

"Whatever."

* * *

_Wow…_ Sakura thought as she looked around the Uchiha's room. She never expected that a guy's room could possibly be so clean and organized. In his room located a blue king-sized bed, a mac book on top of, possibly his study table, a dresser, a desktop computer, a door to the bathroom, and so on. The blue colored wall that caught her eyes have incredible Uchiha Clan emblem painted on it. _He's prolly proud to be an Uchiha._ As she tore her eyes away from the emblem, she spotted Sasuke, hogging his pc. Sakura sat on his bed while her eyes scan the room once again.

... no one dared to even talk. The pink-haired gal was getting bored and tired. And so, she lay down on his bed and thought about the shocking events that just took place. _How could this possibly happen to me? Does God really hate me that much? Sasuke, my former crush just had to be my fiancé. Why? Now that I'm so over him, why does this have to happen? I don't want to like him or possibly love him again. _She closed her eyes, preventing her tears to run down her face. _I'm only gonna get hurt. _

"Hey Sasuke, can you show me my room?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. "I'm sleepy." She continued as she yawned.

"It's just across my room." He responded coldly. _Prolly too addicted to his computer; doesn't even have time to show me where it was exactly. _The pink-haired thought.

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now." Sakura opened the door but said, "G'night" before closing it.

"Hn." Out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, as Sakura entered her room, all she could do was gawk. Her room can totally compare to the Uchiha's—it was also very clean and organized. The pastel pink color of her wall absolutely created a bubbly atmosphere. In addition, her pink-colored bed, the pink-colored door to the bathroom, the pink colored dresser, the pink colored study table and the pink colored apple computer also gave a lively impression. Now she wondered if her pink colored hair will camouflage in her room. The only thing that sucked is that her favorite color is red and so not pink. _I'm not that girly, you know._ She thought.

Sakura went to her dresser and scanned through the clothes. _WOW!_ All the clothes located inside were all designer's clothes and still have their price tags. "¥ 300 000.00, ¥ 298 000.00, ¥ 450 000.00, ¥ 100 000.00, ¥ 320 000.00" She read, scanning through some of the price tags. "Wow, how could they possibly spend so much money on me? Moreover, they don't even know me. What if I'm after their money? Which I'm not! But still…" Sigh. Going excited over her new clothes won't do any good to her tired body. _Might as well change and hog the bed._ She thought.

After changing in her new pj's, Sakura lay down on her bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Beep… beep… beep…"

"Uhhh… damn it." The raven-haired stirred. "Stupid alarm clock. Why did I even bother having one?" He sleepily said as he got up and went straight to the bathroom. Sasuke splashed water on his face to keep him awake and brushed his teeth afterward. He then took a twenty-minute shower and dressed up. Clad with his dark blue shirt and white shorts, Sasuke went down the stairs, heading to the kitchen for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, Sasuke stopped as he watched the pink-haired, supposedly his fiancée, cooking. The good aroma filled his nostrils. _She must be a good cook. _He thought.

On the other hand, as Sakura turned around, she spotted Sasuke, leaning on the door frame, staring at her. _Is he checking me out? _She thought as her blood run through her cheeks. Seeing this, the Uchiha smirked.

Putting down the omelets she had made, she cheerfully greeted Sasuke a, "Good morning."

"Hn." was his only reply.

"Breakfast?" She asked with a smile. Sasuke only nodded his head as a yes.

The clattering of their fork against their plate was the only noise that seems to fill the surroundings. That was until Sakura spoke. "What school are you going to?" She asked, directly to Sasuke.

"Konoha High." Sasuke emotionlessly replied.

"I see. I'm transferring to Fairy Leaf High." She lied. Sakura planned on going to Konoha High from the very start. She just doesn't want to tell Sasuke. There is no way that she will leave her best friends behind for a new school. _I just wanted to see what Sasuke really is like. It's already all planned out. Pretending to be a different person totally won't blow up my cover. _

"Hn." He emitted. _It's better if she don't go to my school, especially now that she's my fiancée. Pretending to be someone that doesn't care is already hard for me. I don't want Sakura getting in my way. _He thought.

Once again, silence took over as the two continued eating their breakfast.

After seemed like forever, both of them finished and stood up from their seats and went to different directions. Sakura went to the living room, deciding to watch television. On the other hand, Sasuke went to his room to do God-knows-what.

"Flick, flick, flick."

"God, televisions are supposed to entertain people. I'm not entertained at all!!" She said, frustrated, flipping through channel to channel. Out of boredom, she decided to go to Sasuke's room.

"Knock… knock… knock…" No one answered. Without permission, Sakura entered the Uchiha's room. She then found Sasuke, lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Sakura neared him and sat on his bed. _He looks so yummy._ She thought. _Sakura snap out! Don't get charmed by his good-looking face. Remember you're not supposed to like him. _The pink-haired told herself.

"What do you want?" He asked, still eyes closed. Sakura almost jumped. Who would've thought that Sasuke was awake? _I thought he's sleeping._

Regaining her posture, she coolly said, "I'm bored."

"Go watch TV." He suggested.

"Already did." She answered.

"What do you want me to do?" coldly, Sasuke said.

"Never mind." The pink-haired stood up, angrily walking out of his room. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the closed door. _What's her problem?!_

* * *

The rays of the sun beaming through the street of Ginza, blinded the pink-haired's eyes as she walks around the avenue. _Hmm… the street is clean and seemed harmless. Cool. _She thought, scanning her surroundings. _It's so peaceful here. The air is unpolluted, the flowers are blooming perfectly, the trees ar—_"Hahaha_.._" Sakura turned around when her thoughts was accidentally interrupted. There, walking behind her were her friends; Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. _Err, how can they not recognize me?!_

"Good Morning, guys!" Sakura greeted, this time, interrupting them.

"Sakura!" beamed Ino as she ran to her pink-haired friend. "What are you doing here?" asked the blonde female.

"Just taking a walk… you know, thinking." Answered Sakura.

"Umm, last time I remember… you live in Akihabara." Hinata, the quietest of all, said.

"Well, it's a long story." Sakura stated as she looked at her watch. _11:15_ "Umm, I'll tell you guys later. I gotta hurry for lunch."

"But—" Tenten started. "Meet me at Ginza Park, 6:00 PM sharp." was Sakura said before she disappeared.

As Sakura neared the Uchiha mansion, she took out her cell phone and alarmed it at five forty-five. Later, she would tell her friends what situation she was put in and also what she'll do in this situation. _I hope everything will go the way it should. I'm pretty sure I made the right decision. I can't do it alone after all. I need my friends. I'm sure they'll help me. _She thought as she pressed the manse' doorbell.

When Sakura got inside, she immediately went to the kitchen. Sasuke was there, finishing up his food. _Damn, he's already done. _She thought. _Oh well…_

Sakura sat on one of the empty chairs and started eating the lunch that was served to her. Once she finished, she decided to go to her room and lay down for a bit. But when she finally entered her room, her eyes were caught by the desktop computer sitting across from her bed. _Maybe I should open up my IM and chat for a bit. _She thought. The pink-haired then turned the computer on and waited for it to load. Once the screen showed up, without further ado, Sakura opened up her IM and scanned through her friends list. _Damn, no one's on. Umm… public chat room..?_ She thought as she stared at the list of names on the open chat room. _Hmm… interesting. Let's talk to strangers._ She smirked.

Meanwhile…

The raven-haired Uchiha sat nonchalantly on his computer chair as he chatted with his blonde best friend.

OTU-RAmeN: So Sasuke, school starts tomorrow. Excited?

S.U.: No dumbass.

OTU-RAmeN: Oh come on Sasuke! I know you want to prank someone.

S.U.: Hn.

As the two continued chatting, Sasuke was interrupted when an icon continuously blinked, signaling that a person wanted to have a conversation with him. _Okay…_ He thought as he clicked the name of the stranger.

Pink-iS.H.: Hi! Just wanna chat. I'm bored.

S.U.: Hn.

Pink-iS.H.: What's Hn?

S.U.: Hn.

Pink-iS.H.: Is that the only thing you can say?

S.U.: Whatever…

Pink-iS.H.: Okay, let's just drop it. Let me ask a question, are you a guy?

S.U.: Yea, and you're a girl…

Pink-iS.H.: Uhh, yeah.

S.U.: Hn.

Pink-iS.H: Sigh. So what's "hn"?

S.U.: None of your business.

Pink-iS.H.: Whatever. I gotta go. Ttyl.

Pink-iS.H.: … and it's not nice talking to you.

S.U.: Just go.

Pink-iS.H. has signed out.

Sasuke sighed. _The hell, that was a pretty pathetic conversation._ He thought.

"TING!"

OTU-RAmeN: Yo Sasuke! Answer me!

S.U.: What?!

OTU-RAmeN: Where d'you go? I thought you left without signing out.

S.U.: Hn. I didn't.

And the two continued chatting for who knows how long.

* * *

"Beep! Beep!" the pink-haired's phone went off, reminding that it was already quarter to six. _Okay, gotta go, gotta go. _Sakura thought as she hurriedly ran down the stairs.

"Mally, where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked. The maid, Mally, bowed at her before answering, "Young master's in his room, ma'am." _Ugh… I have to go upstairs again._ She thought.

"Thanks, Mally." She said before, running up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, I'm going out." The pink-haired said as she entered the Uchiha's room. Sasuke looked at her, "I don't care. You don't really have to tell me whether you're going out or not. It's none of my business." Sasuke stated as he stirring on his bed.

"Umm, ok." said Sakura as she dropped her head down. _I'm pretty sure it didn't hit me pretty hard… but why do I feel a slight sadness in me..._ She thought. "Do you need anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm… do you mind if I tell my best friends what's going on between us?" The pink-haired asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone else. You can tell your friends too, if you'd like." She added.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?" Sakura crossed her fingers, hoping that Sasuke would agree to her decision.

"Whatever." Emitted the Uchiha.

"Oh, and can I bring my friends here later?" Sakura asked again.

"Naruto and the others are coming here. So I don't care whether you bring your friends or not." Sasuke said as he grabbed his blanket and cover his entire body.

"Umm, ok." Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke her gratitude before exiting his room.

When Sakura neared the park, she immediately spotted her friends and ran up to them.

"Hi guys!" She greeted. All heads turned to her and greeted back.

"So Sakura, what's up?" asked Tenten.

"I think it'll make more sense if I tell you at home. Come on." The pink-haired said as she led her friends to her house.

After minutes of walking, the four of them finally reached the gate. Sakura then talked to the intercom, and the gate automatically opened.

"Hey, did you move?" Hinata asked, directly to the rosette haired.

"Umm, kind of." Sakura answered, continuously walking toward the house.

When they got to the front door, Sakura opened her purse and looked for the key.

"Uchiha Residence." read Ino as her eyes widen. "Sakura, why are we in Sasuke's house?" the blonde asked.

"Chill out guys. This is my house too." Sakura said, inserting the key in the knob.

"Your house _too_?!" said the three in unison with disbelief; Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Yeah, I'll explain inside. Come on in." the already inside pink-haired said as she widely opened the door.

When the three entered the house, the same thoughts ran in their minds. _It really _is_ the Uchiha mansion. Why does Sakura live here? In addition, living with the UCHIHA?!_

Sakura just watched her friends' funny expression and giggled. _I wonder when they'll be back on earth…_ She thought.

Meanwhile, in the living room were the guys. Neji playing PS2 with Naruto, Shikamaru sleeping in sitting position, on the floor and the great Uchiha, sitting on the sofa with eyes closed.

When the boys heard the door opened, their heads immediately whipped to the door's direction.

"Whoa! Look, girls!" Naruto said as he scanned the ladies. "Oww." emitted Naruto when Sasuke hit him in the head.

"Bastard!" Naruto commented but only got a "hn" from the raven-haired.

"By the way, why are they here Sasuke? Did you invite them?" the blonde asked. Sasuke shifted from his sitting position and opened his eyes. He looked at Sakura as she led her friends to them. When the four girls finally got to the living room, that when the Uchiha answered the blonde's question. "Actually, Sakura lives here." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

"WHAAAT!" Sakura's friends emitted.

"I told you guys…" the pink-haired sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-bastard, are you serious? How did that happen?" Naruto asked. The rest of the guys listened carefully, giving Sasuke the center of attention as they wait for his answer.

"She's my fiancée."

Silence took over.

Tick!

Tock!

Tick!

Tock!

Until the message reached the guys' and the girls' minds, their eyes widened and all said, "WHAAAT!!"

Sasuke and Sakura just sighed. "You heard me. Don't make me repeat it." The Uchiha warned.

Neji, the first who got over the shock asked, "How?" Sasuke looked at him and said, "It was arranged by our parents."

Once again, silence took over.

"Come one guys, let's go to my room." broke Sakura, nudging her friends out of reverie and dragged them in her room.

* * *

"Wow, Sakura. You're so lucky." Ino stated. "First you get to live in a very big mansion. Second, you get to have this awesome room. And third, you have the love of your life." Ino added as she scanned Sakura's room.

"Not exactly. Maybe I have a bit of luck but that doesn't mean I'm lucky. Sasuke is not the love of my life. I don't like him anymore, remember?" _or so I think…_ "Also, this thing is a whole arrangement thing. If only I could find a loop hole… then I'd be free from this agreement." She finished.

"Are you happy?" asked, Hinata. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Fifty-fifty. It's kind of hard living a life that's already arranged for you, you know." The pink-haired started. "But sometimes, when it's arranged for you, it means you don't have to worry about simplest things. But then I have to. My mom told me to act my age but I just can't always avoid childish things, you know."

"So you mean, you're kind of pretending or something?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"So, what's his reaction for this whole thing? You know, being arranged with you?" Ino wondered as she sat on Sakura's bed.

"Like me, I think Sasuke wants to break the engagement off. I'm not really sure but yeah." Answered the pink-haired.

"Oh…" was the only thing the blond could say.

"I have a plan guys… I've been meaning to tell you this earlier but I just haven't got the time." Sakura said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I told Sasuke that I'm transferring to Fairy Leaf High." She started. "But actually, I planned on finishing my senior year in Konoha High, with you guys."

"And…?" the brown-haired asked.

"I'm going to change my appearance whenever I'm at school—a nerd. But," Sakura pointed out. "I will act my own personality—the real one—without pretending. On the other hand, when I'm in the lady-like-Sakura mode, of course I will act differently around Sasuke—the personality my mom wanted me to show—maturity." Sakura finished.

"So when you're Sakura, you'll be in mature-lady-like mode. And when a nerd, you'll be your-own-personality mode." Tenten said.

"Yeah." The pin-haired answered.

"But," Hinata started. "Why are you doing this Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Hinata. "I want to know who he really is. His real personality—what's he like? At home he's so cold. On the other hand, the Sasuke we see at school is a playboy?" Sakura explained. "I really want to see a loop hole that will have the ability to break off this arrangement." She added. The others just nodded.

"We'll help you, Sakura." Ino assured giving Sakura a smile.

* * *

"You're lucky Sasuke. You get to marry Sakura." The blonde said. Sasuke gave him a death glare shutting the loud-mouth up.

"You call that luck? I don't want to marry a girl like her." The Uchiha said.

"Why not? Sakura's nice, cute—"

"And annoying." Finished Sasuke.

"So what's your plan?" Neji asked, not entirely changing the topic. Sasuke looked at him and answered, "I'll try and find a loop hole to this engagement and try if I could break this myself. If I couldn't, I'll make Sakura do it." The raven-haired explicated.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked.

"I'll make her hate me." Sasuke stated. Naruto's eyes widened. "Bastard! That's harsh!" the blonde shouted.

"Shut up, dumb ass."

"Bastard." Naruto murmured as silence took over. That was until Naruto spoke, "What school is Sakura-chan going?"

"Sasuke, answering the totally changed topic said, "Fairy Leaf High."

"What? No way. I'm gonna miss her." The blonde said, "Why?" he added.

"How am I supposed to know, dumb ass." said the Uchiha. "It's better that way. It means she won't be able to see me fool around." He finished.

"Psh. You really are a bastard." Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Note**

To avoid any confusion:

1. Sakura lived in Akihabara Street in Tokyo.

2. Sasuke lived in Ginza Street in Tokyo.

3. ¥400, 089.00 in JP 3857.70 in US

4. Come siete, giovane signora means "how are you, young lady?"

5. I changed the name of Sakura's parents

Umm... I hope you liked it. Sorry if some stuff still confuses you. And also, I apologize for the long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, when…

Beep… beep… beep…

"Uhhh…." Sakura moaned. She sat up and turned the alarm off. Sakura remembered that it's the first day of school and everyday, she had to wake up extra early to go to Ino's house to change her appearance. She went directly to the bathroom and took a shower. After a half an hour, she went out to the bathroom and dressed up. She is wearing a pink mini-skirt and a white tank top. She combed her hair and went downstairs, only to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke eating breakfast.

"Good morning Sasuke." She greeted.

"Hn." Came his reply.

"I'm not going to eat breakfast cuz I really have to go now. My school is kinda far and I really don't know where my car keys are. I totally misplaced it. Sorry. Gotta go. Bye! See you after school." Sasuke explained.

"You don't have to explain. Just go." He plainly said.

Sakura went out of the house and run straight to Ino's house. Sasuke sigh. He really really has a hard time acting cold. But he was glad that there's school and he can do whatever he wants there. He missed it so much.

_I wonder if there's going to have a transferred kid there. Maybe._ Sasuke thought, expecting a lot of kids from other school transferring to his school.

-------XxooxX-------

When Sakura reached Ino's house, she found her other friends waiting for her.

"Good morning guys!" She greeted.

"Sakura what took you so long?" Ino asked.

"He! He! I kinda got lazy to get up?" Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

"Whatever. Let's start now before we get late." Tenten said.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed.

Thirty minutes have passed, and they finally finished Sakura's look. Her hair is still pink but put in two pigtails that really look so cute, she's wearing a pink top that can see her curves, and a mini white skirt. She also wore mascara, lip-gloss, and a blush on. After the successful transformation of normal Sakura to a cute hottie nerd, they all clapped at their achievement.

"Wow Sakura! You look different than the normal. You're so cute." Hinata said.

"Thank you guys!" She hugged them.

"Hey Saku! Here wear this for final touch." Tenten gave her glasses but not too thick. It's a fake one. Sakura wore it and looked at the mirror. Now she really looked smart.

"Guys! This is my only opportunity to know Sasuke's personality. Please let's not screw this up." Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry too much Sakura. It'll be okay. You're secret is very totally super duper safe with us." Ino said making sure.

"Thanks!"

After what seemed a minute, they walked out of the door and went to KHS. They only walked since Ino's house is not too far from the school.

"Guys we're here!" Tenten said.

"Yeah!" Ino said.

"This is a new start. No screwing up." Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Hinata said.

They entered the front gate of the school and went to the office to get their schedules. When they got it, they compared it to each other. They were once again lucky that they're in the same classes and same schedule. While looking at their papers, the principal, Tsunade spoke.

"Haruno Sakura. You are transferred here right?" Tsunade asked, remembering her brightest student, Haruno Sakura.

"Yes she is. She is my cousin Tsunade." Ino said.

"Oh! I just remembered our Haruno Sakura. Too bad she transferred to different school. I wonder why. Well, I guess its okay since we have a new Sakura." Tsunade sadly said.

"Yeah! We missed her too." Ino responded.

"Well… Sakura, enjoy your last year here." Tsunade told her.

"Thanks Tsunade." Sakura said and thought that her plan is working very well. No one noticed that it was the Sakura they knew before.

The four of them went out of the office and went to find their lockers. They look around and wondering where their lockers were. Finally they spotted them.

"Wow we're next to each other again. This is really lucky." Ino said.

"Yeah you're right." Hinata agreed.

"Hey let's go to class now shall we?" Tenten excitedly said.

When they entered their class room, they can hear a lot of people talking. It was loud there and they're not really going to last long. "Good morning guys!" Someone spoke. They turned their heads and saw a blond haired guy known as Uzumaki Naruto with his friends Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Once again, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were their classmates. What-a-co-incidence.

"Can you shut up Naruto? It's like early in the morning and you're yelling already." Ino yelled at him in the face.

"Calm down. Calm down. You're to harsh." Naruto said.

"What did you just said?" Ino got irritated.

"I didn't even say anything." Naruto lied and spotted a girl beside her.

"Hey Ino! Who's that girl beside you? She's really cute." Naruto looked at Sakura.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, looked at her too, wanting to know who the hell she is.

"She is my cousin. Haruno Sakura." Ino introduced her.

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted them like she didn't know them.

"Haruno Sakura? I thought she transferred to Fairly Leaf High? And she is not your cousin." Naruto demanded.

"Idiot. She is a different one. Of course she is not the Sakura you know. It's just a co-incidence that her name is just like Sakura's. Naruto think… Think…" Ino explained.

"Ohhh…." Naruto believe her, same as his other friends.

"Well then, welcome to Konoha High Ms. Haruno." Sasuke said.

"Sakura you better get away from this bastard or else, he'll prank you." Naruto warned.

"Is that so? I'm not scared. Why would I be? He looks like a chicken anyway." Sakura smiled. The students in their class were starring at the two gangs and all the guys in their class fell in love with Sakura for her bravery. No one really underestimate or dared to insult Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hear that Sasuke? She is totally not scared." Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe. Well... then Ms. Haruno, I'll let you pass this time but next time, don't expect me to let you go without punishment." Sasuke threatened her but she is not really scared.

"Oh really? So you give punishments now?" Sakura was really teasing Sasuke harder. Sasuke didn't answer. He just took his seats. His gang followed him. _You'll get it Haruno Sakura..._

"You go girl." Tenten patted Sakura in the shoulder.

"Thankz." She said.

"Come on let's take our seats before someone takes it for us." Ino said and they all agreed.

At the back seat, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, were talking about how they're plan is going.

"Wow Sakura! You're plan is really working well. They have no doubt." Hinata said.

"Yup! All thanks to you guys." Sakura said.

"Uh-huh... Now this is the real Sakura. Don't worry you don't have to act like a lady here." Ino said. Sakura nodded.

"Why is the teacher so late?" Naruto yelled. He's getting irritated. Hinata saw him looked at her and she totally blushed. Her friends noticed it and smiled inside their heads. They know that Hinata has a crush on Naruto but they never said anything to her. Besides, maybe someday, she'll admit it to them.

"Will you just shut up dobe?" Sasuke said a bit annoyed. He was really bored. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey Uchiha! What are you gonna do about that new Haruno girl?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "Nothing." He plainly said.

"Nothing? I can't believe you. Are you sure?" Neji said a bit shocked. He never knew that Sasuke have mercy.

"Nothing for the mean time…" Sasuke added.

"Oh I thought you're just gonna forget what happened. She insulted you." Neji said.

"Don't do anything to her until I said so." Sasuke coldly said. "And remember, we still have to beat the crap out of that Rock Lee... we still have unfinished business." Sasuke added. Neji nodded.

A couple of minutes have passed, someone opened the door. It was their teacher, Kakashi.

"You're late." Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet! Now guys, I'll introduce myself. I'm Hatake Kakashi and just call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said. "I know all of you guys were here last year but as far as I know, we have a new transferred student here. Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi added.

"Yes sensei?" She stood up and asked her teacher. Kakashi looked at her and said, "Welcome to Konoha High School Ms. Haruno."

"Thank you sensei." Sakura bowed and sat down.

"Class, as we all know, this is the very last year that you will be staying at this school and next year you'll be going to college or university so as the last year, we will have a lot of activities such as basketball, volleyball, soccer, tennis, badminton, football, and some clubs such as cheerleading, cooking, hip-hop dancing, and singing clubs. We will also have parties, assembly, and some stuff. You guys can join some of them if you pleased. If you want to know other activities, please go to the office after school and ask Tsunade." Kakashi-sensei told his class.

"Oh by the way, we will have a sitting plan." He added. Some students groaned. "Just let me arrange them. You guys can chat for a while. Oh and I'm you're teacher in mathematics." Kakashi said.

"Did you hear that? We're gonna have a sitting plan. Wow! I can't wait. I wanna sit with Hinata." Naruto said. Sasuke just ignored him.

While others were chatting/socializing, Shikamaru Nara was just sleeping there. Someone nudged him and it was none other than Neji.

"What's your problem?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"Did you even listen to what Kakashi-sensei said?" Neji asked.

"No." Shikamaru simply said. Neji didn't say anything after that. He sighed.

At the back row, Sakura was excited about the new sitting plan while Tenten was groaning.

"Aww come on Tenten. Don't worry; I know you'll be sitting beside that Hyuuga boy." Sakura smirked. Tenten blushed.

"Shut up Sakura. Don't think that." Tenten said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah right!" Ino butted in. Sakura giggled for no reason.

While they were talking, the teacher spoke. "Ahem… class I have finished the sitting plan and I'll now announce where you will be sitting at, and please listen carefully." Kakashi said.

After saying some names, he called Tenten and Neji. Neji smirked. Tenten just didn't say anything.

"Next is… Hinata and Naruto." Hinata blushed. Naruto cheered in his heard.

"On the middle row… Sasuke and Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"Shikamaru and Ino you guys go and sit behind Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi finally said the last name.

"And now, I'll begin our lecture in mathematics." Kakashi said.

As the class started, all of the students groaned.

"Uhhh man… It's the first day and we already have to do work? This is tiring… and too troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Can you please just shut up Shikamaru? I'm like trying my hardest here to answer this stupid problem and you're like done and complaining? Can you see that your seatmate needs help?" Ino got irritated.

"Which is who exactly?" He asked.

Ino sighed and said, "Me stupid!"

"Oh!" Came his every short response.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Ino glared at him.

"Fine. It's easy. Just multiply this up, add this in, and divide it by 2." Shikamaru explain the formula.

"Ohhh… so that's how you do it. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome." Good thing Ino didn't hear it or else, he'll get smack by her.

Just like birds, the time flew fast and the morning classes ended. For Sakura's day, it was boring and no offense, all her subjects are so easy.

At the cafeteria, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura, were eating cheeseburgers, when Sasuke and his gang came.

"Hi girls!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi yourself." Tenten responded back, madly.

"Hey tomboy! Didn't you know you're cute when you're mad?" Neji said smirking. Tenten blushed.

"Will you shut up?" Tenten said.

"Sorry… I just can't zip my mouth." He replied.

"Will you two shut up? You guys are annoying." Ino glared on the both of them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered but Ino heard it.

"What did you say cloud boy?" Ino glared at him ready to punch him in the face.

"I said you're beautiful." Shikamaru said finding the 'you're beautiful' reason so she'll stop.

"Thanks." Ino clamed down and had a tint of red on her face.

"Hey Haruno." Sasuke plainly said, smirking.

"Hey!" Sakura responded back, forgetting that Sasuke is her fiancée and forgetting that she liked him.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other not noticing that they're friends was starring at hem.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto nudged him.

"What?"

"You guys are zoned out." Neji simply said.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing in here?" Hinata asked.

"Just wanna see our girls." Sasuke said and smirked at Sakura. This startled Sakura.

"Who in the whole wide world said that we're your girls?" Sakura angrily said.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Me. Who else?"

"Can you wipe off that smirk on your face? It's annoying." Sakura irritably said.

"Sorry I just can't."

Sakura really forgot that he's her fiancé and got irritated. This is not the Sasuke she knew. She knows the Sasuke who's cold-hearted and not the playboy one. I guess she just don't know what or who the real Sasuke really is.

-------XxooxX-------

The end of the school came and it's time to go home. Tenten and Hinata already at home. They said that they need to do their chores or else, their parents will double it. Lucky for Sakura she doesn't have any parents to order her around.

As Sakura and Ino went to their locker, they looked for their stuff so that they could do their assignments at home. As Sakura was closing her locker and about to call Ino and tell her that she has to go to her house to change her looks, she heard a sound coming from the backyard of the school.

"Hey Ino! Come with me. I think I heard something at the backyard." Sakura hurriedly said and dragged her.

When they got there, they saw Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, beating the crap out of this guy and Sasuke is the one who's doing the work.

"Hey Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura shouted.

"Why would I do that?" He responded back.

"Because…because," Sakura was trying hard to think of what she's going to say to Sasuke. "Because… just pick up your own size will you?" Sakura really doesn't know what to say so she just changed the reason to a statement/question.

After what Sakura said, Sasuke let go of the guy. "Your lucky today freak." Sasuke said to him and walked away saying, "You're next Haruno Sakura." His gang followed him.

"Bite me!" Sakura yelled at him and added, "Yeah! I'm soooo scared. I better run and hide under a table. The great Uchiha is coming for me." And then she laughed at him.

"Hey! Thanks for the help." The guy said.

"No problem. Anytime." Sakura smiled at him and told him her name. "I'm Haruno Sakura, a new transfer here. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! How rude of me not telling you who I am. I'm Rock Lee and it's my pleasure to meet you too." Lee shakes his hands to her. He knew that he loves her already by the time she saved him. Thanks to her he's not actually a bloody pipe today.

"Well, me and Ino really got to go now. I guess I'll see you around." Sakura bid her goodbye and dragged Ino once again.

"Hey Sakura! Quit dragging me like a dog." Ino complained.

"No time for that. I gotta change my looks as soon as possible. Sasuke will have doubt… maybe." Sakura explained.

"Fine but let go of me. My wrist is like burning." Ino said. Finally, Sakura had let go of her hand. The two of them were running to Ino's house.

When they reached it, Ino hurriedly helped Sakura bring the lady-like-Sakura-looks. After that, Sakura said her goodbye to Ino and thanked her again for helping her and ran to her house, which is Sasuke's house too.

Now, Sakura has to change her looks everyday-am before school starts and pm before she go home and her personal change room is none other than the Yamanaka Residence.

After running for a couple of minutes, Sakura entered the house gasping for air. Even if she tells Sasuke her reasons for being late, which is a lie, he'll just ignore it and she knows it. So she decided not to tell him why she's late instead, she just went to her room directly to change her wet clothes because of sweats.

Sakura changed her clothes into a floral skirt and a white spaghetti shirt. When she came down, she saw the dinner was already ready but she didn't see what she had expected to see… Sasuke.

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Uchiha is still in his room. I'll just go and call him." Amy said. Amy was Sakura's personal maid but when her mom told her that she's engaged, she told Amy to move to the Uchiha household.

"No it's okay. I'll call him." Sakura stood up from her chair and went upstairs to call Sasuke. When she reached the door, she knocked three times and heard, "It's open." Sakura went inside and sat on his bed.

"You know I love to hang out in your room. It's so cool here." She paused and said, "By the way, wanna eat dinner now?" Sakura said and forgetting that she was mad at Sasuke and not to mention very irritated. Maybe she is just different when she is at home and at school.

"Come on." Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting at, which is in front of the computer and headed to the door, followed by Sakura.

"How was your first day?" She asked while walking down the stairs.

"It's okay." He coldly said.

"Oh." Came her sadly replied. Even though she knew how he is in school, she still wants to ask him so he'll have not doubt. Sakura is not really expecting him to tell her how he is. She just wants to know if he'll tell her or not. Well, it's very clear to her that he didn't tell her. She can't do anything about that now, can she?

When they entered the kitchen, they sat straight to their chair and began eating quietly. Sakura was eating spaghetti, while Sasuke was eating a Mexican steak with mashed potato. After eating peacefully, the maids took their plates a way and gave their drinks. More specifically, pineapple drinks. It was delicious but of course they're not going to say that aloud. Sasuke stood up and head to his room while Sakura helped the maids clean their plates and glasses.

"Ms. Sakura you don't have to do this. Just leave this to me." Amy said but Sakura keeps on insisting.

"Ms. Sakura, don't you have any assignments to do?" She asked. Sakura remembered that she has assignment on history and she needed to do it right now.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about that. Thank you Amy. I owe you one." Sakura said and ran to her room.

After getting all the things she needed to do her work, she started thinking of how her introduction will be. Even if she is the smartest girl in school, there is always the smartest boy in school and he's just right in front of her room. Sakura dashed to Sasuke's room and asked for her.

"Sasuke! I need you help. I have this assignment and it's due tomorrow. I forgot to do it. Can you help me?" Sakura said gasping.

"No. I have a lot of things to do." She emotionlessly said.

"Please Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke can see those puppy eyes of her. He can't take it. And then… he gave up.

"Fine." Sasuke said in forced tone. Sakura thanked him and they started.

Time was running and running and running. Both of them were working on that piece of shit. Helping each other, even if you can't imagine it. They just have to do it or else they won't be able to finish it in time. Working and working and working. After a couple of hours working on it, they got tired. They were sitting on the floor and books, papers, erasers, etcetera, etcetera, were scattered all over. Finally, they finished it and Sasuke leaned on his bed. Sakura kinda got sleepy so she rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was about to insist but when he turned around to look at her face, she saw her sleeping.

"Wow! She just left all this mess alone with me." He said gently taking her head off of his shoulder and putting her inside her bedroom.

_Wow her bedroom is sure is clean._

After that, Sasuke went back to his room and took her assignment and place it on her study table so when she wake up the next morning, she'll see it right away. It was really sweet of Sasuke doing that to her fiancé when she is not looking. He should be like that more often.

_I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep._ When Sasuke lay on his bed, he remembered the new transferred girl in his class from Fairy leaf High. It's like His fiancé, Sakura Haruno, was traded by the nerd Sakura Haruno. Well… it doesn't really matter to him because he doesn't care at all…. Someday, he'll care about the girl in his school and the girl in his house… just hope he realize it sooner.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

One morning, Yamanaka Ino was walking down the hallway looking for Sakura.

_This morning Sakura went to my house and change her looks and when I was about to call her, she's already gone? Oh my god. Where could she be?_ Ino thought and saw Naruto opening his locker.

_I'll just ask him if he saw Sakura anywhere._ Ino ran and approached him.

"Hey Naruto, did you see Kirisa?" Ino asked.

"Who's Kirisa?" Naruto asked, confused.

"My cousin idiot!" Ino said.

"Aren't Sakura your cousin and now you have a new one?" Naruto raised hi eyebrow.

"No stupid! Kirisa is Sakura, my cousin." Ino explained.

"What? How? But…" Naruto was really trying hard to get Ino's point.

"Oh my god! Didn't I tell you Sakura's full name?" Ino asked.

"No." He answered.

"Fine. Let me tell you. Sakura's full name is Sakura Kirisa Haruno. Understood?" Ino sighed.

"Ohhh... I get it. Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naruto asked.

"How am I supposed to tell you if you keep on interrupting me?" Ino angrily said.

"So did you see her?" Ino impatiently said.

"No." Naruto said scratching his head.

Ino got irritated. "Idiot." She said and walked away. "What-a-girl." Naruto whispered.

Ino was still looking for Sakura. Finally, she found her sitting with her other friends under a cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura! Why did you leave me?" Ino shouted.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata said.

Ino sat with them saying, "I was looking for you everywhere and thought you got kidnapped."

"Hahaha! That's was funny. I wasn't kidnapped. I left you cuz you're so slow and I need to go to the library to get a book." Sakura explained.

Ino spoke, "Oh." She was relieved.

The girls were talking some random things. The class won't start till 8:00 so they thought they still have sometime talking. When Sakura was a bout to answer Tenten's question, someone yelled, "Good morning Kirisa!" They girls turned their heads to the person who said it. Sakura have no idea who the hell is Kirisa so she asked. Ino.

"Hey Ino! Who the hell is Kirisa?" Sakura asked and added, "And why is Naruto looking at me?"

Tenten and Hinata got curious about who the hell is Kirisa too so they turned their heads to Ino for explanation. Ino started. "Well… I was looking for you this morning and I saw Naruto on his locker and I accidentally asked, 'Hey Naruto, did you see Kirisa?' I don't know why I said Kirisa. I'm supposed to say Sakura but I thought I can add it to your name so I said, 'Sakura's full name is Sakura Kirisa Haruno' and yeah, so can you just go with the flow?" Ino explained.

"Wow! That's good. Then let's just call Sakura Kirisa so we won't get confuse or other people." Tenten said.

"Yeah and they won't doubt us." Hinata agreed.

"Wow Ino your head is really working." Sakura teased and agreed.

"Okay. From now on, we will call you Kirisa okay Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura nodded.

They forgot that the boys were there approaching them but good thing they didn't hear anything.

"Oh hi Naruto!" Sakura remembered the guys and waved at Naruto.

"So Kirisa huh? Nice name." Susuke said.

"Yeah that's my second name." Sakura said with a smile.

"Then we'll just call you that than Sakura." Neji said.

"That's okay." Sakura responded and looked at Sasuke.

"So you want a drink?" Sasuke asked innocently at Sakura.

"Sure I was kinda thirsty." She said.

Behind Sasuke's back was can of coke. He shakes it really hard. And gave it to Sakura. Neji smirked. Sakura thanked Sasuke and opened it.

Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh

The coke was all over Sakura's face. She got mad and yelled, "UCHIHAAAAAAA SASUKEEEEEE!" Sasuke laughed hardcore. His friends laughed to not to mention, add Sakura's friends.

"Guys how could you laugh at me?" Sakura angrily said at her girl friends. They're still laughing then Sasuke spoke. "Nice bath. Only, it's colored brown." Sasuke was laughing hard. His friends were laughing too.

Some people who's walking around and passing by saw it and joined laughing. It was a great humiliation. Sakura was wet, dripping, and…. brown? She's pissed now. Sakura ran to the girls' washroom and change her clothes to a new one. Good thing she always has extra on her bag.

"That Uchiha is really trying to piss me off huh? Well… I'm really pissed off now." Sakura tuned the faucet on and washed her face. She was relieved that her hair is not wet only her clothes and face. When her face is dry and as good as new, she changed her clothes inside the change room.

Now, she was wearing a very short black skirt and a blue sweater with a sleeveless green top inside, because her pants and shirt are wet. Knowing that Sakura has a short temper, she got mad at the world.

_Stupid Uchiha. How could he do this to me? I don't like him. I hate him. Well, he is my fiancé and he really didn't know that I'm his fiancée, so uhhh… I don't know. _

_**Then just forget that he's your fiancé when you're at school. So that, there's no boundary. If you're at home, just act what your mom told you. **_

_Yeah you're right. I'll get revenge. I don't want war but he's looking for it._

_**Then give it to him. I love war.**_

_Fine. This is really a total change._

_**Yep. You have to or else, you won't be able to express your true self.**_

_Yeah but my looks are not real._

_**Well… that supposed to happen. Don't worry maybe one day; you don't have to hide on that appearance.**_

_Okay… I know this is really hard but I'll try my best to know Sasuke. He's hard to get. Well, first when were classmates years ago, he's cold-hearted, but now, he' not. Actually, he's a playboy. I don't know who the real one is. Cold-hearted or playboy?_

_**Yeah you right. I think Sasuke just really don't like Sakura Haruno, that's why he's cold. Few years ago, no one really dared to fight Sasuke or does something that can make him mad right?**_

_So what do you mean?_

_**Well, now that this Sakura Kirisa Haruno which is still you, able to fight him and bravely can do anything to him, maybe he liked it. **_

_I don't understand you. Whatever._

_**Don't worry, someday, you'll know what I meant.**_

Sakura was now looking at the mirror. She looked different than the old Sakura. She looked more matured and seemed to understand everything except for her inner-self. Sakura sighed. Then, someone opened the door. It was her friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Sakura, are you okay. Sorry we didn't mean to laugh at you." Hinata apologized. Sakura smiled at them.

Knowing that Sakura is a kind-heartedly friend, they know that, that smile means that she forgive them already.

"Guys! Just call me Kirisa when I'm at school. That's better and thanks to Ino. She invented that name." Sakura said and hugged Ino.

"Awww! I'm so proud of myself." Ino said and returned her hug.

Ring…ring…ring….. The bell rang.

"Hey let's go to our class now. We'll be late." Tenten said. They all nodded and started walking to they classroom. They have Biology first.

"So Sakura, I mean Kirisa, what are you planning about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Just revenge." Sakura plainly said.

"How about we prank those guys? Ever since were classmates with them, they always prank us even thought it's not as bad as our other classmates." Ino suggested.

"Yeah you're right. They deserve it." Hinata agreed.

"Then when do we start?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow. Let them do what they want to do with us today. But tomorrow they'll pay." Sakura said. They all agreed.

The girls entered the classroom. Sasuke and his gang was already there laughing about what had happened earlier. Sakura glared at Sasuke and sat beside him. When Sakura sat at the chair, her very short skirt went up a little bit and showing a lot of her legs. Sasuke saw it and blushed.

_Wow she looked so sexy. What did I just said?_ Sasuke can't believe what he just thought of her.

_**Let me make it clear for you. You just said that she is sexy.**_

_Hn. Shut up. You're disturbing me again._

_**Oh well… you know you want her.**_

_No I don't. I already have a fiancé._ Sasuke thought denying that he doesn't want Kirisa.

**_I thought you don't like your fiancé? Isn't Kirisa better?_**

_Fine. I don't like my fiancé. Kirisa is better. Ad I'll make her mine, whatever happens._

Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked at the board. He forgot that they have to copy that. He saw Sakura writing and she thought she really looks cute.

"Uchiha. Start writing and stop starring." Sakura said. She can feel that Sasuke was starring at her.

"I'm not starring at you. Who would want to stare at you?" Sasuke denied and started writing.

_Biology._

_Definition:_

_1 The science of life and of living organisms, including their structure, function, growth, origin, evolution, and distribution. It includes botany and zoology and all their subdivisions._

_2. The life processes or characteristic phenomena of a group or category of living organisms: the biology of viruses._

_3. The plant and animal life of a specific area or region. _Sasuke kept on writing. When he finished it, he looked behind him. He just saw Shikamaru sleeping. He sighed.

"Hey Kirisa. Are you done?" Ino tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura looked back and said, "Yeah. Are you?" Ino nodded and looked beside her. It was Shikamaru sleeping. She looked at his paper. It's was blank. Ino once again turned to Sakura and said, "Kirisa I gotta do my work. Talk to you later."

"I thought you're done?" Sakura asked.

"He! He! I forgot to write down the last definition. I thought I'm done. That's a mistake." Ino explained.

"Oh okay." Sakura turned around to her work and looked at Tenten who's talking to Neji.

On the other hand, Ino took Shikamaru's paper and write the definition of Biology. While writing it, Shikamaru woke up and looked at the board. He forgot that they need to write it. When he was about write it, he's notebook wasn't there. He looked beside him and found Ino writing on it.

_What is she doing?_

_**Stupid. She is writing the notes for you.**_

_Why is that?_

_**Stupid. Because you're sleeping.**_

_Oh?_

_**Stupid. She thought that you won't be able to study you're notes if you don't have notes.**_

_Oh._

**_Uhhh… Why did they call you smart when you act so stupid?_**

_Maybe they're stupid._

_**Shut up!**_

_Hey I'm the one who supposed to say 'Shut up' not you. And you're that one who's bugging me here._

_**Whatever.**_

Finally, Shikamaru ended his stupid conversation to his not-so-stupid conscience. He was still starring at Ino and Ino noticed it. She looked at him.

"Shikamaru. Oh sorry. Here." Ino gave his notebook with the notes. They're all finished. Shikamaru took it. And she said, "I wrote it for you cuz you're sleeping."

"Oh. Thanks." Shikamaru replied.

Ino regretted it.

_I shouldn't have done that. He'll think that I like him._

_**Don't you like him?**_

_No I don't like him. I just wanted to help him._

_**Is that so?**_

_Yeah so shut up now._

Ino shooed her conscience and looked at Sakura in front of her.

"Hey Kirisa! What do we have next to this period?" Ino asked.

"I think we have Phys.Ed." Sakura answered.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Ino said.

After one hour, the biology class has ended and they all headed to the gym.

"I wonder who'll be our teacher." Hinata said.

"I think Gai-sensei. Just like last year." Tenten said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

Finally, they reached the gym and headed to G.C.R. (Girls Change Room). Sakura started changing same as Hinata, Tenten and Ino. When they finished, they went out of the change room. They were all wearing black shorts and white shirts. Sakura didn't have to tie her hair since it's already in pigtails. Tenten also didn't have to tie her hair since it's always up in two buns. Ino didn't have to tie her hair up since it's always in a high ponytail and Hinata didn't tie her hair up since it's too short be tied up.

When they were outside the room, a lot of boys whistled. Some saying:

"Wow! They're hot!"

"They're cute!"

"Looks so sexy!"

Hearing all those comments, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, almost beat the crap out of those perverts but still, they all look cute. The girls approached the guys and started talking to them. When the teacher spoke they all turned their heads to him.

"Students. We all know that this is your first gym class and as a teacher. I will let you run five laps around the court. Now start." Gai-sensei said. All the students groaned except for Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. They got used on running more than five laps so it's really easy for them.

While running, someone pushed Tenten and she lost her balance. Before she reach the ground, Neji catches her and yelled at the guy who pushed her, "Don't ever push her again or you'll regret it." Tenten thanked Neji.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded. After that, they started running again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were racing.

"You'll go down Uchiha." Sakura said.

"We'll see about that. Don't cry if you lose okay." Sasuke teased her.

"I won't cry cuz you're the one who'll cry."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked. Both of them were running equal.

"Yeah I'll prove it." Sakura sped up but Sasuke catch up with her.

They were running and running and running. When they finished the lap, they were both gasping for air. They're the first one who finished it.

"Seemed-gasp-like-gasp-no-gasp-one-gasp-won." Sakura said. Sasuke just nodded. After that, they went to the drinking fountain and drank some water to keep them hydrated. Both of them went to the nearest bench and sat together. They just watched their friends run. Finally, Tenten and Neji finished.

"Hey guys! Did you have a nice run?" Sakura teased.

"No! Those boys are crazy." Tenten said. Sakura laughed and looked at the four people approaching hem. It was Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. They also finished their laps and they're all gasping for air as well.

"I'm so tired." Ino whined.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumble but Ino still heard it. She didn't say anything this time.

"This is fun!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him and said, "Shut up dobe."

"No you shut up bastard." Naruto said.

"You guys stop it. You looked more like enemies than best friends." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Kirisa is right!" Neji agreed.

"Attention kids. Today, we will play basketball now pick your groups." Gai interrupted them. All of the students finished the laps so they started playing basketball. In Sasuke's group, it contains Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and some other guy. In Sakura's group, it contains Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and some other girl. They are not opponents. They were assigned to play with other teams.

After the game, Sakura's, Sasuke's, and some other teams won. They are all sweating so much. Sasuke sat at the bench sweating hardcore. Sakura saw it and approached him.

"Here." Sakura said, giving her towel to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving you my towel jerk. Just swallow your pride and accept this before you get sick." Sakura said.

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed the towel in her hand. Their hand touched and Sakura blushed.

Ino and Shikamaru approached them.

"Hey Kirisa. Are you sick?" Ino asked.

"No." She said

"You're red." Ino simply said.

"I am?" Sakura said

_Oh my god. Why am I red? Our hands just touched. It's doesn't mean anything. What's happening to me?_

**_Maybe you're starting to love him again._**

_No I hate him. I'm not going to fall for him anymore. I move on already and I'm gonna try to break our engagement._

_**You moved on already? Liar. You can't move on that fast.**_

_Well… I feel so sorry for you. I moved on already._ Sakura thought. Maybe she thought that she doesn't like Sasuke anymore but, heart doesn't lie. Well… maybe that love is vanishing. It's been a long time since she fell in love with him and maybe it's really vanishing little by little. Didn't she know that she'll develop her feeling for him again?

_**Fine believe what you believe. You know you still like him.**_

_Okay maybe I have a little crush on him but I don't like him anymore. I had enough you know._

Sakura feel like stabbing her inner-self in the heart now and she's getting angry with no reason.

"Kirisa? Are you there?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Sakura. Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at Hinata.

"Oh sorry! What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing Kirisa. You're just daydreaming. That's all." Tenten explained.

"Oh!"

After seemed forever, the second class ended and there's only one more class before lunch break. Their next class is Mathematics by Kakashi-sensei.

It was boring. All they have to do it to answer the sheet that Kakashi gave them and as we all know, Ino is not good in math so when Kakashi checked her paper, he marked it all wrong. Kakashi turned his head to Shikamaru and called him. Now Shikamaru was beside Ino standing in front of his desk.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru spoke.

"I want you to tutor Ms. Yamanaka at mathematics." Kakashi said and Ino spoke, "but Kakashi-sensei, I know how to do it." Ino whined.

"Yeah you know it that's why you got t all wrong." Kakashi said and gave her paper to Shikamaru.

"Kakashi is right. You're answer is all wrong Ino." Shikamaru said almost laughing.

"Very well… Ino Yamanaka, meet Shikamaru Nara as you're tutor for the whole year." Kakashi said in the matter of fact. Shikamaru smirked.

"T-the… the whole y-year?" Ino stuttered.

"You heard me The WHOLE year." Kakashi repeated.

"But sensei…" Ino whined.

"No buts Ino. Now go to your seats and make your plans." Kakashi shooed them and took his perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise out.

When the bell rang, Kakashi dismissed his class. All the students went outside to eat lunch.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

At the Cafeteria…

At the counter, Sakura was waiting for some people in line to finish. She is going to buy a pizza for herself and for her friends. It was a very long line. You can see some people buying spaghettis, burgers, hotdogs, cakes, salads, fries, ice creams, barbeques, cookies, brownies, and some other stuff. She was more than five people behind and behind her was the Uchiha kid.

"Hey!" Sasuke said. Sakura just ignored him since she's a little bit mad at him after that incident that morning.

"Hey!" Sasuke once again said. Sakura ignored him once again. Because of her action, Sasuke got irritated and said, "Hey! What's your problem? Don't ignore me like this!"

Sakura turned around and gave him a dirty look. Sasuke looked at her in confusion and after a few seconds, he figured out why she's ignoring him. "Ohhh... so you still mad at me for what I did this morning ey? It's just a prank you know you don't have to get all serious about it." Sasuke said in a matter of fact.

"Yeah right, if I didn't have any extra clothes inside my bag, then I'll be walking in the hallway colored brown or maybe, naked." Sakura angrily said. Sasuke laughed and said, "You can ask me for clothes. I have plenty." He teased.

"Shut up!" Sakura turned around to avoid Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke just sighed and started talking. "Look, that was just a simple joke and…" Sasuke annoyingly said and ran out of words. "Fine…sorry." He added and closed his eyes. When Sakura heard him said sorry, she turned around and looked at him in the face. His eyes were closed. Sorry is just what she's needed/waiting for him to say. One sorry is enough for her. She was happy that Sasuke said sorry to her even though she'll get revenge. Of course she doesn't want to ruin the moment so she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke felt it and opened one of his eyes and said, "Umm… Kirisa?" Sakura looked up and noticed that she's still hugging Sasuke. She can also feel that there are many eyes that are starring on both of them. Almost all the girls glared at Sakura. No one can hug Sasuke just like that and knowing that they knew that Sasuke wouldn't let any girl hug him just like that, he will push whoever hugs him or do something to him. But Kirisa isn't just any other girl to him…

Sakura took her arms off him and turned around. She was blushing because of what she just did. It's not like she like Sasuke, it's just because she's thankful? Sasuke is never like that to a girl. Even saying sorry is not on his dictionary. Maybe Kirisa just touched his heart in some way but that doesn't mean he fell in love with her. Sasuke is just like that to a girl that interests him. More like… Kirisa.

After that incident, they all went back to normal. Sakura have finally bought a box of pizza and brought it to the table where her friends were. Ino spoke.

"So Kirisa… what's that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing… It's just non-sense." Sakura plainly said.

"Yeah right." Tenten said in unconvinced tone.

"Yeah. It's just that he said sorry to me." Sakura said and smiled at her friends.

"What 'it's just'? Hello Kirisa… he just said **sorry** to you. Are you numb?" Ino said in surprised tone. Sakura gave her a look that you really can't explain.

"Well… before, when you're still the Sakura here in Konoha High, he never said sorry to you. You guys always bump each other back then but he never said sorry to you even though it's his own fault and add this too. When you were walking in front of him and someone pushed him and you almost tripped, he didn't even say sorry to you." Ino paused.

"And now that the new Sakura, known as Kirisa is here. It's like he changed? Maybe he just really doesn't like the Sakura he knew before. Maybe he's being a total jerk before so that you'll get mad at him and stop liking him." Ino explained.

Sakura took a bite on her pizza and said; "Well now I changed to a whole new person. I change my stupid weak personality to a strong one but I don't feel a thing for him anymore." She simply said. Hinata looked at her. Tenten and Ino raised their eyebrow, not believing her.

"Okay fine. I have a **slight** thing for him but just like what I said, it's just slight okay." Sakura assured them but they still have the disbelieving look on their faces. Sakura just ignored their faces and continued eating since she's very hungry.

On the other side of the table, the guys were talking about some things like, "What's the sudden commotion there?" Neji asked. Sasuke smirked and said, "Nothing. It's just non-sense." Sasuke simply said.

"Yeah right!" Naruto said.

"Troublesome guy just tell us." Shikamaru said and looked at Sasuke in the face.

"Fine… I just said sorry to her." Sasuke coldly said.

"Whaaaaat!" Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto disbelievingly said.

"You swallowed your pride and said sorry to her?" Neji asked but sounded like a statement.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Mann… you're getting soft. What happened to you?" Naruto loudly asked but no one heard him because of the loudness that surrounds the room.

"Hn." Sasuke still didn't answer and the genius spoke.

"Maybe he's falling… in love." Shikamaru said, eyes closed. Sasuke snapped and said, "Yeah right."

"Why don't you just admit it." Neji smirked.

"I told you I don't." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Fine. Let's just drop this conversation. It's not going anywhere." Shikamaru cut in.

XxooxX

After the incident at the cafeteria, all of the students went back to their classroom.

"Listen up!" Kakashi said and clapped his hands three times at the same time to get the attention of his students. All the heads faced their teacher after a couple of seconds. "As we all know, we have a lot of activities here in school." Kakashi paused.

"Go on sensei…" Naruto said. Kakashi continued, "So why don't you guys join something! Our class is the only class that hasn't joined some activities yet." Kakashi said in a loud voice. All of them thought of it and they all realized that they really didn't join anything yet.

Once Kakashi finished his long speech about activities, he started checking the attendance. When he finished it, he dismissed his class so they can go to their classes.

As the biology class and chemistry class ended, they directly went to their next period which is English Literature.

"What kind of class is this? I don't like the subject." Tenten said.

"I know... It's boring." Neji said in boredom.

While Tenten and Neji were suffering in their boredom, the teacher, which is Asuma, is writing their lessons on the board. Both Neji and Tenten didn't do it. It was non-sense anyway so why bother?

It was really weird for both of them agreeing on one subject. They don't really get along. Maybe they just have the same thought because who would really like English Literature if the teacher just keep on smoking outside the room?

"You know what? Asuma-sensei will get a heart disease soon." Tenten started.

"I agree." Neji plainly said.

When the teacher went back inside… again, the bell rang and Asuma dismissed all of them.

The students got out of their boring class and went to their lockers. Neji and Tenten were walking beside each other and a lot of girls were glaring at Tenten.

"Finally, the class ended. Why did they even bother hiring that teacher? All he does is smoke. Does he have anything else to do rather than smoking? Might as well teach a lesson." Tenten complained. Neji looked at her and said, "Whatever."

Tenten glared at him and noticed that they are walking together and like getting along? It was wired for her. As far as she knows, she hated the I'm-so-cool Hyuuga Neji. But what bothers her the most is that, why was she even talking to him?

"Hey why am I actually talking to you?" Tenten asked. Neji who was still looking at her said, "You're the one who started it."

"And why am I walking with you?" Tenten once again asked. Neji who was still looking at her said, "You're the one who catch up with me." He simply said it. Well that's true. When he got out, Tenten hurriedly put her things to her bag and ran after him.

Tenten remembered it and embarrassedly said, "Uh… oh... yeah..."

After that, she ran to her locker and found her friends, ready to leave.

"Hey you guys didn't even wait for me." Tenten whined.

"You're the one who's lost with Hyuuga." Sakura remarked. By that, Tenten blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Whatever." Tenten simply said and opened her locker to get her bag.

They all walked together until Ino and Sakura were the only ones left. Sakura is going to Ino's house to change and as her daily routine, she kinda got used to it and Ino as well.

Before Sakura went home, she whispered, "Good luck to your tutorial lesson. Buh-bye." in Ino's ears. She knows that Shikamaru is coming over to her house to help her understand Mathematics.

XxooxX

When Sakura reached her house, she went to her room and opened her computer. She really doesn't have any assignments or any project so she decided to talk to someone who's online.

As she opened her IM, she saw the only person who's online…. S.U./.Sharingan.

"Uhhh... is there someone else who's on? Why of all people, this guy is the only one who's online?" Sakura irritatedly said but she is really bored. She doesn't want to watch television since there's no good show. She doesn't want to eat either, since she's not hungry. She doesn't want to go outside since its getting dark. And she really doesn't want to go Sasuke's room, since he'll just ignore her, so she decide to talk to the guy she talked to before even though she hated him.

Pink-iS.H.: Uhhh... hello?

S.U./.Sharingan: U again!

Pink-iS.H.: Well duhh… I really don't wanna talk to you but since I have no choice, I have to, to keep me busy.

S.U./.Sharingan: U want me to kip u busy? Gimme a break.

Pink-iS.H.: Well, r u blind? OR u just can't c dat no one's online?

On Sasuke's room, he was chatting to a girl he didn't know and actually cursing her to death.

"Uhhh... why is this girl talking to me again?" He said and responded.

S.U./.Sharingan: Of course I'm not blind s2pid. Ur so annoying.

Pink-iS.H.: Uhhh… wat's wrong wit u?

S.U./.Sharingan: Actually, I'm the one who supposed 2 ask u dat, u know?

Pink-iS.H.: Ur a jerk.

S.U./.Sharingan: I know dat already. U don't hav 2 remind me.

Back to Sakura's room, she was cursing the guy who's talking to her just like that.

"Curse you whoever you are." Sakura cursed him and out of nowhere, she wondered what he looks like. He sounded handsome.

Pink-iS.H.: Say, wat do u look lyk?

S.U./.Sharingan: I look lyk a human.

Sakura got irritated.

Pink-iS.H.: I know dat jerk. Wat I meant s, r u ugly or not?

S.U./.Sharingan: None of your business.

Sakura smirked.

Pink-iS.H.: Oh I'll just take that as a no.

Back at Sasuke's room, he was annoyed by the girl who's he talking to.

S.U./.Sharingan: 4 ur information, I AM NOT UGLY. Ugly face.

Sasuke smirked.

Pink-iS.H.: How dare u call me ugly face? Ur such a jerk, jerk.

S.U./.Sharingan: Watever.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey! We're not done talking yet.

S.U./.Sharingan: Who said we're not done yet? As far as I know, I didn't say goodbye.

Pink-iS.H.: Well, u sounded lyk u want 2 end this conversation.

S.U./.Sharingan: Y? U'll miss talking to me f I said goodbye? Awww... I'm so touched.

Pink-iS.H.: Of course NOT! I'm just bored. I don't want to go to my boyfriend's room you know. He's jerker than you.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

S.U./.Sharingan: U hav a bf?

Pink-iS.H.: Well yeah. And I really don't understand him.

Sasuke was relieved that she is not one of his fan girls.

S.U./.Sharingan: Oh… y?

The conversation is really getting interesting now and the both of them were enjoying it.

Pink-iS.H.: He's cold-hearted.

S.U./.Sharingan: I pity u.

Pink-iS.H.: Shut up. Don't joke around.

S.U./.Sharingan: What kind of jerk is ur boyfriend I swear if I see that guy, I'm gonna punch him.

Didn't Sasuke know that he's the guy that the girl is talking about?

Pink-iS.H.: Awww... u cared 4 me now? This is only our second conversation and I'm being stupid and being open to u.

Back to Sakura's room, she was smiling because the guy who's she talking to kind of cared for her? Sakura didn't really tell him the truth. It's not boyfriend. It's actually fiancée. Well, she just decided to continue the conversation. She is really starting to like this guy as a friend but who knows? Maybe they end up together.

Little did they know that they don't have to be together since they would be marrying each other in the future? Sasuke and Sakura were clueless but they still continued their anonymous conversation.

S.U./.Sharingan: Oh… come on. Just admit it. He's s2pid.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey! He is not s2pid.

Sakura defended her fiancée.

S.U./.Sharingan: Oh really? But I think he really is.

Pink-iS.H.: He is NOT and y r you saying dat he's s2pid?

S.U./.Sharingan: Because u sounds lyk a nice girl and u sound… beautiful?

Sakura blushed for the compliments she received.

Pink-iS.H.: Awww… we haven't even met b4 but we sounded lyk we're so close.

S.U./.Sharingan: U can say dat again.

Pink-iS.H.: So we're friends now?

S.U./.Sharingan: Do u even hav 2 ask dat?

Back to Sasuke's room, he was smiling because this girl is being really friendly to him. He's actually starting to like this girl as a friend. But who knows? Maybe they end up together.

Sasuke was enjoying the conversation and this is the first time that he seemed like he's normal. He liked talking to the girl.

Pink-iS.H.: I'll take dat as a yes.

S.U./.Sharingan: Whatever.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey ur being a jerk again.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke asked.

S.U./.Sharingan: So do u love him?

Pink-iS.H.: Who?

S.U./.Sharingan: Ur boyfriend s2pid.

Pink-iS.H.: Oh! I used to. Meaning -before, I love him and now, not anymore. Maybe just a little crush but we're trying to break up.

S.U./.Sharingan: Wat do u mean 'we're trying to break up'?

Pink-iS.H.: Well… it's complicated. We just got set up.

S.U./.Sharingan: Oh so he doesn't lyk u?

Sasuke curiously said. Why is he so interested in this girl now?

Pink-iS.H.: Yeah. He doesn't like me.

S.U./.Sharingan: Oh! That guy is really s2pid.

Pink-iS.H.: Fine. If he's s2pid just like what you said, then he's s2pid.

S.U./.Sharingan: Finally. You gave up.

Pink-iS.H.: Yeah yeah.

The time seemed to pass by so quickly. They've been talking for who knows how long and Sasuke was getting hungry. He wants to go down to eat but he doesn't want to end the conversation.

Back to Sakura's room, she was getting hungry as well but she doesn't want to end their talk. But there's no choice. She finally said it.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey! Its nice talking 2 u but I hav 2 go now. I'm hungry.

S.U./.Sharingan: Yeah me too… Maybe talk 2 u some other tym?

Pink-iS.H.: Yeah.

After that, she signed out. Sakura remembered that last time she said good bye to him.

Flashback

_Pink-iS.H.: Hi! Just wanna chat. I'm bored._

_S.U./.Sharingan: Oh_

_Pink-iS.H.: That's all you can say?_

_S.U./.Sharingan: Y? R u expecting me 2 say somting?_

_Pink-iS.H.: Well yuh... duhh… It's lyk a chat room not a silent room._

_S.U./.Sharingan: Whatever…_

_Pink-iS.H.: Ok let's jst drop it. I barely know u. By da' way, r u a guy or a girl?_

_S.U./.Sharingan: A guy s2pid and as far as I know ur a girl cuz u sounded lyk it._

_Pink-iS.H.: How shud I know dat ur a guy s2pid. Uhhh... nvm. The sound of ur sn can tell dat ur a guy._

_S.U./.Sharingan: Hn._

_Pink-iS.H: Wat kind of answer is hn?_

_S.U./.Sharingan: None of your business._

_Pink-iS.H.: Whatever. I gotta go. Ttyl._

_Pink-iS.H.: … and it's not nice talking to you._

_S.U./.Sharingan: Jst go._

End of Flashback

Yeah, Sakura did lied to him about some things like, the boyfriend thingy that supposed to be fiancée and the set up thingy that supposed to be arranged marriage but she has no choice. She doesn't want to tell him everything about her life. Maybe someday, they'll be more open and they might even help each other about they're problems.

It was really fun for Sakura talking to the guy and she still want to talk to him, even though he's a jerk. But she is really hungry so she went downstairs to eat. There, she found Sasuke eating also.

After talking to the girl, Sasuke went downstairs right away before Sakura could sign out. He was also hungry. It was a great day for him, talking to the girl. He still wants to talk to her but there's really no choice. He is really hungry.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Hi!" It sounded more like satisfying. Sakura noticed it and got lost in her thoughts.

_Whoa. This is so not Sasuke._

_**Huh? Watcha mean?**_

_Well... Sasuke looked at me and he said hi._

_**Oh… Yeah... That's weird.**_

_I wonder what that is all about._

_**No offense but Sasuke seemed so happy?**_

_I dunno. This is so weird._

_**Maybe he's happy because Kirisa hugged him this morning.**_

_Shut up. He said sorry to me and that's weird too but a sorry is all I want._

**_Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you want him too._**

_No! What are you thinking? I don't like him anymore._

_**Yeah suuure.**_

_Just go away._

After what seemed like a year, Sakura went to sit beside Sasuke. She started eating her meals. While eating, Sakura was still thinking about the guy she's talking to before.

In Sasuke's mind, he was also thinking about the girl who's he talking to just a while ago. She seemed nice and different to him and because Sasuke went to eat first, he finished first and then after that, he went directly to his room and lay down on his bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and was now thinking about all the things that happened. Now he's confused.

_Uhhh… I have three different girls running through my head. First, Sakura. Second, Kirisa, and third, my chat mate._

_**Yeah man… What are you gonna do now?**_

_I don't know._

_**You better pick one of them or else… you'll lose all of them.**_

_How am I supposed to pick if they have different personality._

**_Well, that's the point. They do have different personalities so you just have to pick what you like/want the most._**

_I can't pick. It's complicated. I'm going insane._

_**You're already insane.**_

_Shut up. Uhhh... damn it. I know I am a playboy and have a lot of girlfriends, that Sakura didn't know about and now I can feel my heart pounding so much._

_**You better find out who's the reason why your heart is pounding. Maybe it's your chat mate?**_

_Stupid. I haven't even met her yet._

_**Then Kirisa?**_

_I don't know._

_**How 'bout Sakura, your fiancé?**_

_I don't know either. I've never liked her before._

_**But you still included her as a choice.**_

_You have point but I still don't know._

_**Whatever.**_

Sasuke snapped back to reality and closed his eyes once more. As the time goes by, he drifted to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation...**

It was Sakura's third day of school and she already got used to her name. People call her Kirisa but no one really knows that she is Sakura… especially Sasuke. It was all planned out in a very good way. Some people wondered why the Sakura they knew, move to a different school. It was a mystery for them but they really didn't know that she is just around.

"Hi Kirisa!" Some guys called her. Kirisa is really popular now but Sakura is more popular than her. When she heard the guy, even she didn't know him, she said, "Hey!" Some people there were nice to her except for the girls who always drooled at Sasuke.

As always, Sakura is with her best friend, Ino. They were walking towards their classroom and found Hinata and Tenten talking to each other. The two of them approached their other friends.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten!" Sakura said. They smiled at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked while placing her books to her desk. Hinata answered, "Were just talking about what were going to join."

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Join? For what?" Tenten looked at her and explained. "The activities duhhh…. We're talking about what activities we're joining."

"Ohhh... I get it now so what are you guys joining?" Kirisa asked.

"I'm going to join soccer." Tenten happily said.

"Nice... Well. I think I'm going to join basketball and volleyball. I'm so into sports especially basketball." Sakura proudly said.

"That's cool." Ino said.

"So what are you gonna join Hinata?" Kirisa asked. Hinata looked at her and said, "I'm going to join cooking club."

"Really! Wow you must be a really good cook… hahaha! Now we have a chef in our group." Kirisa cheerfully said. Hinata blushed because of the compliment.

"Kirisa, not a chef yet just a cook. It's not like I'm gonna compete around the world you know. It's just an iron chef cooking around the school here in Konoha. It's no big deal." Hinata said in the matter of fact.

"Hmmm yeah it is. Well I just know you're the best cook in our school." Sakura said.

"Wait… wait... wait… we still doesn't know what will Ino's going to join." Tenten cut them off.

"Oh yeah. So Ino what are you gonna join?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at her and said, "Well, I'm joining cheerleading club as always. Well… I'm still the leader you know. I'm the best here." She positively said. Sakura just laughed at her best friend's so much confident.

"Yeah yeah... But why don't you join the Math Club Quiz Bee?" Tenten teased her. She knew that Ino is not good in math and that's actually her worst subject. Ino glared at her and said, "What! Are you crazy? I can't even solve one problem." After saying it, they all laughed.

"Well… there's still your tutor to teach you some math problem." Sakura teased her again. They really love teasing Ino especially when math is involved. After glaring at Tenten, Ino was now glaring at Sakura.

"For your information, my tutor is so lazy that every time he explain a formula to me, it's always short cut cuz he always say 'it's too troublesome to explain everything'." Ino said and sighed. They all laughed.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Someone asked from behind. The girls looked at the person who spoke. There, they saw the oh-we-are-so-cool-don't-ever-insult-us-or-you'll-get-it Sasuke and his gang, Neji, Shikamaru, and the loud-mouth Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "As far as I know, it's none of your business."

"Ohhhh… bastard… Hear that? It's so none of **your** business." Naruto laughed at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto and said, "Shut up dobe."

"So Sasuke, what activities are you joining?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and said, "As far as I know, it's none of your business." Sakura glared at him and it looks like the tables have turned.

"Ohhhh… Kirisa… Hear that? It's so none of **your** business." Ino laughed at Sakura. Sakura just glared at her and said, "Shut up Ino." For once, Sakura didn't insult Ino.

After that, Sakura and Sasuke were just starring at each other or might I say glaring at each other until Naruto and Ino nudged them.

"What!" Both Sakura and Sasuke asked in annoyance. Ino and Naruto backed up and said, "Nothing."

After glaring at each other, Sasuke sat on his spot which is beside Sakura. His friends went to their seats also. Sakura and Sasuke were in silence until Sakura spoke. "So what are you joining?" Sasuke looked at her and plainly said, "Basketball."

"Oh really? I'm joining basketball too." Sakura said and Sasuke smirked.

"So… you're going to practice with us…." Sasuke paused and added, "…babe." He smirked.

Sasuke raised her eyebrow when she heard the word 'babe'. How dare he call her that?

_Uhhh... babe? What the? Is he crazy or something?_

_**Awww come on… You know you like it. Just play along.**_

_Well, yeah. I will play along. I think I like this game._

_**You go girl. You'll win this.**_

_Definitely._

Sakura smiled at him and said, "I guess so…" She paused and added, "…honey." She smirked. Sasuke smiled. He knows that she is just playing along so why don't continue the interesting game?

"Well, that's good darling…" Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder. Sakura blushed but didn't let him see it. "Yeah…. and I get to spend my time with you… sweetie." She put her arm around his waist.

The both of them were really into their little game and they didn't even notice that Shikamaru and Ino were behind them. They're both kinda shocked to their sudden actions?

"Whoa Shika… what's with this two?" Ino whispered to him.

"I don't know. You think they're going out?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Ino whispered back. Little did they know that Tenten and Neji were looking at them?

"Hey. Ten." Neji nudged Tenten.

"What and how dare you call me Ten?" Tenten looked at him. He looked back at her and said.

"Shut up and just look at Shikamaru and Ino." Neji pointed at them and Tenten followed it. Yeah, Ino and Shikamaru were very close. It's even almost like they're hugging each other but really not. Every time Ino will whisper something to Shikamaru, it looks like she's kissing him in the cheeks and same as Shikamaru when he whispers back.

"Whoa. Are they like kissing each other?" Tenten asked.

"Don't know, don't care plus look at Kirisa and Sasuke." Neji said.

Tenten and Neji can see Sakura sitting very close to Sasuke while her arm was around his waist and Sasuke, who was smirking and his arm was around her shoulder. Good thing Kakashi wasn't there yet. You know, he's always late anyway.

"Are they like going out?" Tenten asked.

"Impossible." Neji emotionlessly said. Tenten didn't respond back instead she just continued looking at the four.

On the other hand, Naruto and Hinata were just talking about some random things like the activities.

"Wow! So you're really joining cooking club? Hahaha… now I know where to go to eat ramen." Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"So you're joining basketball with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yep." Naruto cheerfully said.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura, they were still playing little game.

"So… you really like me huh… sweetheart?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Well, you're right dear." Sakura slowly raised her hand and touched the lock of hid dark hair that fell over his forehead. It was soft as she imagined it would be.

Sasuke and Sakura were getting lost in their own little game. Sasuke looked at her eyes and after that, he saw her shiny perfectly shaped lips and she smelled delicious—like strawberry.

"So you wanna go out sometimes baby?" He asked still looking at her lips. Sakura cupped his chin so that Sasuke will look at her eyes. She said, "I would love to… my dearest." Their faces were only inches apart. They were about to kiss when—

"Ahem… ahem… Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked, seeing Kirisa and Sasuke very closed. Sakura and Sasuke snapped back to reality and thought of what just happened.

"What just happened?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison.

_What the? What just happened? _Sakura thought.

**_Well you just happened to play with Sasuke and you almost kissed him. If it isn't because of Kakashi who interrupted you to your little game, you and Sasuke is making out now._**

_Whatttt! I can't believe it... How can I let myself lose control?_

_**Well you just did. And didn't you know, while you guys are doing those actions, almost everyone in class were looking at you?**_

_Oh my god. I'm going to be a dead meat._

Sakura is now worrying while Sasuke just kept himself as cool as usual.

_Ummm… what just happened?_

_**Well you just happened to play with Sakura and you almost kissed her. If it isn't because of Kakashi who interrupted you to your little game, you and Sakura is making out now.**_

_Whatttt! I can't believe it... How can I let myself lose control?_

_**Well you just did. And didn't you know, while you guys are doing those actions, almost everyone in class were looking at you?**_

_Hell! Why did I even start it?_

Sasuke and Sakura's conscience were thinking the same thing. They're almost identical. They both of them can't believe what they just did but Sasuke thought that maybe it's cool. He just smirked. They also both know that it's just a game and all the things they said are not true but what if they both take it seriously? Impossible. They just got lost in their thoughts and that's all.

In their dirty little game, you can say that no one won. They both got interrupted by their perverted teacher who's always late.

"So class what did I miss?" Kakashi asked. All of them didn't say anything. Kakashi sweat dropped and just ignored it. He started teaching his lesson. He didn't know that no one was even listening to him. All the students were doing their own business. It's like they don't care about their teacher. Well, Shikamaru is just sleeping. Ino was just scribbling something in her notebook. Sakura was lost in her thoughts just like Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto were talking about ramen. And Neji and Tenten were just sitting and eyes were closed, but not sleeping.

When the morning and the afternoon classes ended, all the students went to the gym to try out for the activities they wanted to join. The gymnasium is really big and can fit all the students that were trying out. All of them were seniors since it's just for them. Some sports were for fresh mans, sophomores, and juniors too, but most of it were for seniors.

"Students, please come here if you are going to try out for basketball. We are going to do that first before the other activities." Anko, the basketball coach announced.

"Hey Sakura! Go now." Ino pushed her. Sakura walked towards where Anko was. There, she found herself the only girl. All of them were boys. If she's the only girl there, then she wouldn't be able to play because she doesn't have a team.

"Hey why am I the only girl? Oh well…" Sakura said in disbelief. Anko looked at her and said, "Wow! She's the only girl… well I guess if she pass the try out then we'll include her to the team. Like assorted... hahaha..." Anko hyperly said.

"Oh well... let's start now. So there's one, two, three, four, "Anko counted the boys and it's thirty. "Okay we have thirty boys and one girl. Well… we'll play one on one. You first, Kirisa right?" Sakura nodded.

"Okay guys… who wants to play with her?" Anko said. Sakura was holding the ball. She is good in basketball so don't even underestimate her. Some guy stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of Sakura.

"Okay… we have the first match. This is going to be intense. I don't even think we'll be able to do the other activities today so just in case, we'll continue the other ones tomorrow." Anko said.

"Hey don't cry if you don't make it okay pinky?" The guy said.

"Oh we'll see and I won't cry cuz you're going down." Sakura said. Sasuke heard it and he smiled.

"Okay let's start this. Three, two, one, go." Anko said.

The guy has the ball and was about to run towards the basket when Sakura grabbed the ball to him and ran to the other basket. She got one shot and all her fan boys cheered her. It supposed to be three out of three and Sakura got one shot. After a couple of minutes, she beat the guy and got ready for the next game. It was pretty easy for her since the guys were not that talented.

After the thirty-sixth game, Sakura got exhausted but she did win all of it. It's really devastating that any of the guys who wanted to be in the basketball team didn't make it. She really kicked all their asses out. Now the only guys who're left were Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

The four of them were a great team. They have never been beaten. Well, they are only four and knowing that they'll make it to the team, they didn't even bother to fight Sakura. But still, they need a fifth member and no one even beat Sakura. They even thought that those guys were losers. Can you imagine it? They are all guys and they have been beaten by a girl? Well, that's just how it goes. Maybe they need more practice to be in the team.

"Okay. This is so wow!" Anko said in disbelief. She continued and said, "All of these guys were out of the team? I can't believe it. They are all beaten by a girl? What-a-loser." Anko commented.

"Okay I have decided who'll be our team this year." Anko paused. "Kirisa Haruno, Meet the team captain, Uchiha Sasuke. You are now an official member of KHS Basketball Team. Congratulations!" Anko happily said.

Sakura was so happy that she made it to the team even if she's the only girl. She should be proud that she's now a member of the hottest guys in school. But she'll be known as the hottest girl in their team of course. Finally, there are now five members of KHS Basketball Team and they can now compete with other schools.

"Yay! Kirisa you made it. Congrats!" Tenten cheerfully said and approached her with Hinata and Ino. Sakura hugged her friends.

"I know. I can't believe it." Sakura said.

"So are you still going to join volleyball?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her and said, "Of course."

"Kirisa you are so lucky. You're one of their members." Hinata pointed at Naruto. Naruto just waved his hand at her and she blushed.

"I know. Come on let's go there." Sakura said and dragged her friends towards Sasuke's group.

"Hey Kirisa. You're our new member now." Naruto loudly said.

"Yep. And don't ever underestimate me cuz I can kick your asses." She positively said. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Oh really?" Their friends looked at the two of them and thought the same thing, _here they go again._

"Listen up guys. This basketball try out took so much time and we won't be able to continue this,so tomorrow, we don't have any classes. We'll do the activities' try outs and as soon as we finish it, then you can all go home." Tsunade said.

All the students have those yay-we-don't-have-any-class-tomorrow smiles on their faces. Sakura just smiled cuz after her volleyball try out, she'll start practicing her basketball abilities with her team.

"So let's practice tomorrow as soon as the try outs end." Sasuke as the team captain said.

They all nodded. Sakura's friends felt so happy for her and tomorrow, it's their turn to shine.

"Students. You are now dismissed." Tsunade announced.

Sakura and her friends went to Ino's house to do what they're supposed to do—help Sakura change looks. And Sasuke's group we're playing basketball to an open court near their school. They cannot go inside and play there because it's not open.

"So we have a new member." Neji plainly said while dribbling the ball.

"Not to mention, a girl too." Shikamaru lazily said.

"Well, at least it's not just any other girl." Naruto loudly said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. Sasuke didn't even say anything. Three girls were running through his head right now.

"Well… the girl is Kirisa duhhh... She's the only one who tried to insult Sasuke. No one ever does that to him. Kirisa is different." Naruto said in the matter of fact.

"Yeah you have a point." Shikamaru agreed.

"At least we don't have any loser in our team." Neji coldly said.

Sasuke was still lost in his thought. Now that he thinks about it, he can't stop it. He is really confused.

"Hey guys! Let's go home." Sasuke said in a hurry tone.

"Why? It's like only 6:00 pm." Naruto asked.

"I gotta do something. And don't ask. It's none of your business." Sasuke said and added, "If you don't want to go home, I'll go alone." Sasuke wiped his face with his towel. He's sweating like crazy. After that, he opened hi bottle of water and spilled it to his hair because it's so hot. Now he's dripping wet and he looks so hot. Too bad Kirisa wasn't there to see it.

"Fine we'll go." Neji said, picking his towel and putting it inside his bag.

The four of them went home and when Sasuke got home, he saw Sakura watching TV.

Sakura turned around to see who opened the door and saw Sasuke dripping wet. She stood up, turned the TV off, and approached Sasuke.

"Hey! You're so wet. What happened?" She asked in concerned.

Sasuke was exhausted and hearing Sakura's concerned voice, he just said, "I'm okay." He continued walking till he reached his room. Sakura was behind him, following him to his room. Seeing that Sakura was inside his room and he wants to take a bath, he told Sakura, "I'm going to take a shower." Sakura blushed and said, "Oh. Okay… I'll wait for you in the kitchen for dinner."

Sakura went to the kitchen and helped Amy to prepare the food. After an hour, they finished the delicious oriental style noodle with soup base, chicken flavored. They place it on the table and started placing the spoons and forks.

Sasuke went downstairs to eat and found Sakura preparing the food. He smiled. He doesn't know why he smiled but he just can't help it. Is it possible that he is now falling for Sakura? But how about his chat mate and Kirisa? Before he thinks about that problem, he just sat on the table and waited for Sakura to finish her work and to sit beside him.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura sat beside him and smiled. He didn't smile back but in his head, he is smiling. Sakura is getting less annoying to him but he kinda missed it though. Maybe she's just not in mood to annoy him.

Deep inside, Sakura was happy that she made it to Sasuke's team. Plus she found a new friend in the internet. The next day, she'll be trying out to the volleyball team and hoping that she can pass it. She sort of feels weird around Sasuke though. She just remembered the time when she and him were playing their games and got lost in it. That was totally stupid.

Still, Sakura was happy but Sasuke doesn't look like he's happy. It's more like he's thinking about something and it's too deep to reach him and read his mind. Well, Sasuke is Sasuke so no one can blame her for not knowing what he's thinking.

As the two of them finished their food, they both went to their own room and opened their IM. Again, Pink-iS.H. and S.U./.Sharingan begun to talk.

Pink-iS.H.: So wats' up?

S.U./.Sharingan: Exhausted.

Pink-iS.H.: Oh y?

S.U./.Sharingan: None of ur business missy.

Pink-iS.H.: What the? Ur being a jerk again, jerk.

S.U./.Sharingan: Yeah yeah whatever.

Pink-iS.H.: So do you have a girlfriend?

S.U./.Sharingan: Wat question is dat?

Pink-iS.H.: A personal question and I'm just asking u know.

S.U./.Sharingan: I don't hav.

Sasuke totally lied.

Pink-iS.H.: Oh.

The both of them got speechless until the girl typed something.

Pink-iS.H.: So y don't u find a girlfriend?

S.U./.Sharingan: Don't hav tym.

Pink-iS.H.: Waaat! You don't hav tym? I know u nid a girl. Don't worry the right 1 will come… soon

S.U./.Sharingan: I'm not worrying and whatever.

S.U./.Sharingan: g2g.. I'm sleepy

Pink-iS.H.: Oh okay then. Ttyl.

S.U./.Sharingan: Yeah yeah…

They both signed out. Sasuke was once again not in the mood. Yes, it is still early but he just wants to lay down on his soft bed and sleep to take all the things that's on his mind right now.

On Sakura's room, she turned her computer off after her talk to her chat mate. She then lay down on her soft pink bed and drifted to sleep. Yeah she was tired because of all the games she just played just to make it to the basketball team. It was really exhausting.

Next Day: Who knows what will happen. As days pass, their lives were getting more interesting.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

"Hey bastard!" Naruto said. He was walking with Sasuke and his other friends.

"What dobe?" He irritatedly said.

"Do you want to make a band?" Naruto said. Neji and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"You know… a band. A singing troupe. Well… we should do some activities besides Basketball you know." Naruto said in fact.

For the first time, Naruto was suggesting a cool idea. Well, he could be smart sometimes if he's really thinking.

The four of them were walking towards the gym. It was the day when all the try outs of every different activity will be held.

"You know, Naruto is right. I think it's cool." Shikamaru said. Sasuke and Neji looked at him and said, "Yeah whatever." in unison.

"It sounds like you guys don't agree." Naruto said and added. "Awe come on guys… it's not like we don't know how to play instruments. Well… we're all good singers. We're all good at drumming. We're all good at playing the guitar. We're all good at everything?" Naruto finished.

"Fine." Sasuke finally agreed. Well Naruto was saying the truth. All of them were good at singing so why don't try make a band right? It's not like they never tried that before. They tried it when they were in eight grade for their music project only they don't have a band name. It's just a little project and they all got A+'s.

Once they enter the music business in their school, no backing up now because if they did make it, then they'll be launched in the town or maybe the society. They'll be competing with other school bands just like basketball. They'll be traveling around the country or maybe the world to perform and all that stuff. Well, it's okay for all of them anyway. They faced many challenges so why not try a new challenge right?

After all, they were all rich and already known in the world. They all have big companies and they were in magazines. That's why a lot of people admired them. They're parents were famous all over the world and someday, all of them will hold some of the companies that they run.

After thinking a couple of minutes, they all agreed and started thinking about a band name.

"So what name?" Naruto asked.

"Well… let's think of our character. Like what we're like." Neji said.

"Well… we are strong, smart, handsome, rich, popular—" Shikamaru got cut off.

"And jerks." Ino finished for him even thought it's not what he's going to say. The girls were behind them catching up. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "Troublesome."

"So you guys gonna make a band?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Naruto proudly said.

"So you have a name?" Tenten asked.

"Not yet." Neji plainly said.

"Mind if we help you think of the name?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata." Naruto said and walked beside her. She blushed.

Sasuke was just there, thinking of a name.

They were all quiet until someone spoke.

"How about Westcrew?" Sakura suggested.

"That's cool but why is that?" Shikamaru asked. All of them looked at Sakura. She smiled and said, "Simple. We lived in the west of Konoha and you were a group." Sakura explained.

"Hey that's cool!" Naruto said.

"Uh-huh…." Shikamaru approved. Neji and Sasuke didn't say anything but for sure, they agreed because of the looks in their faces.

As the time passed by, they finally reached the gym and saw many people waiting for the teachers to start the activity try outs.

"Okay. Now we'll start soccer try out. Whoever wants to join the team, just come up and we'll begin the game." Ibiki, the soccer coach said.

"Hey Ten. You're up next. Go and show them what you got." Sakura said.

"Yep. I will wipe them off." Tenten confidently said. She looked at Neji who's looking at her. By that, she blushed but didn't let him see it. Before Neji could see her blush, she walked towards Ibiki so that the try out could begin.

There are many people who were going to try it and they are divided into groups. Tenten was group with Keitaro, Shaira, Mitoshi, and Seisho. There are five groups and in total; there are twenty five students who are trying out for soccer.

The first game was lame. The teams were always doing something wrong like kicking your teammates and hitting them with the ball in the forehead every time they go for a goal. It's not intense compared to the other two groups. They were playing good. They must be trained and must be a team before. When the game ended, Kiro's team had won and now they have to face Tenten's team.

Now that they started the final game, the players we're trying their very best to win it. Tenten and Keitaro were on offense while Shaira and Mitoshi were defense and Seisho was the goal keeper.

Kiro's team were really good but of course Tenten's team not gonna let them win. It was an intense game. There was loud cheering from crowd. It almost like a tournament. As they continued playing, they're getting more exhausted but that cannot stop them from playing. When Ibiki saw the game, he was amazed by the students. They were very talented. They know how to control, they know how to pass, they know how to play in team, and know how to use very good strategies without telling each other what to do.

After a couple of minutes, Ibiki interrupted all of them.

"Listen up. This is enough. I already have decided who will be our school representatives in soccer." Ibiki announced.

They all stopped and started to look at him.

"Keitaro, Tenten, Seisho, Shaira, Mitoshi, and Kiro, welcome to the KHS Soccer Team. Congratulations!" Ibiki announced. The six of them have passed and will represent their school's soccer team.

Sorry for Kiro's team, they didn't make it. Only him who made it to the team but they were happy for Kiro that he made it. It's better than nothing.

"Wow! Tenten's in." Ino said loudly.

All of then nodded and looked at Tenten who's shaking hands and hugging each person who's on the team. First, Tenten hugged Kiro and then, Mitoshi, and then, Shaira, Seisho, and last but not least, Keitaro, who hugged her back.

When Neji saw Keitaro hugged her back, he glared at him and cursed him inside his head. The whole school knows that Keitaro likes Tenten. He respects her though. He's not like the guys who just thinking of making her theirs.

"Jealous?" Sasuke nudged Neji. Neji glared at him.

"Why would I be?" Neji coldly said.

"The looks in your eyes looks like you wanted to beat the hell out of him." Sasuke stated.

"Hmmn." Neji said. Sasuke just smirked and looked at the person who's sitting beside him, Sakura.

"Want her?" Neji nudged Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and said, "Sure." Neji glared at him. It's not the answer he's expecting him to say. He's expecting him to refuse and saying that he doesn't like that girl. Neji just didn't say anything. She just turned his head at Tenten who's talking to Keitaro.

"Wow! We made it to the team. I can't believe it." Tenten happily said.

"You better believe it." Keitaro said.

"You're right and by the way gotta go and talk to my friends about this. Just call me when we're going to practice." Tenten walked away.

"Sure." Keitaro whispered.

Tenten approached her friends. They were all happy for her except for Neji. Well... he was happy that she made it to the team but he wasn't happy that she's teamed with Keitaro. Yeah, Keitaro is nice but he still doesn't want Tenten around other guys except for his friends. But why is he being possessive? It not like she's his girlfriend right?

"Tenten! Congratulations!" Naruto hugged her.

"Yeah yeah Naruto and get off me. I can't breath." Tenten said. Naruto let go off her.

"I'm so proud of you Ten." Hinata said. Tenten replied, "Thanks Hinata." Sakura and Tenten just hugged her and the other guys just congratulated her except for a certain Hyuuga boy.

"Hey what's wrong with Neji? He doesn't look like he's happy for me." Tenten asked her friends.

"I don't know. He looks okay when you have won the game but now I don't really know." Kirisa said. "Oh!" The only thing that Tenten said.

"So what activity is next?" Ino asked. No one answered until… "Next stuff is the cooking club." Shizune, the cooking club advisor said.

Hinata was already there. There are fifteen people who are there. Well… cooking is easy since you only have to follow the recipe. As the teacher told them to start, all the student to wants to be in the cooking club started doing their own food.

First stuff, Jiria the one who likes Naruto, was going to cook spaghetti. What a simple recipe except if she put some toppings and make it more delicious that can attract the judges but because Jiria isn't a good cook, you can see that her boiling sauce smelled like burning pig food.

On the other hand, Hinata was cooking ramen, Naruto's favorite food. It was Miso roasted pork fillet. As the smell spread in the whole gym, the people were going crazy and getting hungry. The judges were impressed. Hinata didn't do anything wrong it was all good.

Furthermore, Terra, a very cute girl who dislikes Hinata because she hangs around Naruto so much was cooking a Tempura that contains battered and deep-fried vegetables, seafood, and meat. No offense but she is a really good cook too. The judges was impressed by her as well and just like Hinata, she didn't do anything wrong. By the way, she is a flirt in the school but as we all know, there are many flirtatious girls there since there are many handsome boys that they want to attract even though the guys don't even pay attention to them.

As the time goes by, almost all of the competitive were done. Only, you can see some girls' food was burning. The smell of that isn't really good—distracting the smells of the good foods.

After an hour, all of them have finished their food. Of course cooking takes a lot of time. When they served the food to the judges, they all look satisfied. Yes, all of the foods were good. They even have a hard time picking who's out or who's in. Then after a couple of minutes deciding, Shizune announced that they will be calling all the names that will represent the KHS Cooking Club.

"Okay… This is a hard one. Well…. I'll call the names now so we can get this thing over with." Shizune said.

All the students were waiting for the results and Hinata was nervous and then she heard some said, "Go Hinata." When Hinata turned around, she saw Naruto cheering for her. When she looked at her other friends, she saw them smiling at her. Well… that's enough for her to cheer her up. After a couple of deep breaths, her nervousness vanished in thin air and prayed that she'll be in the cooking club.

"Okay here's the result…" Shizune paused and said, "Terra, Jiria, Hinata, Sherrie, Laire, Maya, Aishel, Calie, and Kerrie." She announced.

All the girls Shizune have mentioned, lit up their heads and formed a happy smile in their faces. Hinata just smiled at her friends. They all smiled back. She did it. She made it to the club.

After congratulating each other, Sakura and the others went to Hinata and hugged her.

"Hey guys!" Hinata said.

"Hey you did it." Kirisa said.

"Hinataaaaaa! You made it to the club. I'm so proud of you." Naruto ran towards her and hugged her tight. Hinata blushed and hugged him back. All her friends saw it and her girl friends said, "Awwwweee… that is so cute." Sasuke looked at Kirisa and said, "I can do that to you if you want." He smirked. Sakura glared at him and said, "You wish."

After that, Sasuke just smirked and smirked then hugged Kirisa. She was kinda shocked. She thought that Sasuke is just joking but yeah, he did it. All of their friends saw it and said, "Awwwwwweeeee…. How cute." Sakura glared at hem and pushed Sasuke away from her and said, "Come on guys… that's just a joke. It's not what you think." Then Sasuke butted in. "It is what you think." He smirked and then looked at Sakura. Sakura gave him a dirty look and said, "Shut up Sasuke." They all laughed at Sakura's sudden behavior.

Well, deep inside her, she really didn't want to let go of Sasuke. It's cute and nice for her. Yeah, she knows that she doesn't have a thing for Sasuke but maybe it's starting to appear again.

On the other hand, Jiria was getting irritated at Hinata. She just saw Naruto hugged her and complimented her. She was totally jealous. She liked Naruto since she saw him. What a girl, as far as Sasuke knows, no one have ever fall in love with the dobe except for Hinata but that's just a thought. There are many girls that liked Naruto. Well… he's a one total hottie in the school and popular as well. Girls just like her only liked their faces, popularity, and money and nothing else.

XxooxX

"I wonder what's next." Ino said.

"Probably the cheerleading club." Shikamaru guessed.

"I hope so… I want this to get over with." Ino sighed. Kirisa looked at her and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure cheerleading is next and you can impress your Shika with it." She teased. Ino looked at her and said, "Shut up." Sakura laughed.

"Attention…. Cheerleading club is up next. All the students who wanted to join, please go here and get a uniform and change A.S.A.P." Kurenai, the cheerleading advisor said.

"There's the call... I'll go now and wish me luck." Ino said and went to get her uniform. She went to the girls change room and when she finished changing, she directly went to the gym.

When the guys saw her, they all drooled at her and looked like they're thinking of perverted thoughts about her. Her uniform is a small sleeveless shirt and you can see some of her belly and a mini skirt that shows her long slender legs.

Seeing that almost all the boys drooled at her, Shikamaru got irritated. Yes, he admitted that she is very cute on that outfit but seeing her fan boys looking at her like that, he looks like wanted to murder them all.

"Ino you're so SEXY!" Some guy shouted. Hearing this, Shikamaru stood up, ready to punch the hell out of the guy but got interrupted when Neji and Sasuke held his arms and pulling him back to his seat.

"What are you guys doing?" Shikamaru madly asked.

"Look… don't worry… She's all yours." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but that guy is so making me want to kill him." Shikamaru angrily said.

"Chill Shikamaru… Sure Ino is SEXY on that outfit but you gotta let yourself control your temper." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at him and calmed down.

"Naruto is right and don't worry Shikamaru... I won't let my friend fall for some bastard just like that guy. He's a loser." Kirisa said. Shikamaru didn't say anything until, "Wait… wait… wait… why do I even care?" Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you all looking at?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto spoke, "Man, for all this time, you didn't even realize that you care for her? You love her dude." Naruto was pointing at Ino who's watching the other girls' tryout.

"Who love who?" Even Shikamaru has the very high IQ, he still don't get what they all meant. Naruto slapped his head and said, "Man you are so numb." All of them didn't try to explain it to Shikamaru. Maybe someday, he'll realize it himself. He's smart right? So it's just a matter of time.

After the try out in cheerleading, Kurenai announced that Ino is in with the other girls and boys. Actually, all of the student who tried out passed. Still, Kurenai chose Ino to be the leader once again because she is the best just like what she said.

As the time passed by, a couple of activities have finished and this includes soccer, cooking, cheerleading, tennis, badminton, and baseball. Now, up next is volleyball, the game that Sakura was waiting for.

"Hey Kirisa! You're next" Hinata said. Sakura smiled at her and said, "Oh no. I decide not to join the volleyball team." simply.

"But I thought you wanted to join it? Isn't this the time you've been waiting for?" Ino asked. "Well… I cancelled it cuz I already in basketball team and besides that, I have a reasonable reason." Sakura explained. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata raised a tell-me-now-or-else eyebrow.

"Okay okay… come with me and I'll tell you." Sakura stood up and told the guys that they're just going to the washroom.

Once they got away from the guys, they sat under a cherry blossom tree.

Okay explain now. What is this reasonable reason?" Ino questioned. "Well… If I take volleyball, then I'll have to practice everyday and go home late. Plus add the basketball practice. Basketball is even harder than the volleyball you know, and if I go home late everyday, Sasuke will doubt me." She explained

"And why would Sasuke doubt you? It's not like you're his girlfriend or anything…" Ino said. She seemed to forget the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. "Well… duhhh… of course he's not my boyfriend. And don't actually tell me that you forget already. I'm actually not his girlfriend; I'm **just** his fiancé… duhhh." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I forgot hehehe…" Ino scratch the back of her head. Tenten was being irritated because of listening so she spoke. "So what is exactly your reasonable point?" She asked.

"I just want to see Sasuke more and don't want him to doubt me because the Sakura in the house is girly and actually doesn't look like in sports." She simply said. They all said, "Oh okay then… I understand."

"Okay now that you actually understood, can we go back to the gym now so we can watch Sasuke and the others try out for the school band?" Kirisa asked. The rest forgot all about that and run to the gym.

When they got there, they sat to the place where they sat before—beside the guys. After a minute, Tsunade spoke.

"Okay folks. Up next is band. All the student who wanted to be in the band and play and have a concert all over the town or maybe the world, please come up here." Tsunade announced and added, "But first, you gotta have a supervisor. You can choose any teacher who would be pleased to be in your group."

"Hey bastard. Let's pick Kakashi okay." Naruto blabbered. Sasuke looked at him and said, "Whatever."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji went to Kakashi to ask him if he wanted to be their manager. Of course, Kakashi said yes. This can be very hard responsibility but this is also can be challenge so it better trying than not right?

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei is in our group?" Naruto said. They all sweat dropped.

"Okay okay… It seems that all the groups already has their manager so shall we begin this or not?" Tsunade said.

"Start now!" The crowd yelled. Some people screaming, some people cheering and some people yelling.

"Okay okay…. Who wanted to go first?" Tsunade asked the three groups. They are D'break-erz, which is Sijirou, Youya, Kiesu, and Kuroma's team, and then Cue-high, which includes, Rouma, Torrie, Shira, Girie, and Chouri and the last but not least, the Westcrew, where the hottest guys in the country belonged which were Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

After the call, the D'break-erz stepped in and told Tsunade that they wanted to go first.

"Okay boys! Get your instruments and get started." She announced.

A while after, the band is all set up and now all they have to do is to start. They are not even starting yet but you can hear many girls screaming. Well, besides Sasuke's group, D'Break-erz was hot guys too. No one can blame them because of their beautiful faces right? But still, Westcrew it still the hottest.

"Yeah you go D'Break-erz!" Someone yelled.

"Okay folks! Here we are, and about to witness this intense competition." Tsunade said and sent a signal to the D'Break-erz to start.

As they started, they sang "I need a girl" by Usher featuring P.Diddy.

_**♪♪**_ _**Youya**  
Yeah, c'mon  
I need a, I want a_

_**Sijirou**  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
I need a girl who's mine all mine  
I need a girl in my life_

_**Youya**  
Yo, I'm internationally known on the microphone  
I got it all, but I really need a wife at home  
I don't really like the zone, never spend the night alone  
I got a few, you would like to bone  
But, chicks don't romance me, don't tickle my fancy  
Only Tiffany, Nancy; that's not what my plans be  
I need a girl that could stand me, raise me a family  
Go to trips at the Lancy, trip to the Grammy's cause  
Most of these girls be confusing me  
I don't know if they really love me or they using me  
maybe is the money, or maybe you ain't used to me  
Cause you was depressed and now you abusing me  
That's why I need a girl that be true to me  
Know bout the game, and know how to do to me  
Without a girl on my side, shit I ruin me  
Forget the world, it's just you and me_

_**Youya & Kuroma**  
Now let's ride..._

_**Sijirou  
**Chorus:  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
I need a girl who's mine all mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life_

_**Kiesu**  
Yo, now I have had a lot of women in my lifetime  
But see it's not a lot of women that got the right mind  
I done had pretty chicks with all the right features  
And hoodrat chicks that only rock sneakers  
Cell phones and beepers, and know how to treat ya  
You break her heart, she'll walk out and leave ya  
I find a girl, I'ma keep her  
Cuz now I'm getting money and the game getting deeper  
I want some real shit, I need somebody I can chill with  
I need somebody I can build with  
I need somebody I can hold tight  
With the time and no full limits, no right  
Anytime we together would feel so right  
You the girl I been looking for my whole life  
God bless me, I'm glad I got the insight  
because of you girl, now I understand life_

_**Kiesu & Sijirou**  
I need a girl..._

_**Sijirou  
**Chorus:  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
I need a girl who's mine all mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life_

_**Youya**  
I had a girl that would've died for me  
Didn't appreciate her so I made her cry for me  
Every night she had tears in her eyes for me  
Caught a case, shorty took the whole ride for me  
First we were friends then became lovers  
You was more than my girl, we was like brothers  
All night we would play fight under covers  
Now you gone, can't love you like I really wanna  
But every time I think about your pretty smile  
And how we used to drive the whole city wild  
Damn I wish you would've had my child  
A pretty little girl wit Diddy's style  
This shit is wild  
All damn days that I reminisce  
About the way I use to kiss them pretty lips  
But as long as you happy, I'ma tell you this  
I love you girl and you're the one that I will always miss  
I love you, yeah  
_  
_**Kuroma  
**Chorus:_  
_I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
I need a girl who's mine all mine  
I need a girl in my life  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride  
I need a girl to be my wife  
Nobody else cuz she's all mine  
I need a girl in my life_

_**Sijirou**  
I just want you to be my baby  
I just need you to be my baby  
I just want to be my baby **♪♪**_

Sijirou finished the song and loud screaming can be heard in the entire school. Yes, they are very good and very popular. Some girls even fainted.

"I can be your girl Sijirou!" Someone yelled.

"I love you so much Youya!" Another girl yelled.

"Can you be my boyfriend Kuroma?" A different girl proposed.

"You are so cute Kiesu!" Some girl shouted.

After hearing all of this, they all sweat dropped. Wow, these girls are so crazy about them. Sometimes people wonder why those girls were some kind of a screaming animal especially when it comes to their idols. Actually, D'Break-erz is not famous, yet they still have some fans there. That is pretty cool.

For the time being, Tsunade told all the students to give them a round of applause. And because some people liked them, they did obey her. Since the time runs fast, Tsunade announced the second group the will perform which is Cue-high.

The Cue-high started and they sang "Angel" by Shaggy.

_**♪♪**_ _**Rouma**  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_**Torrie**  
Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_**Rouma**  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_**Girie**  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_**Rouma**  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_**Chouri**  
Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

_**Shira**  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

_**Rouma**  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**♪♪** _

After singing that, whistles can be heard and screaming as well. Of course, this group is the third of the hottest guys in the school but of course, Westcrew is the hottest and the best.

"Okay you guys… now our last performer is the Westcrew. Let's see who's the best group here. And guess what? They are going to compete in the world for singing contest. I wonder who it will be. So now, let's start the last piece." Tsunade announced, likewise.

Sasuke and his friends started fixing the microphone and some other things that they needed. Finishing it, Sasuke started stepping in the front and announced, "We'll be singing "Girlfriend" by B2k" coldly.

As the intro started playing, many girls screamed.

_**♪♪** __**Sasuke talking  
**I got everything I want in my life except a girlfriend_

_Verse 1:  
Just copped a Bently and its parked in my garage  
A 2 o' clock appointment for my massage  
and everywhere we go they know just who we are  
there they go it's them ghetto superstars  
the latest throwback and them ones on my feet  
get out the benz and then i'm off up in the jeep  
take your friend with chicks that look like Licia Keys  
All of that I'm still Missing one thing_

_Chorus:  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend(everything I wanted)  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend(and everything that I)  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend  
(would you be my)  
Would you by my girlfriend girlfriend_

_**Neji  
**Verse 2:  
We hit the mall I buy up all the Nike suits  
I being pebbled while i'm chillin by the pool  
from the show to the limo to the club  
hands in the air showin nothin but some love  
got plenty clothes plenty ice plenty cash  
I'm pretty swol pretty abs plenty (shhh)  
I got every single thing that I need except for main squeeze_

_Chorus:  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
(girlfriend)  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
(I need I need I need I need)  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend  
(would you be my)  
would you be my girlfriend girlfriend_

_**Naruto  
**Bridge:  
Check 1,2 Alright Alright we got b2k up in this piece  
(tell me whose gonna be my girlfriend)  
and we need all the ladies out there lookin for a nice fella to get up out  
ya seats(and who I bet needs a real man)c'mon put ya hands up yall put yo  
hands up  
(and whose gonna ride or die with me)  
whose gonna be that ride or die chick for me tonight  
yeah yeah I need a girlfriend for me_

_**Shikamaru  
**Rap:  
I need a number one  
I need a thick with big hips thats just my motivation  
no more game preperation this is pimperation  
she must be ready and steady for a romance session  
I'm talkin willin to learn a Lil Fizz lesson  
Now she plannin it again and now were arguing  
talkin girls talk mess and tellin all her friends  
but i seen this new chick tonight AND i'ma make her my girlfriend my  
girlfriend_

_**Sasuke  
**Chorus:  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
(girlfriend)  
I need a girlfriend girlfriend  
(I need I need I need I need)  
Ah girlfriend girlfriend  
(would you be my)  
would you be my girlfriend girlfriend **♪♪ **_

As Sasuke finished the song, their girl friends, meaning… their friends that are girls were cheering on them saying.

"You guys are AWESOME!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled at her.

"Westcrew ROCKS!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke looked at her and gave her a very handsome smirked. She just ignored it.

"Wow! That is so COOL!" Tenten looked at Neji. He looked back at her and gave her a smile.

"You guys were AMAZING!" Hinata looked at Naruto and he looked back, giving her a wink.

The girls stood up and ran down to where the guys were. A lot of girls glared at them and some just screamed for Sasuke.

It's so loud in the gym. It almost looks/sounds like a concert but it's not. It's just the week-in-the-knees handsome guys who're singing. Every girl will faint if one of them gives them a smile.

"Wow you guys looks so awesome there!" Ino said.

"Uhhh… troublesome girl..." Shikamaru mumbled. Just a while ago, he wanted to punch the hell out of the guys who said things to her when she's wearing her cheerleading uniform and now, it looks like he forgot about it. Still, Ino was wearing her cheerleading uniform. She didn't change yet, since she wanted to watch the activity try outs.

"For sure you'll win." Tenten believed.

"You got that right." Neji responded.

"So where is Kakashi anyway?" Naruto loudly asked.

"He's right there Naruto." Hinata pointed at Kakashi who's standing beside the other teacher-managers who are talking to the judges.

After a while, Tsunade got the results and started talking.

"As we all know, all of them were awesome back there but we also know that there's only one group that will have this opportunity." She paused. "And now, I have the result…. And this opportunity will be given to the….. Westcrew." She finally announced it.

A lot of people screamed, as always. Just like what they thought, the Westcrew won and as the band activity finished, some other activities continued the try outs.

"Wow today was so tiring." Kirisa said, wiping her sweats. It's very hot there and till now, they're still watching people do their try outs.

"Yeah I know… It's a busy day." Ino stated.

"Sigh I feel like I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Can they just cancel the classes tomorrow? Uhhh… I'm so tired." Tenten whined.

"I know… and I'm getting hungry. I didn't get to eat my food a while ago—you know the one I cooked." Hinata said.

"You girls keep on whining… just shut up will you?" Sasuke coldly said. Kirisa glared at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He asked.

"Because I'm irritated by you." Kirisa pointed at him.

"And why are you irritated by me?" He continued asking.

"Cuz… uhhh… oh my god… you are so annoying." She irritatedly said.

A while ago, she's happy for Sasuke because they won and now, she feels like she wanted to kill him right there and right now.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said.

"Troublesome." Shiakamaru whispered.

"Hn." Neji looked at Tenten who's wiping her sweats.

It was now quarter to 1:00 and they still didn't eat yet. Of course they are hungry. They didn't eat yet ever since that morning. All of them just wished the activities to be done anytime soon.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

"Hey pass it here!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. They were playing basketball or more like practicing. That's what they planned ever since yesterday. It's already 3 o' clock and it's really hot. All they do is run, dribble, shoot, defense, rebound, and etc.

As soon as Naruto have passed the ball to Sasuke, he passed it to Sakura and guess what? She got it in, in three point shot. Heh! They never thought how good Sakura is. There, the five of them were not doing anything except practicing.

On the other hand, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, well… they were just on the gym bench, sitting and watching them practice.

"Wow! I still can't believe it. Kirisa made it to the team." Ino said.

"I know! And it's not just a team, they were the Westcrew." Tenten spoke.

"Yeah! Anyone would want to be with them. They're cool…" Hinata looked at Naruto who's sweating like crazy. _He looks so hot when he sweats!_ She blushed.

"Hey Ten! I'm just wondering… Do you and Keitaro have a thing?" Hinata slowly asked. Tenten looked at her in confusion. "What a 'thing'?"

"You know…. Like a secret relationship?" Ino said loudly. Neji who's was dribbling the ball and ready to shoot heard it and stopped on his track, losing the ball. He looked at Tenten who looked at him in why-am-I-scared look.

Tenten turned around to look at Ino and said, "N-no… we have nothing like that. We're just friends." Se explained.

"So, can you explain the fact that when you hugged the people who passed on the try-out didn't hug you back but Keitaro?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah! I can e-explain that." Tenten said. Hinata looked at her in now-begin look.

Consequently, Neji was still standing there, eves dropping and then… baam. He got hit by the ball in the face.

"Oww….." Neji rubbed his face. Tenten who saw it quickly ran to Neji and asked him if he's okay and he just nodded. He was sitting on the floor while his friends were around him.

"Neji! Why didn't you catch the ball? You supposed to catch it you know." Naruto loudly said.

"Shut up." Neji retorted.

"Maybe we should take a break." Sasuke told them.

"Yes! I'm thirsty." Naruto shouted.

"Finally. I'm tired." Shikamaru lied. He said he was tired but he's not. He's just getting lazy.

"But… oh come on you guys. We're just getting started." Sakura complained.

All of them didn't listen to her. They just went to sit on the benches, except Sasuke who's still beside her.

"Let's play. One on one." Sasuke coldly said. Sakura looked at him, noticing he has the ball on his right arm. _Wow he's hot! _

"Bring it on!" Sasuke smirked just like what Sasuke did.

Since Sasuke has the ball, he started running and beside him was Sakura running. As soon as Sasuke neared the basket, he shoots but it did not go through the basket. Sakura rebounded. She got the ball and she ran on the other side.

On the other hand, Ino was still questioning Tenten about what happened that morning.

"Guys! Will you stop questioning me? Keitaro is just my friend, nothing more… okay." Tenten got annoyed.

Neji can't take it anymore either so he spoke. "Keitaro is just a friend to her so stop annoying her, will you?" He calmly said.

"Fine." Ino said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were still playing but neither of them was winning. It's 30-30. Every time one of them scores, the other one will score too. As the time pass by, the both of them were getting more tired. They were sweating like crazy.

"Hey you guys! Have a break…" Someone yelled. Of course you can guess that. It was Naruto.

"Hey Sas, let's take a break. Continue this some other day." Kirisa told Sasuke. He turned around and said, "You giving up already?" He smirked.

"No of course not. Did you her me say 'continue this some other day'? Or you're just deaf?" She smirked and she just insulted the great Uchiha.

He glared at her and said, "I'm not deaf…." He ran out of words so he just said, "Whatever. Come on." He angrily said.

"Awe come on. No need to be angry Sas. Look at you, you're sweating so much." Kirisa said in caring tone. She ran to Sasuke and took out her towel from her pocket and wiped his sweats away. Awwweeee… how sweet.

"Awweee… look at them. Aren't they cute together?" Ino said, pointing at Sakura and Sasuke. The others looked at them and saw them walking beside each other to the other bench. Sakura was wiping his sweats while Sasuke was drinking his water.

"Awww… the picture is so nice except for Sasuke not doing a thing to her." Tenten said.

"Just wait. Our man will do something. Sadly, he's already engaged to Sakura." Naruto said.

All the girls just smiled. "Hey why are you smiling? Aren't you sad for Sakura? Look, Sasuke has his eye on other girl who doesn't even know Sakura. I feel so sorry for her." Naruto seriously said. The girls just continued smiling.

"Don't worry Naruto. Sakura can handle this. We know her better than you guys do." Hinata surely said.

"Okay, well I'm just concerned."

Of course Sakura's friend wouldn't admit that Kirisa is Sakura to them. It's just plain wrong. They're just getting started to their game. Well, as this game kept on going, will they fall for each other or will they take their separate ways? No one knows right? So… better continue their reality before they get lost in nowhere.

On the other side of the gym, Kirisa and Sasuke were still resting. Sakura was drinking her bottled water but since the water is only one fourth of the bottle, she remained thirsty.

"Uhhh… no more water? I'll go get some." Sakura said and stood up to get water from the bending machine but Sasuke grabbed her in the arm and sat her down beside him.

"Sasuke… I'm thirsty… I'm gonna go get water." Sakura whined.

Their friends were still watching him.

"Here." Sasuke gave his bottled water. There's some **more **left since he doesn't drink too much water. Kirisa looked at him and smiled. She took the bottle of water and said, "Awwee… thank you Sas."

On the other side, Naruto proudly said, "See, I told you he'll do something."

"That's all he can do? Give her water?" Ino said.

"We have pride you know." Shikamaru boringly said.

"Yeah! You guys were all self-centered jerks… no wonder." Tenten plainly said. Hinata nodded.

"Say whatever you want." Neji emotionlessly said.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura...

Sasuke glared at Kirisa while drinking his water. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong Sas?" She asked.

His glared got scarier. "Will you stop calling me 'Sas'? You've been saying that several times already. My name is Sasuke, got that?" He said.

"But it's cute don't you think Sas?" Sasuke now started teasing him.

"No. It's not cute." He angrily said.

"Yes. It is cute." Sakura started pinching his cheeks but not the one that hurts.

"Now, will you stop pinching me? The others were looking at us for some time now." Sasuke said.

"That's okay." She said and stood up pulling Sasuke with her so that they could talk to their friends.

When they approached their friends, Ino spoke. "Didn't you know you guys looked so **cute** and **sweeeeet** there?"

"Shut up." Sasuke plainly said.

"Oh come one… is something going on between you two?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke and Sakura plainly said.

"You guys were in denial. Just admit it." The troublesome guy said with eyes closed.

"We are not in denial." Sasuke and Sakura again said in unison.

Time passed by so quickly and till now, they are still arguing. It was already 6 pm and it's getting dark.

"Hey we better go home now. My mom must've been worrying about me now." Kirisa lied.

"Oh okay." Her girlfriends played along.

"I'll drive you home." Sasuke suggested. Sakura looked at him panicking but didn't show it. "Uhhh… no it's okay… I'm just close here so you guys don't have to worry and I learned self-defense so I can fight." She lied again. The truth is that her home, which is where the Uchiha actually live, is kinda far and she still has to go to Ino's house just to change. But the self-defense part, well… she really didn't learned that. No one teach her. She just knows how to fight.

"Oh good bye then." All of tem bid their good byes and directly went home except for Kirisa.

_Oh my god. I have to get home fast before Sasuke did. Gotta run fast_ Sakura ran fast to Ino's house, got change and ran to the Uchiha residence.

_Finally!_ Sakura reached it and entered the house only to be welcomed by Sasuke's presence. _Too late._

Sasuke looked at her in where-were-you?-Didn't-you-know-it's-getting-dark-already?-What-if-something-happen-to-you? Look.

"I uhh… went to uhh… my classmate's house. He just helped me do my math homework….?" She said in a statement but more like a question. Well, she actually lied. Sasuke glared at her. _Sakura wrong move! _She thought. _Why did you say 'he'? I'm so stupid._ "Uhhh… I mean… She helped me do my math homework." She corrected but it doesn't look like it worked.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said and walked away. He went to his room.

Sakura just sighed and went to her room-opened her IM.

Ding! It was someone who wants to talk to her. Well, she didn't reply easily because was changing into her pj's. After a while, she went to her computer and checked who it was. There, it was S.U./.Sharingan.

It says:

S.U./.Sharingan: Sup?

Pink-iS.H.: Gud. U?

S.U./.Sharingan: Same.

Pink-iS.H.: So… y d'you talk tom me? As far as I know, I'm always the 1 who always start a conversation.

S.U./.Sharingan: Just bored.

Pink-iS.H.: Yeah! I can tell just the way u talk.

S.U./.Sharingan: Hn.

Pink-iS.H.: I thought ur bored?

S.U./.Sharingan: Yes. I am.

Pink-iS.H.: Then y r u making this conversation more boring?

S.U./.Sharingan: Who said I was?

Pink-iS.H.: Me.

S.U./.Sharingan: y?

Pink-iS.H.: You have so many questions… Yeah u r really bored but ur making this more boring cuz of ur 'hn'.

S.U./.Sharingan: Whatever…

Pink-iS.H.: See? Ur going nowhere.

S.U./.Sharingan: Change subject please.

Pink-iS.H.: wat did u do 2day?

S.U./.Sharingan: Practiced basketball.

Pink-iS.H.: Really?

S.U./.Sharingan: Yeah! I was the captain of the team. Y?

Pink-iS.H.: Cuz my boyfriend played basketball too and he was also the team captain and he just practiced this afternoon.

S.U./.Sharingan: Hn… what-a-co-incidence.

Pink-iS.H.: Yeah! That was totally weird.

S.U./.Sharingan: sure.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey! Gotta go k. I'm getting hungry. I wanna eat some human food.

S.U./.Sharingan: glare do you think I'm not human?

Pink-iS.H.: No no… u got the wrong idea.

S.U./.Sharingan: Watever..

Pink-iS.H.: gotta go.

S.U./.Sharingan: k bye.

Pink-iS.H.: goodnight.

S.U./.Sharingan: night.

S.U./.Sharingan signed off.

Pink-iS.H. signed off.

"Yes! I talked to him again. I wonder what he looks like. Just the way he talks, he already is hot to me." Sakura said and went downstairs to eat dinner.

A while after, Sasuke was still not in the kitchen. She was done eating and Sasuke haven't eaten yet. She asked Amy if Sasuke already ate but she just shook her head. Sakura nodded and placed food in a blue tray. She decided to bring Sasuke food.

_Maybe he's doing his homework and he forgot to eat._ She thought while walking upstairs heading toward Sasuke's room. She knocked but no one answered. She knocked again but still no one answered. She knocked a few times but still no. So, she decided to open the door only to find a sleeping Sasuke in his bed.

Sakura placed the tray with foods in the side table and sat in the edge of Sasuke's bed. She stared at him. _He must bee so tired to fall asleep so easily. Well… he looked so peaceful, cute, handsome, pretty, gentleman, sweet, and all the things a woman would want to a man. _Sakura was losing control. She placed her hand in his right cheek and traced his face. She was like stranded in his trap.

Few minutes later, Sasuke moved and this brought Sakura back to reality. She took her hand away and smiled at him. She decided to go but she kissed him in the forehead first.

Having a tray in her hand, she opened the door with her free hand and whispered, "Goodnight Sasuke." And then she closed the door.

Sakura went to her room and lay down on her soft pink bed. She smiled before drifting to a deep sleep.

One morning, beep…beep…beep…

Sasuke groaned and stood up to shut his annoying alarm clock. She went to the bathroom and did what a guy would do. After a while, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. Again, he found Sakura cooking, instead of the maid.

"Good morning Sasuke." She greeted.

"Hn." Came his reply.

Eating peacefully was all Sasuke had expected. Yes, they were eating so quiet. If this looks/sounds peaceful to Sasuke, this looks/sounds dead to Sakura. As soon as they finished their breakfast, they headed to their separate ways.

At school….

"Okay students. We have a math test tomorrow about algebra." Kakashi said. Some students groaned including Ino.

"Uhhh... Why do we always have a math test? He knows that I'm not good in math but he still give us tests." Ino complained.

"Stop complaining. You already have a tutor." Sakura said.

Still, Ino groaned.

Time's running so quickly.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…. The bell rang. The whole day was boring so Sakura decided to shoot some hoops at the court.

She was alone there. No one knows that she's even there.

Swish. She shoots and the ball was exactly got in.

"We don't have practice today." Some coldly voice said. Kirisa turned around and found Sasuke standing with his own basketball on his right arm and a bag on his should with his left hand holding the strap of it.

"Sa-Sasuke." The only thing she can say.

"I said we don't have practice today." Sasuke said, still standing there not moving.

"W-well… today was boring so I decided to shoot some hoops… What are you doing her?" She explained and asked.

"Same." He simply said.

"So wanna play?" Sakura asked but before Sasuke could answer, he simply put all his stuff down without hesitating and grabbed the ball to her and shoot at the basket.

"Hey that's not fair." Kirisa said, running after him. Sasuke looked back and smirked at her.

They were like that for a while now. All you can hear is the running, the ball dribbling and the swishes they made by shooting.

They were playing for an hour now and they are really tired. Their last match is tie and now, they are draw… again.

"I'm - pant - tired…." Sakura said sitting on the floor. Sasuke stopped running and saw his playmate sitting, resting. He went to sit beside her. There, you can picture both of them catching their breath, sitting together on the floor.

"I'm going home." Sakura stood up and went home. Sasuke just stayed there. He closed his eyes. He actually saw Sakura wearing a loose black long shorts and a sports bra. It was black. Of course when you wear that, you can actually see the belly so he saw it. _She is so sexy_ He thought especially when he saw some of her cleavage but he didn't pay attention to that. He respected her and he's is not a pervert.

Sasuke didn't notice that the cloud is becoming dark and moisty. It looks like it's gonna rain hard. And in his theory, yes it did rain hard. Good thing he has a car.

Sakura was running in the street dripping wet with her book on top of her head. _Arrgggh! Why does it have to rain like this?_

_Finally I made it. Sasuke wasn't here yet. I left him alone at school._ She thought. Her clothes were already different, but wet. She was now wearing a blue tube top with a small jean jacket covering her arms, and a short white mini skirt. She was holding a blue purse. Her white skirt became see through and of course you can see the trace of her panty. And her tube did the same.

Just as she was about to go to her room and change, the door opened, revealing Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her from behind. _She is so sexy. Uhhh… damn…just a while ago, Kirisa and now Sakura. What's happening to me?_ _Why didn't I notice her this morning?_

**_Yes, she is sexy just like Kirisa. I actually have no clue what's happening to your head. And you didn't notice her this morning cuz you didn't even look at her outfit._**

_Argghh_

**_Dude you need a psychiatrist!_**

_Be quiet, will you?_

_**Whatever…**_

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke at the door. She sneezed. Sasuke walked closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart. They both stared at each others eye without any sign of blush. Sasuke soon put his hand on her forehead and said, "You're hot." Sakura was shocked but wiped it away with a smile on her lips. She was thankful about his compliment.

"Thank you. You're hot too." She said. Sasuke smiled at her. He found her cute saying that to him. Sakura smiled back.

"What I meant is that you're sick." He said after the minutes of smiling.

"Hehehe! Don't worry… it's nothing really." She told him. She sneezed again.

"Why didn't you use your car?" He questioned.

"Uhhh… I kinda forgot where I put the key…?" She said. "Well… I'm going upstairs to change now." Sakura walked away but she kinda felt dizzy but avoided it. She doesn't want to see Sasuke looking at her at that condition. She doesn't want him to think of her as weak.

At her room, she took a shower feeling so dizzy and tired. She soon put her clothes on and went to her bed. She can't even eat so decided not to eat.

As soon as she closed her eyes, the thunder roared. She got scared. She doesn't know why. Well, ever since she's little, she's always get scared of thunder. And she will remain scared… forever.

She covered her ears with pillow but it didn't help. So, she decided to go to Sasuke's room.

Knock… knock… knock… She knocked.

Sakura just opened the door and found Sasuke on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, looking at with do-you-need-anything look.

"Uhhh…" Sakura doesn't know what to say so she pointed at the thunder. Sasuke looked at it and signaled her to come inside with his head. She went in, doesn't know where to go.

"You can sleep here." He simply said. He stood up and was about to leave.

"But… I came here cuz I-Im s-scared and if y-you l-leave, there's n-no d-difference." She stuttered.

Sasuke once again looked at her in confusion.

"C-can you s-stay h-here?" She nervously asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and closed the door. He went to his bed and lay down. Sakura, who was standing beside his bed, lay down beside him. Then the thunder roared and she almost jumped. Sasuke just didn't care and put his arm around her shoulder. For once, even when the thunder roars and roar, she didn't get scared. Maybe it's just because someone was beside her.

Sasuke felt the hotness of Sakura so he told her to rest and she nodded.

One morning, Sasuke was awakened by his annoying alarm clock. He turned it off and when he was about to stand up, he felt something heavy on his chest. There, he found Sakura's head on top of his chest, peacefully sleeping. _She is so hot._ Sasuke place her head down and got up to take a shower.

When he came back, he found Sakura sitting with her hand on her forehead.

"Ow my head hurts." She said.

"You're sick. Don't go to school." Sasuke plainly said. Sakura looked up and found Sasuke topless. She blushed and said, "But I have a test today."

Sasuke opened his cabinet and took a piece of white shirt and wore it with an open black Dickies polo.

"So do I." He simply responded.

"So…" Sakura lay down again.

"I'm not going to school." Sasuke said.

"But you just said you have a test. You can't miss it just because of me." Sakura said.

"You're sick. End of discussion." He said, closing the door, leaving her to his room… alone. But he'll be back in a minute.

Deep inside Sakura, she was happy that Sasuke will stay beside her and take care of her while she was sick. _I wish I'm sick…forever._ Sakura sighed.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Guys this may have come OCness but please just bear with it. Lol!

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

Sasuke was out of his room. He was looking for Amy to cook him and Sakura food for breakfast. There, he found her in the kitchen, already cooking. He can smell the good aroma filled the room but hate to admit it; it's not as good as Sakura's cooking. Sasuke then went to find a medicine for his princess to drink.

Did he say that right? His princess? Nahh… that's just his psychotic brain who's thinking.

_Damn it…Sakura is so sick. When will she get better?_

_**Have you ever wondered what most guys feel towards girls, besides love?**_

_What?_

**_Worries…_**

Sasuke was stunned. He can't say a word. Definitely, his inner self is right.

_**Cat got your tongue?**_

_Shut up…_

_**Whatever…**_

Sakura was still on Sasuke's bed. Her eyes were closed, not sleeping but thinking.

_Uhhh… I shouldn't have walk in the rain yesterday._

_**No you did the right thing girl.**_

_How was that the right thing?_

_**Duhh… first, you slept beside Sasuke. Second, when you woke up, you saw him half naked. And third, he stayed at **__**home because you're SICK!**_

_I guess I can't argue with that?_

_**See… stop being so numb.**_

_I got your point already so go away._

_**Whatever…**_

_Finally._

Click…

The door opened. There, stood Sasuke with a tray on his hand. He approached Sakura and sat at the edge of his bed. He placedthe tray with her breakfast on his side table and helped her get up in sitting position.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Eat." He simply said.

"Okay…" Sakura put her tray in front of her and started eating when she suddenly felt so dizzy. She didn't show it though, so she started eating even if she can't.

Sasuke was just there, still sitting and watching her. He can tell that Sakura couldn't eat.

…

_**Worrying?**_

_For your information… NO!_

_**Why don't you just help her?**_

_For what?_

_**Eat stupid. Can't you see? She can't even move her hand because if she did, she'll lose her balance.**_

_Why is she gonna lose her balance?_

**_Her arms are the one who's holding her balance. For short, she's not feeling well man… she's dizzy._**

_No way… I have pride you know._

_**You'd rather choose you're stupid pride than her sake?**_

_Of course no._

_**Then do it.**_

_Yeah yeah…_

Sasuke took the spoon in her hand and started feeding her.

"Sasuke…. It's okay… I can handle it." Sakura said.

"Just open your mouth, will you?" Sasuke coldly said.

"You're so—" Before she could even finish her sentence, Sasuke stuck the food into her mouth. Sakura looked funny and suddenly, Sasuke couldn't control his self so he laughed.

"Hot...laugh ..I…laugh ..know…laugh ..that…laugh ..already…" He tried continuing her sentence.

Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth and forgot about her head ache. She looked at Sasuke who's laughing and smiled to herself. _He's cute when he laughs._ She then glared at Sasuke.

He finally stopped and looked at Sakura's glaring eyes.

"What I meant is you're so mean… not hot." Sakura said.

"Are you implying that I'm not hot… Sakura?" Sasuke smirked. He supposed to act cold around her which he was doing few days ago but now, it's seemed to be gone? Or is it?

"N-no… definitely not… You're like the hottest guy I've ever loved. Why would you think that?" Sakura retorted, without even noticing what she said. A moment later, both of them didn't talk and after realizing what she just said, her mind only say _uh-oh._ Her tongue definitely slipped hard core this time.

"Did I just hear you right?" Sasuke was stunned but smirked after it.

"Uhhh… I don't know?" Sakura was getting nervous.

Yeah… she really does love Sasuke. She didn't even notice what she's saying.

Silence fell… After a while, both of them just talked normally but they definitely didn't just ignore it.

Saturday Night.

Sakura was definitely feeling good now. Se was in her room and it was 6 in the evening when Ino called.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

_Hey Sak! Let's go out._

"Out where?" She asked.

_Red Apple_

"What's that?"

_A bar._

"Really?"

_Yeah._

"Wow I haven't been in a bar since who knows how long.

_I'll take that as a yes?_

"Definitely. Let's meet there k."

_Don't you know where Red Apple is?_

"Oh yeah... I definitely don't know where to find it. He he he!"

_Then bring our fiancée. _

"Okay… by the way, are the other guys going too?"

_Yes. It'll be fun and go there at 9 pm k._

"Okay… see you later. Bye."

_Bye._

"Hell Yeah!" We're going out!" Sakura yelled.

On the other room, Sasuke heard it and went inside her room.

"Can't you make it louder? I don't think the maids heard it." Sasuke teased.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

"Hn..."

Sakura just ignored it. She went to her computer desk and turned the CPU on. She then went online to see if her chat mate is on too but unfortunately, no. She formed a sad smile and Sasuke saw it.

"What's up?" He asked. Normally, he wouldn't but he's just a little bit concerned.

"Oh he's not on." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her coldly. _Uh-oh_ Sakura thought. Her tongue slipped once again.

"Uhh… I mean… she." Sakura corrected.

"No need to deny it… It's okay." Sasuke said and lay down on her pink bed. His arms behind his head with eyes closed.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"Hn?"

"Let's go out tonight." Sakura said.

"K." Was his only reply.

_Did he really say okay? Hell yeah! _She thought.

"Let's go Red Apple at 9. The others will be there too." She told him. Sakura went to sit at the edge of her bed while Sasuke is still laying down.

"K." He plainly said.

9 PM Red Apple

_Oh, oh, TU- O G_

_You know how we get down_

_O tell em what you're talking about_

Sakura and her friends met there and were now drinking alcohol.

"By the way Sakura, I like your outfit. It's so hot!" Ino complimented.

Sakura was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white tube top with blue stripes in it.

_  
I, step off into the party like a real O.G_

_Got a- bout 40 or 50 girls behind me_

_They all- must be waiting for my pool party_

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said.

"And you two are matching you know." Tenten pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. Yes, they're definitely matching.

Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt with black pants.

"Hehe… what-a-co-incidence." Sakura said.

_I'm just- tryin to find the one with the biggest booty (Oh..damn!)_

_Bathing suits, tight bikinis_

_No alcohol, cuz i'm a little too young to drink_

"Hey I want more Long Island I'll just go and buy k." Sakura said.

Sakura was sitting on the counter with the bar tender, giving her drink. Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back and saw her fiancée.

"Hey." Sakura greeted.

"Hey!" Sasuke sat beside her. "One Long Island." Sasuke signaled at the bar tender.

_Got the crib to myself, let me think_

_What should i do_

_Why don't ya'll tell me_

"Why d'you leave em'?" Sakura asked.

"You're alone… Might need a company." He plainly said.

_Is this really Sasuke? The Sasuke I know barely talks to me… so why now?_

_**Maybe it's time for him to change?**_

_Shut up. I'm not talking to you._

_**Hmp.**_

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said.

"Here sir." The bar tender said. Sasuke nodded and took his Long Island and drink it.

Sakura did the same.

"Let's dance." Sakura said.

"I don't dance…" Sasuke said.

"Of course you do… come on…" Sakura dragged Sasuke to the dance floor. They were in the middle.

_Ladies everywhere (Hey)  
All the fellas everywhere (Ho)  
Got the crib to ourself What should we do?  
Hmm  
It smellz like a party ya'll_

Sasuke was just standing there while Sasuke was moving with the beat of the song. She held his hand and started dancing around him.

"Come on Sasuke…. Dance." Sakura ordered. But he's an Uchiha… He never obeyed anyone against his will.

_La, la, la, la, la, (hey)  
La, la, la, la, la, (ho)_

"I told you I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Of course you do… You're just shy." Sakura smirked.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

_La, la, la, la, la, (hey)  
La, la, la, la, la (ho)  
It smells like a party ya'll_

Sasuke and Sakura started hip-hop dancing. Of course… Sakura is like a girl… she knows how to dance and Sasuke, hell yeah… of course he knows how to… He even knows how to break dance. Even his other friends know how to dance.

_Oh  
We're tryin to party with my man OG tonight  
All the ladies put your hands in the air  
Fellas, dance to the beat, come on_

"I thought you don't know how to dance?" Sakura teased.

"You forced it out of me." Sasuke smirked.

He drew his face closer to her face and whispered, "I like your attitude."

Sakura blushed. Their lips were still inches apart and their noses were touching. Sakura's heart was beating so fast and you can't even count the pulse.

_  
I got on- all my ice made from Jacob the Jeweller  
I'm home along feelin like Ferris Beuller  
Mami, you're fine, but your friends much cuter (Oh my God)_

Sasuke smirked and drew himself back. He respected her so much. He wouldn't kiss her unless he has feelings for her but he's not feeling anything like love. It's more like care. Well… where does the love starts? Care right? He's just being patient 'cause he knows that the right time will come… soon.

"I'm tired now… Let go back to them." Sakura suggested. Sasuke just nodded and followed her.

_It doesnt matter cuz no one's a loser (Oh, yeah yeah)  
So fresh so clean  
Doing what i'm doing_

While waking toward their table, someone slapped Sakura's ass. _What-the? _Sakura turned around and saw a big guy smirking at her, dirtily.

"Hey baby… let's do some thing." The guy said.

"Back off." Sakura said.

Sasuke was just watching. He'll make a move if Sakura can't handle it. He just wanna know if she has some guts to beat the crap out of this guy.

_Cuz theres this_

_One chick i'm thinkin of pursuing (Damn she's bad)  
I can tell by her smile that shes thinkin the same thing_

But knowing that Sakura is a girly girl, as Sasuke thought of her, she'll need some help.

The big guy held her hand and tightened the grip.

"Hey let go off me." Sakura said.

"Don't you wanna have some fun, sexy?" The guy said, touching her waist.

Okay, Sasuke seeing this make his blood boil. The big guy is going too far. He can't touch her just anywhere he wants. She's not a toy to play with and Sasuke can't let this pass.

_So what should I do?  
Why dont ya'll tell me_

"Hey!" Sasuke coldly said to the guy.

"Welll well well… you want her too? Don't worry, I'll share her to you after our round." The guy said.

"Ouch. Let go off me… You're hurting me." Sakura said.

"Let go off her." Sasuke glared at the guy.

_Ladies everywhere (Hey)  
All the fellas everywhere (Ho)  
Got the crib to ourself_

"I can't do that and who are you to tell me what to do?" The guy said.

"Simple, I'm her boyfriend." Sasuke said.

"I don't care." The big guy said, his hands slowly running on Sakura's legs. Sasuke saw it and punched the hell out of the guy. The guy wiped the blood that trickled out of his mouth.

"Don't go near her anymore." Sasuke glared at the guy. He then approached the scared Sakura and put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking to their table… peacefully.

_What should we do?  
Hmm  
It smellz like a party ya'll_

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… thank you so much." Sakura said.

"No sweat." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey… stop it."

_La, la, la, la, la, (hey)_

_La, la, la, la, la, (ho)_

"Stop what?" Sasuke continued smirking.

"Smirking. It's so annoying."

"But I can't stop." Sasuke kept on teasing her.

"You're so arrogant." Sakura commented.

"Can't argue with that, can you?" Sasuke said.

_La, la, la, la, la, (hey)_

_La, la, la, la, la  
It smells like a party ya'll_

"Whatever." Sakura said.

Wow… did Sasuke really changed? He seemed kinda open to her… Well... his first priority is to be cold around her but how come it seemingly becoming his first priority is Sakura? No one really knows. It's so unusual for him to be like this.

_Ladies everywhere (Hey)  
All the fellas everywhere (Ho)  
Got the crib to ourself_

Couple of hours later at the bar, the Westcrew and their girls, I mean, their friends that are girls, we're getting drunker.

"Man… this is so cool…" Naruto said.

"Got that right!" Tenten said.

"I think we better go home guys." Hinata said.

"Yeah! It's like 2 am right now. I'm kinda getting tired." Ino said.

"Let's go!" Sakura said.

Then, all of them bid their goodbyes. Since guys are more stringer than girls, they were less drunk than them so they paired up and drop their girl home. I mean, their friend that is a girl.

Naruto and Hinata

"Man that was awesome." Naruto said, while driving.

"Yeah. We should do it more often…" Hinata suggested. And since Hinata didn't drink too much she still can talk straight and walk straight.

Once Naruto reached Hinata's house, he walked her inside her house.

"Thank you for dropping me off, Naruto." Hinata said.

"No prob—" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, he fell into the ground unconscious. He was so drunk, he didn't even thought of a place where to sleep.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. She kneeled down and put his head on her lap.

"Naruto..." She said. _He must be tired… Oh well, I'll just let him stay for tonight._

Hinata called her butler and told him to bring Naruto to a guest room.

Sigh…

Shikamaru and Ino

Inside Shikamaru's car, Ino was bickering about stuff that Shikamaru can't even understand.

"Hey Shika, I don't wanna go home." Ino told him. Shikamaru has a confused look on his face.

"Then where do you wanna go?" He lazily asked.

"Let's go your house." Ino said, leaning on his shoulder.

_OMG… What am I supposed to do? Ino is too troublesome when she's not drunk and now that she's drunk, she's even more troublesome… What a troublesome women. _He thought.

"Isn't that inappropriate, Ino?" Shikamaru gulped.

"What's inappropriate? I'm just going to sleep in your house. Besides, my parents are not home. I don't wanna be alone…" Ino paused.

"I'd rather spend my time with you…." She continued… Shikamaru blushed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes…" She answered.

Neji and Tenten

"Hey Ten… You awake?" Neji tapped her shoulder.

Tenten was leaning no his car's window, with eyes closed. She slowly opened it and said, "Yeah. And didn't I tell you don't call me Ten?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because my only boyfriend can call me that." She simply said.

Neji stopped somewhere meaning nowhere and looked at Tenten, seriously.

"You already have a boyfriend?" He asked. He was kinda angry but he never showed it.

"No I'm not done yet. What I meant is that the guy that would be my boyfriend is the only one who can call me Ten." Tenten explained.

"Oh... but why not me?" Neji smirked.

"Because you're simply not my boyfriend." She looked at him. Neji smirked and murmured, "Just you wait…**TEN**." Of course, Tenten didn't hear it.

Neji then, started his engine and drove her home, directly.

Sasuke and Sakura

Driving on his convertible car, Sasuke and Sakura can feel how the wind's impact in their faces.

"This is so cool…. Wohooo!" Sakura yelled, raising both her arms up.

"I love your car Sasuke." Sakura was saying crazy things now, but Sasuke just ignored her since he already know hat Sakura's trip is.

"Actually, I love Sasuke!" Sakura yelled louder.

"Sakura, you're drunk… just rest…" Sasuke said.

"I'm not drunk Sas. I'm just hyper." Sakura was talking loud.

_Okay, that's definitely weird. She just called me Sas. The only one who calls me that is Kirisa. And why didn't I think of  
__inviting her at the bar? _Sasuke thought.

Yep, Kirisa is definitely the only one who calls Sasuke Sas, which annoys him so much. But not because of the nickname, but because how her soft voice, pronounce his name. Kirisa was a wonderful girl, as he thought. But right now, he has Sakura, beside him. Not to mention, drunk too.

Sakura then stopped yelling, but started hugging Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sakura… I can't see where I'm going. Wait till we get home." Sasuke said.

_Oh fuck… Did I just said, 'wait till we get home'? Shit!_

"Okay.." Since drunken people don't really have any clue of what they're doing, they usually obeyed what someone told them to do.

Couple of minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura reached the Uchiha Residence. Sasuke helped Sakura in her room since she can't walk straight. When Sasuke was about to place Sakura in her bed, she pulled him with her and now he's on top of her.

"Sleep here." Sakura said. It's not a favor but it is an order.

Sasuke lay beside her since he has no choice but to stay. Her arms were around him and her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

_Sigh._ Was all Sasuke did.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

Sasuke woke up in his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw a pink table, pink bed, pink room, and especially pink hair.

_PINK hair?_

_**Yes pink hair.**_

_This is not my room is it?_

_**Of course not. But it will be someday…**_

_What do you mean 'someday'?_

_**Someday you'll understand.**_

_Whatever._

It feels so warm. It feels like someone was beside him. It feels like heaven. It feels like its Sakura.

_Sakura? Oh my god!_

Sasuke looked beside him and saw Sakura. Her face was deeply in the crook of his neck. _That's why it felt so warm._ How could he forget? _Her face was so angelic. _Of course it is. Sakura is a woman with beauty and brain. She's not an ordinary girl. It's like she has a super power that can change Sasuke's cold demeanor into a warm one. It's like she can change anything Sasuke is not. Just seeing her lovely face, his heart starts beating fast. It's feels like walking in water, in air, and in the outer space without any gravity.

On the other hand, every time he sees no Sakura, it feels like he's crashing on the ground. It feels like he's carrying thousands of hollow blocks, it feels like the gravity was all on his back, it feels like… he's the only person living alive.

_What am I thinking? Am I insane?_

_**Actually, when it only comes to Sakura, Kirisa, and your I don't know her name chat mate.**_

_Sakura?_

_Kirisa?_

_My chat mate?_

_**Yuh… you're 3 girlfriends.**_

_They're not my girlfriends._

_**Suuree…**_

_Why do I feel this way?_

Just thinking of Kirisa makes him want to touch her. Makes him want to hug her. Makes him want to… kiss her. He doesn't know why. Yes, Kirisa has more experience with Sasuke than his own fiancé; but he still cares for Sakura… no matter what happen. He was really confused. It was so unfathomable for him. He doesn't know what to do anymore. _Just go with the flow Sasuke…just go with the flow… _He told himself.

_**Is your mind clear?**_

_How could you ask me that? Can't you see? My head is going insane._

**_Actually, you're already insane._**

_Hn._

_**Hello? Did you already forget that you're in Sakura's room? Or you just wanted to stay here for more?**_

_Shut up! _

Sasuke carefully took her head out of his neck. He also took her arms off him. Oh plus her right leg that's on top of him. If you could just take a picture, you'll see that Sasuke looks more like a pillow than a human. He sat up and stared at her angelic face once again. Lost in his thoughts, Sakura groaned.

"Uhhh… my head hurts." Sakura opened her eyes, only to see Sasuke starring at her.

_Why is Sasuke here?_

_**You mean in your bed?**_

_What? In my bed? What is he doing in here? _

**_Uhhh… you just pulled him with you yesterday, who landed on top of you and you dozed off._**

_Oh my gosh!_

_**Yuh… it's really 'oh my gosh'.**_

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

_**I don't know?**_

Sakura shook her head which is really hurting her so much. _Wow Sasuke with his hair that messy looks so hot. OMG! _Sakura thought. Sasuke's hair was really messy like what Sakura said. His bangs were hanging in front of his face and his chicken hair was like a normal hair. Of course it just looks like a chicken because he puts gel on it but if there's no gel, it'll look better.

"Ummm…" Sakura started.

Their eyes were deeply drowned into each other. Their bodies were touching. And their faces were just inches apart.

"I-I'll go take bath." Sasuke said, pointing his thumb on her door.

Did Sasuke just stutter? Impossible but he really did. Wondering how? Maybe because of Sakura? Even he can't believe it.

"O-oh okay." Sakura said.

Sasuke stepped out of her room and closed the door. Sakura was still there, sitting on her bed; same position when she and Sasuke were lost in their thoughts.

-  
-

"Listen up class!" Kurenai said.

"The teachers of nursery students needed volunteers for leadership. They are going to a field trip and they needed two students from this classroom to go and help." Kurenai explained.

"So any volunteer?" The teacher said.

No one raise their hands. Kurenai only looked at their faces. No one seemed to bother going with nursery students. Most senior students always thought of kids as annoying little brats and they really don't want to waste their time, babysitting.

"Okay, seems like no one wants to go. Then I'll just choose." Kurenai smirked.

All the students sighed.

"I choose… Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha." Kurenai said.

Kirisa and Sasuke looked up and yelled, "Why us?"

"Because you guys are smart and you sure can catch up. Don't worry, you'll have fun there." Kurenai-sensei smiled.

"As if!" They both said.

"Now go to room 48 and see Karura-sensei." Kurenai told them.

Sasuke and Kirisa stood up and went to room 48.

-  
-

At the door, Kirisa and Sasuke were standing. The teacher saw them and approached them.

"Hi! Are you two the volunteers?" Karura-sensei asked.

"Actually, more like forced volunteers." Sasuke answered coldly. Sakura nudge him. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh... what he meant is that… uhhh… er… yeah. We're the volunteers. Don't mind him. He's always like that." Kirisa said.

"Oh okay then… Wait here then I'll give you your partner." Karura said and went to get one of her students.

"Chirou? Come here. Your partners are here." The teacher called him.

Chirou, the kid stood up from his seat and walked beside his teacher to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Okay, our little Chirou here will be your partner….. Uhhh…" The teacher said.

"Sa-I mean Kirisa." Sakura said.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Okay… Chirou be good okay." The teacher let him go and now, Kirisa is holding his hand.

The teacher went in front of the class and said, "Okay class, you know your partners already and they're outside beside the bus, waiting for you. We're leaving now. Let's go." The teacher announced. The students stood up to their seats and run outside to see their partners.

"Let's go Chirou?" Kirisa asked. Sasuke was just standing beside her, his hands on his pocket.

"Okay." Chirou said.

As they entered the bus, they took the middle seat on the right side. Kirisa was beside the window with Chirou on her lap, while Sasuke was sitting beside her, with eyes closed.

"Hey! Is he sleeping?" Chirou asked Kirisa, pointing at Sasuke. Sakura turned her head to see him.

"You mean Sasuke? No he's not. He's just like that... you now, thinking." Kirisa explained. Chirou just nodded.

_How did she know I'm not sleeping? Sakura is the only person who knows it since she always go to my room. Uhhh… whatever. _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking at Sakura playing with Chirou.

"Rock paper scissors." Sakura and Chirou said in unison.

"Rock paper scissors." And again.

"Rock paper scissors." And again. Chirou won… of course… Sakura made it in purpose… She simply doesn't want Chirou to cry just because she always wins so she gotta let him win.

"Guys we're here!" Karura announced.

The bus stopped in front of the zoo. "Yay!" Chirou said. Sakura sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

As they stepped in front of the zoo, they can see many people there.

"Okay guys listen up! Let's meet here at 7 PM okay." Karura said.

"Okay." They all said.

-  
-

At a bench, Sasuke, Sakura and Chirou were sitting for a break. They walked and walked and walked. It's too tiring now.

"Can I call you my second mom and dad?" Out of nowhere, Chirou said. Sasuke and Sakura had wide eyes.

"What? Are you kidding?" They both said in unison.

"Please? Please? You are together anyway." Chirou said.

"Uhhh…" Sakura can't find the right word to say.

"Please?" Chirou showed his puppy dog eyes.

"O-okay." Sakura said. _But we're not together. _Sakura thought. Sasuke sighed.

"Yay!" Chirou cheered.

"Mommy, daddy, I want ice cream." Chirou said, pointing at the ice cream stand.

"Uhhh… o-okay." Sakura answered. Chirou and Sakura stood up to buy ice cream while Sasuke was still sitting on the bench with eyes closed.

_Maybe I can enjoy this._ He thought.

A couple of minutes ago, Sakura and Chirou came back. Then they sat beside Sasuke. Once again, Chirou was on Sakura's lap. Chirou was holding two vanilla ice creams but the other one wasn't in a cone.

"Chirou, why did you buy two? Can you finish that?" Sakura asked. Chirou looked at her and said, "No. Of course I can't finish this. The other one is not for me." Sakura had a confused look on her face and asked, "Then who's it for?"

"It's for you and daddy." Chirou said, licking his ice cream. Sakura bit her lip and sighed. _Oh my god. _She thought.

"Here… you and daddy share." Chirou said. Chirou handed the other ice cream to Kirisa. "Go mommy. Share it with daddy." Chirou said. "Uhhh… o-h okay."

Kirisa called Sasuke's name. He then opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ice cream?" Kirisa asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Please daddy? Please eat?" Chirou pleaded.

"Hn."

"Yay!" Chirou cheered. Sakura fed Sasuke by the spoon. She blushed. "Mommy your turn. Eat." Chirou said. Kirisa nodded. She then took a spoon full of ice cream and ate it.

Oh my god! She can't believe it. She's actually sharing ice cream with Sasuke. Not to mention, using the same spoon. How she thanked this little cupid on her lap. Was it supposed to happen though? They don't know. Oh well, at least, she's kinda enjoying the time.

"Aweeee…. You guys look so sweet." Chirou said. Sakura was still feeding Sasuke and after his turn, it's her turn to eat.

"Uhhh... he! he!" Was all Sakura could say. Well, they were forced to do.

_Why am I acting cold? Aren't I supposed to act cold when I'm only around Sakura?_

_**Yuh. You're absolutely right. You can be yourself now.**_

_You're right… she's not Sakura. Now I can rip my mask off and show who I'm really is. _

_**Have it your way.**_

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Kirisa was a bit shocked. She doesn't know what to do and she actually has a confused look on her face. When she looked at him, Sasuke wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the kid on her lap. Suddenly, Sasuke felt her stare and looked at her direction.

"What?" He asked. Sakura don't know how to put the right words. "Do you mind?" She asked. Sasuke has a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sakura just pointed at his arm that's around her shoulder.

Sasuke smirked. "You don't want it there then have it your way." Sasuke said, putting his arm around her waist. Of course he knows what Sakura meant for the first time. He was just teasing her. Besides, he likes how he touches her. As what he did, Sakura blushed and turned to Chirou who's still finishing his ice cream.

At the amusement park, Sakura saw small boutiques. There are children's clothes, women's clothes and men's clothes. First she thought that it's just nothing but when she looked closer, she realized that she wasn't hallucinating. Yes… there are really boutiques in amusement parks. When Sasuke looked at her, he saw the needs in her eyes. So then he said, "Let's go." Sakura looked at him and actually had a confused look on her face.

"Let's go buy you and Chirou clothes." He simply said.

Sakura's head lit up and smiled. "Really? Let's go."

"Yay! We're going shopping." Chirou said. Sakura just laughed.

As they entered the children's clothes, Sakura started looking clothes for Chirou with Sasuke just following them around.

"Mommy I want this one." Chirou pointed at a yellow shirt with Dickies on the center of it. Sakura took it and smiled. It was indeed cool. She thinks that it really fit Chirou. It was a small size though; of course Chirou is just a kid.

After 30 minutes of searching for clothes, the three of them went to the counter. Chirou picked all the clothes he wanted. Sakura also picked some clothes for him. It was a lot but no worries. Even though Sakura and Chirou were not loaded, there's Sasuke who is. Besides, he's rich and has lot of credit cards. Plus, he won't let Sakura pay for it and he's the one who suggested it.

"Here you go sir." The cashier handed Sasuke his credit card and gave him a seductive look. Sasuke smirked. When Sakura saw it, she quickly snapped the cashier in reality. "Miss, can we have our stuff now!" She said aloud.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry!" The cashier said.

When they exited the shop, Sasuke looked at Sakura and said, "Your turn." She just nodded.

-  
-

"Okay… I think this is enough." Sakura said. She already picked many different kinds of clothing but Sasuke still tell her to choose more.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay."

When they reached the cashier, Sakura put the clothes on the counter which contains two jeans, two caprices, two tank tops, three mini skirts, one jacket, and two long shorts for sports.

As the cashier looked at how many she's going to buy, you can clearly see how devastated she was. Yes, that's a lot.

"Can you pay for this?" The cashier asked but before Sakura could answer, Sasuke butted in.

"I can." He showed his credit card and when the cashier took it; her finger touched his and blushed. Sakura could see it and feels like punching the girl straight in the face.

After a couple of minutes of scanning the bar codes of the clothes, the cashier bags it in.

As soon as they got out of the women's clothes, Sakura left out a loud sigh.

"Let's go somewhere." Sasuke suggested.

"Aren't you gonna buy your clothes daddy?" Chirou asked.

"No. I do--" But before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Sakura pulled him in the store and said, "Oh yes! It's your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at his companions.

-  
-

"Phew! That was tiring." Sakura said. "Wait… what's next after the amusement park?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's the zoo." Chirou said.

"Come let's go… I think the others were there already." Sakura said. Sasuke followed.

It took a couple of minutes to arrive there because they took a separate bus from the others.

As they entered the zoo, you can see many people walking around, and amazingly looking at the animals.

"Let's go see the lions." Chirou said.

"Sure…." Kirisa said. Chirou was now walking beside Kirisa, holding her hand while Sasuke at the back looking at them and smiled.

Wow! Looks like Sasuke smiling so often…

"Rawwrr!" The sound of the lion amazed Chirou.

"Lion King!" Chirou said. Sakura just giggled.

"Look! There's so many of them." Kirisa told Chirou…

Chirou was very astonished by the lions' rawr-ing.

"Do you wanna go see the birds?" Sakura asked. Chirou looked at her and nodded.

-  
-

"Hey I see love birds!" Chirou said.

"Really! Where is it…" Sakura asked.

The three of them approached the love birds and watched them do things together.

It was silent for a while until Chirou spoke.

"Have you ever wondered why love birds were always paired in two?" Chirou asked.

Sasuke and Kirisa shook their heads.

For Sasuke, 'who cares anyway?' And for Sakura, 'I wonder'.

Sakura really wanting to know asked Chirou. "Can you tell me why, little one?" He nodded.

"Because they love each other. If one of them dies, the other one will die too because of loneliness. In short, they can't be separated." Chirou proudly said because he knows it.

"How did you know about this?" In curiosity, Sasuke asked.

"My mom told me about it. We have a pet shop, mostly birds." Chirou answered.

"Really? I wanna go there and see more types of birds." Sakura said.

"Yeah… you can visit me sometime. It's called Oriza pet shop, near the school." The cupid said.

-  
-

Hours have passed and it's time for Chirou to go back home. Sasuke and Kirisa brought him to the bus they rode in and said bye to each other. Karura asked them if they wanted to go with them but the pink haired and the raven haired teens said they'll stay there for a lil' bit.

Looking at the sparkling stars in the dark sky, Sasuke spoke. "I had fun… I needed it."

Sakura looked at him and said, "Yeah… same here."

"Let's go home." Sasuke stood up and Kirisa followed.

First, they both went back to the emptied school since their stuff is in their locker and they have to go and get it. Second, Sasuke's car was still on the parking lot. And third, Kirisa still has to go to Ino's house to change knowing that it's just nearby the school.

"Bye Sasuke… See you tomorrow." Sakura ran off and Sasuke drove off.

**To be continued…**

How is it? Oh... in the next chapter, just to tell you, it'll be the start of their twisted story...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it.! Oh guys… thnx 4 the reviews… it's so nice of you… anywayz, let's start.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sasuke groaned. This time, being awakened by his noisy alarm clock. Opening his eyes, all he can see is the sunlight, reflecting to his face. He then got up and blinked a few times to recover from his sleep and turned the alarm clock off.

"Today was Saturday and why did I even bother to wake up early?" He asked himself and directly went to brush his teeth and take a shower.

After half an hour, he went to get dress and went downstairs to eat breakfast. There in the kitchen, he didn't find Amy cooking breakfast instead, found Sakura doing it again. When he turned around, he saw Amy cleaning the house and greeted by her. Sakura hearing this turned to see Sasuke and shocked that he woke up so early that she didn't even have the chance to finish her cooking. In fact, she was just starting.

"Sasuke! You woke up so early I didn't even get to finish my cooking and—ouch." Sakura said looking at him and suddenly yelped in pain. She forgot that she's cutting carrot into pieces and just cut herself along with it. She looked at her hand and saw it bleeding.

Sasuke on the other hand approached her and cleaned her bleeding finger by sucking it. He then dragged her to sit on the closest chair he could ever find and sat her down. "Wait here." He said. Sakura looked at him in confusion. _Isn't Sasuke… what wait… he's so cold yet... he's caring… what the hell? Is this Sasuke? Oh my god… I never thought of him doing this to me… I'm so lucky  
he's my fiancé. _Sakura thought.

After a few minutes, Sasuke came back with a bandage in his right hand. He then sat in front of Sakura and wrapped it in her bleeding finger. "There… be careful next time." He said and went to the living room not wanting to turn around and looked at her confused face. _What the heck? Just a minute ago he cares and after that he doesn't care? What's wrong with him? _Sakura asked herself and stood to continue her chopping.

-

-

_What the heck did I just do? Why did I even bother to care? Arghhh… what's happening to me?_ Sasuke thought. He was sitting on the sofa leaning his back on it and both arms on his head clutching it.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sasuke sighed and answered it.

"Who's this?" He asked.

'It's Naruto and you're not supposed to say "who's this" when you answer the phone.' Naruto lectured.

"What you want me to say then?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

'You have to say "Hello" first… and by the way, we're going there.'

"What do you mean "we're"… who else is coming?" He asked.

'Wait… lemme think. Me, Lazyass, and the Freak. Oww!' Naruto said on the line...

"Whatever…" Is all Sasuke could say.

'Okay, open your front door now. Ow ow!' Naruto ordered.

"Why and how dare you order me?" Sasuke irritatedly said.

'Cuz we're ow outside your house and hurry up cuz they're beating me up. Ow ow ow!' Naruto said with "ows".

"Fine."

-

-

At the front door, yes you could see Neji and Shikamaru beating him up which looked so stupid. Sasuke sighed.

"What took you so long?" Naruto nagged.

"Hn."

"Can't you say other words rather than "hn?"" Naruto asked.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out of my house." An annoyed Sasuke said.

"You can't." Naruto said.

"Why can't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Cuz it's Sakura's house too! Beat that." Naruto proudly said.

Sasuke can't think of what to say next. Naruto is indeed right. It's also Sakura's house. Only, it happened because of unwanted arranged marriage.

"So? It's still my house." Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever…" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Are you guys done?" Shikamaru and Neji asked in unison. Then, they walked off to the living room. Naruto and Sasuke followed.

As soon as they reached the living room, Naruto opened the Ps2 and started playing Tekken: Tag Tournament. Of course it wouldn't be fun if you're playing alone so Neji joined in. Shikamaru was just sitting on the couch; arms crossed and guess what, sleeping.

On the other hand, Sasuke who is also sitting on the couch was once again, leaning his back, legs wide open forming a V, (A/N: Cuz that how guys sit right?) and his hand on his head, thinking, which looked so hot.

Minutes have passed; they're still in the same position. They haven't even moved yet specially the sleeping one since he's sleeping and you don't walk or talk while you're sleeping cuz you're sleeping and sleeping means sleeping period.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"Finished." A girly voice yelled, coming from the kitchen which snapped the guys out.

"That's Sakura… she's cooking breakfast and I guess it's done." Sasuke answered before someone asked about it.

"Sasuke, I'm done… you hungry ye—" Sakura coming out of the kitchen said, but unable to finish it when she saw the Westcrew in  
the living room.

"Sakura! Good morning! Haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" Naruto ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"I'm… uh... fine Naruto." Having a hard time to talk because of Naruto's grip on her, but she still managed to say what she had to  
say.

Seeing this on Sasuke's eyes was a different story. He was boiling with jealousy even thought he doesn't want to admit it. Why? He doesn't know. "Naruto… quit it." Sasuke said.

"Not yet… I miss Sakura so much… even **Kirisa** can't match her." Naruto said but there's just one little problem. He just mentioned  
a girl's name at the Uchiha residence and what will happen if Sakura misunderstand it.

_That idiot. Now Sakura will start asking things about her. _Sasuke thought.

"Naruto… you're killing me. Now stop hugging me or I'll punch you." Sakura threatened. Naruto who's afraid of Sakura's temper backed off.

"Hehehe… sorry Sakura." Naruto apologized. He then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the sofa where Sasuke was sitting and let her sit there.

After that, silence took over until Sakura spoke. "So…. Who's Kirisa?" She asked pretending that she doesn't know Kirisa at all.  
No one answered. She just looked at Shikamaru who woke up a minute ago, then to Naruto then to Neji to Sasuke. She then raised  
an eyebrow.

"She's our classmate." Sasuke coldly said.

"Oh. Is she nice?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't answer and actually doesn't wanna answer at all. "She's nice but sometimes brutal but she's fun to be with." Naruto answered.

"Cool… anywayz, what are you guys doing here so early?" Sakura asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with ice cube." Naruto answered one again and received a smack on the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"For calling me that." Sasuke emotionlessly said.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled.

"I heard that." Sasuke said. Naruto just backed away a little.

"Well, d'you guys eat breakfast yet? You wanna eat?" Sakura asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"No we haven't eaten yet and we definitely want to eat." Naruto being a talkative one said.

"Okay and wait here. I'll bring the food." Sakura ran off to the kitchen.

"Wow Sasuke. You're wife sure is great. I wish I could have one just like that." Naruto said.

"Shut up and she's not my wife…" Sasuke retorted.

"Yet." Neji continued and smirked.

A couple of minutes have passed; Sakura came back with a big tray with her both hands carrying it. Not to mention, having a hard  
time walking. Of course! She is a girl… duhh.

Sasuke saw her and stood up and approached her. He then grabbed the tray from her and brought it to the living room table.

"Awww Sasuke… that's so sweet." Naruto teased.

"Shut it." Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine." Naruto then grabbed his plate. Same as Neji and Shikamaru since they're hungry.

Sakura reached them and sat beside Sasuke who's not eating.

"Hey why aren't you eating?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer instead he asked her, "What about you?"

"Oh we ran out of plate. They are all on the sink. Hehehe... I kinda used them all and I don't want to use the ones on the storage  
room." Sakura said. "Come on eat. I'll eat later after you guys. Besides, Amy is still washing them." Sakura added.

Sasuke then grabbed the plate of spaghetti and started eating. Then a thought of Kirisa came to his head.

Flashback

_Kirisa called Sasuke's name. He then opened his eyes and looked at her._

"_Ice cream?" Kirisa asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

"_Please daddy? Please eat?" Chirou pleaded._

"_Hn."_

"_Yay!" Chirou cheered. Sakura fed Sasuke by the spoon. She blushed. "Mommy your turn. Eat." Chirou said. Kirisa nodded. She then took a spoon full of ice cream and ate it._

_Oh my god! She can't believe it. She's actually sharing ice cream with Sasuke. Not to mention, using the same spoon. How  
she thanked this little cupid on her lap. Was it supposed to happen though? They don't know. Oh well, at least, she's kinda enjoying the time._

"_Aweeee…. You guys look so sweet." Chirou said. Sakura was still feeding Sasuke and after his turn, it's her turn to eat._

"_Uhhh... he! he!" Was all Sakura could say. Well, they were forced to do._

End of Flashback

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura who noticed it and looked back. "Say ah." Sasuke said.

"Ah?" Sakura followed, not knowing what she is doing. The next thing she knew, Sasuke was sharing his spaghetti to her. Meaning, he's feeding her, using the same spoon.

_Oh my god. Me and Sasuke were using the same spoon again. I'm so lucky. Wait but I've notice that he's been being sweet lately. I wonder why. _She thought. Good thing her inner self didn't pop out or she'll get annoyed again.

"Aweeee… You guys look so sweet." Naruto teased.

"Uhhh… he! he/Shut up!" Sakura/Sasuke said.

After a couple of minutes of eating, Sasuke took the plates and went to the kitchen to help Amy wash it.

-

-

"This is so boring." Sakura said, leaning on the sofa.

Sasuke who's already leading on the sofa opened his eyes.

"Let's go billiards." Neji simply said.

"Let's go." Sakura's head lit up and smiled.

-

-

With loud music playing, Sakura watch Sasuke play billiards like there's no one or nothing around her, except Sasuke. _Wow. He  
looks hot on that position._ She thought.

Sasuke was aiming for the 8th ball, the last ball. (A/N: They're only playing 8 balls.) He was really good at billiards and there's no doubt. It's like Sasuke is good at everything or maybe he is except for showing his expression? Maybe?

"Hey Sasuke. Go get your girl and introduce her to us." A guy said.

"Why should I Kurosaki? Sasuke said.

"Oh come on. It's not like we're gonna take her from you." Kurosaki said.

Sasuke didn't answer nor look at him. He just continued playing.

Kurosaki is a 19 year old guy. He goes to Fairy Leif High and a senior in their school. He and Sasuke were not that good of friends.  
Big scandal will happen if they get encountered but fate wasn't on either of their side and chose them to meet. What would happen now?

_Wait. Isn't Sakura goes to Fairy Leif High? Why doesn't Kurosaki know her? _Sasuke thought. He then saw Kurosaki went to Sakura's table and started talking to her. This made Sasuke's blood boil and started walking in their direction.

-

-

"Hey." Kurosaki said. Sakura's head looked up and saw a red-headed guy smiling at her. She then smiled back. Even though she doesn't know the guy who's in front of her, she still said, "Hey."

"What's your name miss?" Kurosaki asked. Sakura doesn't know if she should tell him her name or not. "I'm—" Before she could  
even tell him her name, Sasuke pulled her out there. He then put his arm protectively at her shoulder and put her arm around his waist.

"Come on Sakura. We're going somewhere else." Sasuke said as they approach his friends at the billiard table number seven.

"Wow… you guys are getting sweeter, aren't' you? Naruto teased.

"Naruto, this isn't the time. We're going somewhere else. Come on." Sasuke said and exited the building.

"What's with him today?" Naruto wondered. Shikamaru and Neji just shrugged their shoulders.

Before they knew it, someone spoke out of nowhere. "Well, if it isn't the friends of the Uchiha." Kurosaki said.

_Kurosaki… _Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto thought.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Naruto asked, giving Kurosaki a glare.

"Can't a guy and his friends have fun in this place?" Kurosaki said.

"Whatever. Come one guys, Sasuke's waiting." Neji said and started walking. Naruto and Shikamaru started following him out.

"Watch your backs." Naruto threatened.

"We'll see." Kurosaki whispered.

-

-

"I guess that's why Sasuke told us to out to get out of there. That Kurosaki." Naruto said angrily.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said.

"Hmn." That's all Neji could say.

A couple of minutes of walking, the three of them reached Sasuke's car and went inside.

"What took you guys so long?" Sasuke said.

No one answered. Sakura was now having a confused look on her face. _What's happening? Why is no one talking?_ She thought.

"Hey! Let's go somewhere—" She was once again got cut off.

"We're going home Sakura and that's final." Sasuke slightly angrily said.

"Okay…" She said softly.

_How could he be so possessive? Is he? Well whatever. That guy just said "Hi" to me. What's wrong with that? Is it bad to socialize now? _Sakura thought.

-

-

The Westcrew are in Sasuke's room. They we're talking about what happened earlier; not noticing Sakura was listening to them.

_Is Kurosaki really that bad? _Sakura thought.

-

-

"Man… Why did he ever show up now?" Naruto said, ruffling his hair. He was sitting on Sasuke's computer desk.

"I don't know." Sasuke said who's clutching the sheet of his bed.

"Man… that guy really makes me want to puke." Naruto said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Neji asked, going through Sasuke's drawers.

"We brought him down once already. We'll bring him down again." Sasuke said.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled. He was laying on the floor with closed eyes.

"Fine. Those guys doesn't really know how to give up eh? Then they'll get it." Naruto said.

"Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Kurosaki will aim for her." Neji said, getting what Shikamaru meant.

"She'll be your weakest point." Shikamaru said.

_Damn. _Sasuke thought.

"I'll take care of her." Sasuke said.

"Are you gonna tell her though?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and said, "No need."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"She doesn't have to get involve." Sasuke simply said.

"Okay then." Naruto said.

"Let's wait for him to make a move first before we make a plan so that we'll know what to do." Sasuke said.

"K." Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto said.

"Come on. Sakura will get suspicious." Sasuke said and went out of the door, finding Sakura leaning on the wall beside the door, thinking.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

She then snapped out of her thoughts and thought, _I got busted._ "I… umm... Sasuke… I... Uh… sorry about—" She got cut off  
again. _Why do I always have to get cut off?_ She thought.

"Fine. I'll tell you later." Sasuke said and helped Sakura to stand up. Then they all went to the living room and started discussing  
some things.

**To be continued…**

**A/N**

**I finished the tenth chapter at last. By the way, on the next chap, you'll know what their problem with Kurosaki is. Just  
wait and see. Review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note: **Just to remind you that this story will be long… it may reach up to 30 or so chapters so yeah…. this won't end that easily.

P.S. I managed to type this one on my sister's computer… I forgot that we have two computers. My bad…

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

"So what's up with Kurosaki and you, guys?" Sakura asked who's sitting beside Sasuke.

"Kurosaki's gang and us; me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto, got into a fight one time in a bar." Neji explained.

"Why did you guys got into a fight?" The pink haired asked.

Shikamaru leaned back and Naruto sighed.

"Cuz they're all acting like a jerk." Neji said.

"You guys are jerks too." Sakura smirk.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in listen-this-is-not-a-joke tone.

"They were all acting arrogant saying they can beat all the people who're in that club. But they forgot that we're there and we totally heard it." Neji paused then continued. "We all got irritated and Naruto burst out his bubble, shouting at them saying, "What makes you think you can beat us" Then Kurosaki's gang went up to our table and the insulting started." Neji said.

"And that's why you got into a fight." Sakura said in a statement. The guys all nodded.

"That's so simple you guys. Even if you won, those guys won't stop until you talk about it. You know why? You guys are all hot-headed. You should've just pretended you didn't hear it." Sakura said.

"We can't just ignore them. All of the people in that club heard it but no one said anything and Kurosaki thinks that all of us were afraid of him. We can't let that pass." Naruto said aloud.

"But still… it's so childish." She sighed.

"But now it's not." Shikamaru spoke.

Sakura got confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Kurosaki saw you." Neji simply said. Sakura looked at him and said, "So?"

"So? So they'll hit on you." Naruto said.

"I can protect myself." Sakura assured. Neji shook his head.

"They will still do everything and try everything just to get you." Naruto said.

"Why? It's not that I'm THAT special or anything." Sakura said.

"No stupid. Cuz you're Sasuke's girlfriend. Well, actually, you're his fiancé." Naruto explained. Sakura blushed.

"Fine I give up. But Sasuke's here right? So… he'll protect me." Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him to her.

Sasuke looked at her giving her yeah-right-now-get-off look. "Right." Sakura said and let Sasuke go.

"Whatever. But I doubt we'll see them soon." Neji said.

"Right." Shikamaru agreed. Naruto nodded. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"By the way, who's Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"He's our friend. He went to L.A. to study and we don't know when he'll be coming back." Naruto answered. Sakura mouthed an "Oh".

"Well… let's just forget about Kurosaki. So wanna guys meet your girlfriends?" Sakura suggested.

They all gave her a confused look excluding Sasuke.

"Huh?" Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto asked.

"Stop asking. I'll call them." Sakura stood up and headed to the phone. The guys watched her even Sasuke.

As she dialed a number, she looked back and said, "Wait a sec."

Then, "Hello?" Sakura started.

"Umm… hey! Wanna come here? Some one's waiting for you here."

"Secret."

"Well, call the others and make them go here okay."

"Okay"

"Bye." Sakura finished.

Sakura then went back sitting on the couch. She then leaned back.

"Who did you called?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes closed.

"Secret." Sakura smirked. Then suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it.

_Is this Haruno Sakura?_ A guy on the other line asked.

"Yes. This is Sakura Haruno."

_Hey! Just want you to know if you miss me._

"Umm... who the hell are you and why would I miss you?" Sakura asked on the phone. The guys looked at her and Sasuke just glared at her phone.

_Hey! Hey! Come on. Don't you remember me? Idate. Morino Idate._ The guy said.

"Idate?" Sakura's eyes lit up. Sasuke glared at her but she didn't notice.

_Yeah. Now you remembered. So how's my friend._

"I'm good you?" Sakura asked.

And then the conversation got longer and longer. Sakura didn't even notice the doorbell ringing and Sasuke is getting irritated.

"Sakura." Naruto called. She didn't hear him.

"Sakura." He called again.

"SAKURA! THE DOORBELL IS RINGING. IT MIGHT BE THE ONES YOU CALLED BEFORE. NOT T MENTION, SOMEONE **IS** GETTING JEALOUS HERE." Naruto shouted.

Sakura then snapped out and remembered that she's not alone. "Opps… sorry. I'll get the door." She said.

"Hey Idate. I gotta go." She said on the other line while approaching the door.

_Okay then. Bye._

"Bye." Then Sakura hung up. She then put her phone inside her pocket and opened the door revealing Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Hey." They all said then hugged each other.

"So, who's waiting for us?" Ino asked.

"Just follow me." Then Sakura led them to the living room.

The girls followed Sakura.

As they reached the living room, the guys looked at them. As Ino saw Sasuke, she ran and hugged him. Sakura smiled. _She never changed._ She thought.

"Ino. Get. Off." Sasuke said. Ino giggled.

"I was just teasing you." She told Sasuke. She then went to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"Ino. Get. Off." Shikamaru, who can't breathe, managed to say the words.

"Hmm… I was just teasing you." She said. The girls all chuckled.

"Let's go to my room. It's boring here." Sakura suggested.

"But… you said they want to meet us and now you're separating us?" Ino complained.

"You really do love boys eh?" Sakura said. Ino nodded with her please-let's-not-leave-them-here look.

"Oh they're coming. Right." Sakura said, looking at Neji to Shikamaru to Naruto to Sasuke.

All the boys sighed then followed the girls.

-  
-

"It's pink." Neji coldly said as he looked at Sakura's room. The girls giggled.

"Hmm… look guys. Sakura has a pic of Sasuke." Ino teased. Sakura blushed. All of them looked at the pic of Sasuke excluding him (Sasuke).

"Where did you get this Sakura?" Tenten teased.

"Could it be that someone gave it to her?" Hinata teased more.

"No. No. You guys. I snatched it at the photo album downstairs." Sakura admitted. She then blushed.

All of them sniggered. Sasuke just lay down on Sakura's bed, not caring.

"I'm gonna watch TV." Neji sat down on the floor, in front of the TV.

"Neji. Don't get too close to the TV." Tenten said.

"Oooohhhh… do you guys know what people struck the most?" Sakura teased as she heard Tenten warn Neji about the TV.

"No. What is it?" Hinata said.

"Worry." Sakura simply said.

"You have a good point." Ino agreed. She was looking through Sakura's stuff. Same as Hinata, Tenten and Naruto. Shikamaru was laying on the floor, sleeping. Sasuke was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke, what's good about Sakura's ceiling?" Ino asked.

"Hn." He answered.

"Oh I know. You're imagining that Sakura's face was in the ceiling since you can't look at her." Ino teased.

Sasuke didn't say anything. "Hey Ino… stop the teasing already." Sakura said, opening her computer.

"Hmm… I wonder why he's not on." Sakura said, cupping her chin.

"Who's not on? And a guy?" Tenten asked and approached Sakura's computer. Sasuke sat up and raised his eyebrow.

"My chat mate and he's not on. We always talk and he's really nice. Well… I mean... not nice but a jerk but I still have fun every time I talk to him." Sakura explained. Sasuke glared at the computer.

"So are you going out with him?" Naruto asked, hearing what the girls are talking about.

"Ah no. But he's really cool. I bet he's hot too." Sakura smiled.

"Hey forehead girl! Are you trying to make **someone** jealous?" Ino asked, putting her ands on her waist. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ino mouthed "Sasuke" and she mouthed an "OH"

"Ah no. I'm just being open. I don't want to keep a secret on you guys that I have a guy friend on the internet." Sakura said.

"Oh okay then." Ino said.

"Hmm… I have a question." Tenten said. All of them looked at her even the boys.

"Can you love someone you don't even know?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so. Well, as far as I know, looks doesn't matter as long as your heart tells you that you love that guy or girl." Sakura answered.

_Girl Talk._ All the boys thought.

"Hmm... but what if you find out that this guy is so freakin' ugly and it turned you off?" Ino asked.

"Hmm... I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I'll have to run?" Sakura responded. The girls giggled.

"You guys are mean." Naruto said.

"Whatever. I bet you guys don't want an ugly girlfriend as well." Ino said.

"I agree." Hinata said.

"Okay okay okay. Let's stop this non-sense." Tenten said.

"Okay." Ino agreed.

-  
-

A couple of minutes later and Sakura decided to talk to Sasuke. And so, she sat beside the laying Sasuke on her bed.

"Hey." Sakura started.

"Hmmn." He answered.

"So… what's up?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Nothing much."

"Okay." _Sigh. This talk it getting to nowhere. I'll just stop. He's not gonna talk to me anyway._ Sakura thought.

-  
-

_Muwahahaha…I found a camera._ Ino thought. Then she saw Sasuke and Sakura, beside each other and decided to take pictures.

_Awww… It could've been sweeter if they're both laying down or hugging each other, or kissing. _Ino thought. She then looked at Shikamaru and took a lot of picture of him. _I got him. Yes!_ She thought.

Then she just continued taking and taking pictures. Good thing no one noticed her.

-  
-

Hours passed and they gotta go home. There's still school on the next day and they don't want to wake up so late so…

"Well guys, today was fun." Hinata said. Sakura smiled. Beside her was a bored Sasuke. The both of them were at the front door saying their goodbyes to their friends.

"Yep. It was fun. Especially looking at Sakura's stuff." Tenten agreed.

"Well, see you later Sakura." Naruto said and went to his car.

"Ino hurry up!" shouted Shikamaru who's already in the car and waiting for Ino impatiently.

"Yeah. Just wait a sec." Ino shouted back. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, see you later." Ino said and hugged Sakura who hugged her back.

"Bye." Ino waved her hand as she approached Shikamaru.

-  
-

Sigh.

Sakura lay on her bed—the same spot where Sasuke lay before.

"Hmmm… he really does smelled good." Sakura said, absorbing the scent her fiancée left.

"Ah wait. I wanna check if my chat mate is online." Sakura then got up and went to her opened computer.

_Yes he is online._ She thought. She then started to make a conversation with him.

Pink-iS.H.: Hey! I haven't talked 2 u 4 long tym.

S.U./.Sharingan: Yea I know.

Pink-iS.H.: So wat's up?

S.U./.Sharingan: Nm

Pink-iS.H.: Ur boring. TOTALLY boring.

S.U./.Sharingan: So r u.

Pink-iS.H.: No I'm not boring.

S.U./.Sharingan: W/e

S.U./.Sharingan: Miss yah.

As Sakura saw the last thing he said, she started blushing.

Pink-iS.H.: Miss yah too.

Pink-iS.H.: Okay… Ur making me blush.

S.U./.Sharingan: 2 bad. Even though u hasn't seen me yet, even in internet, my charisma works.

Pink-iS.H.: Shut up!

S.U./.Sharingan: Heh.

Pink-iS.H.: So…

S.U./.Sharingan: So… how's u & ur boyfriend?

Pink-iS.H.: Hmm… still the same.

S.U./.Sharingan: Wat do u mean?

Pink-iS.H.: He still makes me sad but whatever.

S.U./.Sharingan: Y don't u just break up with him then?

Pink-iS.H.: I can't.

S.U./.Sharingan: Y can't u?

Pink-iS.H.: Cuz…

S.U./.Sharingan: Cuz…?

Pink-iS.H.: It's hard… and it's not that easy.

S.U./.Sharingan: How come?

Pink-iS.H.: U c, uhhh… nvm. It's just that…

S.U./.Sharingan: Cuz… you love him?

Pink-iS.H.: No u can't say I love him already cuz I really hated him at first.

S.U./.Sharingan: Explain.

Pink-iS.H.: Ever since r freshman year, I started liking him. 1 day, I confessed but he just rejected me. I thought it's not the ryt tym 2 giv up yet so, everytym I hav dat chance, I wil go up to him & tell him "I lyk u." but he always reject me. He's always acting lyk a jerk and I started hating him.

S.U./.Sharingan: Then y d'you guys become a couple?

Pink-iS.H.: Cuz…

Sakura couldn't tell him the truth that their parents started it and arranged their marriage. Just to remember, because of this arranged marriage, Sakura is starting to fall for Sasuke… again. Maybe… just maybe, Sasuke will appreciate her love… this time.

S.U./.Sharingan: Ok ok… dat's enough. I'm not forcing u. Let's juz change the subject.

Pink-iS.H.: Ok.

And their never ending chat continued until Sakura and her chat mate decided to end it.

It was already 1 AM and they still need to get to school early. "Man… I'm so tired." Sakura said. "Hmmm… I'm gonna go to sleep now." She said and lay down on her bed.

-  
-

Sakura was walking to school. Once again, she couldn't find where she had put her car key. As far as she know, it's somewhere in her room but she just can't find it. Plus, she can't ride with Sasuke since he doesn't know that Sakura goes to his school.

"Man… it's hard to walk especially when you still have to go to Ino's house to change. It's like I'm walking double now." Sakura whined to herself.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura was in front of the school and was about to enter. But as she looked at the sky, she didn't notice that a girl was walking towards her.

Bump.

"Oww…" Sakura landed on her but. _Butt ache_ she thought.

"Sorry... I'm very very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl apologized.

"No it's okay… I'm the one who's not looking." Sakura said. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail and was wearing a white mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strap. Sakura was wearing two white gold bangles on her right hand and holding a white purse on her left hand. Her books were scattered all over the place. She doesn't have her back pack since she left it in her locker.

"I'm really sorry." The girl apologized once again. She then helped Sakura collect her book.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled at her. Her smiled was then followed by a shocked face. It's as if she's looking at a mirror. The girl who's standing in front of her was almost the same as her. She has a long pink hair, bright blue eyes, soft pale skin, sexy body, and a height that's just the same as Sakura's.

"I… ah… ummm…" was only Sakura could say.

"Heeeey…. We look alike." The girl said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. _Pull yourself up Sakura. Come on. It's just a coincidence._ She thought.

"Opps… sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Sakura Hikaru." The girl introduced.

_Sakura?_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah... Umm… I'm Saku—I mean, Haruno Kirisa." Sakura offered her hand to her.

After shaking their hands, Kirisa asked Sakura why she's in her school.

"You see, my mom transferred me here and I'm kinda lost." Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura, if you want, I can be your tour guide for today and I'll also introduce you to my friends." Kirisa suggested.

"That's great then and please just call me by my first name. No need to be formal." Hikaru said.

"Well Hikaru, welcome to Konoha High." Kirisa welcomed.

"Thanks." Hikaru smiled. Then Kirisa grabbed her hard and said, "Come on. Let's sit by the cherry blossom and talk. I'll look at your schedule later since we still have fifteen more minutes before the bell rings."

As they sat by the Sakura tree, Kirisa stood up and looked at her. Hikaru looked back and smiled. "You want a drink?" Kirisa offered.

"That would be fine." Hikaru replied. Sakura then smiled and said, "Okay. Wait here." Then Sakura left Hikaru smiling at the sky.

_I already found a new friend. Hmm… I'm going to have fun here. _Hikaru thought. She then stood up and looked at the Sakura tree.

Suddenly, someone from behind hugged her.

"Morning." A mysterious deep voice greeted from behind. Hikaru was shocked. She then took the arms around her and looked at the guy.

_Oh my god. Some hot handsome guy just hugged me. He must've liked me from the very first time he saw me._ Hikaru thought.

"Oh… good morning?" Hikaru said, unsure.

-  
-

Consequently, Sakura was about to go back to her new friend, she saw Sasuke hugging her.

_He must've known her._ She thought sadly.

-  
-

"Hello guys. I see you've met already." Kirisa said from behind. The raven haired turned around to look at the person who spoke.

"Kirisa?" Sasuke asked.

"Jerk. Who do you think am I?" Sakura glared at him.

"But… who's this then? I never thought you have a twin. Not to mention her forehead is not as big as yours." Sasuke said, pointing at the girl behind him.

"Don't insult me in front of her you idiot. She's my new friend, Sakura Hikaru. She transferred here so bug off." Kirisa irritatedly said.

"Here." Kirisa gave Hikaru her drink. She then opened her own and started drinking it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and said, "I was going to greet you but I greet this girl instead." He pointed at Hikaru again then grabbed Sakura's drink.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Sakura said, trying to get her drink back.

"I'm thirsty. I want to drink." Sasuke replied and drank Sakura's drink.

"Uhh... who said I can share it with you? You're rich. Buy your own drink." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. "Here. There's some more left." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed.

"Ummm…" Hikaru spoke. Seemed like they have forgotten about her.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry about that. This jerk is just acting like a jerk again." Sakura said.

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke already did for her. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Kirisa's boyfriend." Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave him a sharp look.

"Oh…" Hikaru said, smiling at him. He didn't smile back though. He just looked at Kirisa and smirked.

"Actually, Hikaru, we are not a couple. Believe me." Kirisa said, convincing Hikaru that she doesn't have any relationship with Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a death glare.

_Mann... Sasuke's acting like a jerk again. How come in the house he really doesn't talk but when were at school, he acts like a very talkative jerk._ Sakura thought.

"Oh I see." Hikaru said.

"Umm… excuse us for a sec." Sasuke said, and dragged Sakura somewhere no one could see them.

-  
-

"Hey! What now?" said an irritated Sakura.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke said.

Sakura gave him a confused look and asked, "What did I do? You're the one who popped out of nowhere and hugged her."

Sasuke smirked. "Why are you jealous? If you want I can hug you too." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and didn't say anything.

"Well, anyways, that wasn't meant for her idiot. I thought it was you." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say.

"Well, why didn't you tell her we're together even if we're not?" Sasuke asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's the point of telling her that we're together when we're totally not?" She asked.

"Can't you see? I'm tying to make her jealous. It's been a long time since a pretty girl transferred here. She's gotta be mine." Sasuke said. Sakura formed a sad look.

_Oh that's why. _She thought.

"You're so out of your character Sasuke. You're being a playboy." Kirisa said.

"Whatever." He said and walked off.

"Well, good luck." Sakura shouted. Sasuke didn't reply.

-  
-

As she went back to the tree, she saw that no one was there anymore. The bell had rung and students we're walking inside the building already. She picked up all her stuff and left the tree, seeing Sasuke and Hikaru walking side-by-side, smiling.

_So that's why. I knew Sasuke isn't just a normal cold-hearted jerk. But, I don't know… Why am I feeling like my body is burning?_ Sakura thought and closed her eyes. After breathing the fresh air, she started walking toward her classroom. It doesn't matter whether she's late or not. What matters now is that she gotta figure out what is the feeling she's feeling right now.

_Sigh, maybe I like him after all. _She sadly thought as she walked inside her classroom.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**Phew! Well, I guess that's the 11th chapter so... babush!.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note:** "Be Without You"—I know some people gets confused of the last chapter but hey, It's purpose is to confuse you (a little) but soon Kirisa and Sasuke will be together. I mean "Kirisa" not Sakura… and this "Hikaru Sakura" is another obstacle so… yeah… There… I explained all the things I need to, for you to understand. By the way, I can't tell you anymore about the story or else, it will ruin it. Well... read it.

Thnx 4 the review! I really appreciated it.

**Be Without You**

_Maybe I like him after all. _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes. She was on her room and had just waked up. All she can think about now is Hikaru and Sasuke.

_I remember when they partnered up with each other because of a little project. Good thing it's just one day._

_I remember when Sasuke toured her to the campus. It's supposed to be me but Hikaru chose Sasuke instead._

_I remember how Sasuke laughed with her. He never laughed with me that hard. He must've liked her so much._

_I remember when they ate together at lunch. Sasuke's supposed to sit with us but he and Hikaru went to get a separate table.  
All of us wondered why he's like that. Sasuke's not a person like that. Its total different but what makes me happy is that he's happy. At least I can say that._

_I remember when Sasuke always asks me if he could drive me home and me, rejecting his offer since I might blew my cover if  
he knows where I live. Plus, even though I told him and his friends that I live with Ino since I'm supposed to be her cousin, I know it will still not work._

_But now, I remember when Sasuke asked Hikaru if he could drive her home. She said yes. Of course! Who wouldn't? Sigh. This plan isn't working at all._ Sakura thought and closed her eyes. She then remembered what her mom had said to her.

"_Sakura always remember, everything happens for a reason." _She thought. "That's what mom always said to me. And now that I thought of it, I miss my parents now." Sakura said and then looked at her digital clock. It read 7 AM.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late." Sakura then went to the bathroom but when she opened the faucet to the bathtub, it won't release water.

"Nooo… Not now." Sakura said. She then grabbed her towel and hurried to Sasuke's room.

She didn't knock and as she opened the door, the first thing she had set her eye on is on Sasuke's half naked body. He seemed like he doesn't care if she sees him like that. He just continued dressing.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm… I need to use your bathroom. The faucet on my bathtub doesn't work. I think it's broken and I just got up now. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry and since this is the very nearest nearest bathroom in my room, well, I'll get to the point. I'm gonna use your bathroom." She said as fast as she can.

Good thing Sasuke understood it so he let her while he started organizing his school stuff.

After 30 minutes, Sakura went out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body, her clothes on her arms and a dripping wet hair.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said and went out of his room. Sasuke didn't even look at her. He just said, "Whatever."

Now, Sasuke need to fix his hair once again so he went to the bathroom to look at the mirror. As he looked around, he saw a pink thingy called, "Lingerie?" Sasuke said. He doesn't use lingerie plus, he doesn't have anything pink on his room but this one is totally pink. He then laughed.

"Heh. Sakura forgot it." Sasuke said. Sasuke then went to pick it up on the strap. After a couple of minutes of laughing, Sasuke decided to give it back. _Should I give it back or not?_ Man. He had a second voice. He wants to keep it but he doesn't want to… but he wants to but he doesn't want to…

_Man… I'll just give it back._ Sasuke said and knocked on Sakura's door.

-  
-

Knock knock knock… Sakura went to open the door.

"Sasuke." She said as she brushed her hair. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there, trying to control his I-wanna-smirk look.

"Do you need something?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head, telling her he doesn't need anything.

"Then why did you come here?" Sakura asked to the point.

"You forgot this." Sasuke showed her, her lingerie. He then smirked… He can't control it anymore.

Sakura was shocked. She was like embarrassed. She then quickly grabbed her lingerie in his hand and looked at him with a red face.

"I … uhh… opps… sorry about that. Ehehehe…" Then Sakura closed the door in front of his face. Sasuke behind the door smirked but then, it turned into a smile.

-  
-

"Huuwhaat? He saw your lingerie?" Tenten said aloud. Good thing no one around the school backyard heard it. Of course. They're the only people in there.

"Yup. And Sakura was so embarrassed." Ino said. Sakura told Ino about it when they were driving to school this morning.

"It's not that bad. He's Sakura's fiancé. So what if he saw her lingerie?" Hinata said.

"Hmm… you're right." Tenten agreed.

"Hey Sak. Stop being embarrassed there. Someday not only your lingerie he will see. Soon you'll be getting married or something and he'll see your whole bo—" Ino said but was cut off.

"Ino Shut up. And what makes you think we'll be together?" Sakura said then formed a sad face.

All of them looked at her. "Huh? Sasuke's your fiancé and you guys have to marry each other. What are you saying? And why are you looking sooo down?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her and said, "Cuz of Hikaru. I know she's my friend but I'm getting jealous of her. Why? Cuz Sasuke keeps on flirting with her… but I guess that's okay. Sasuke will never ruin my relationships with my friends. I have to be strong." She admitted.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all sighed. "Hmmm… maybe you're right but haven't you noticed? She's getting more and more popular. This is only her second day here and she already has a fan club. But don't worry; no one will ever beat yours. At least I think so." Tenten said.

"Well, she can have all of them. I don't want any fan clubs anyways." Sakura said and stood up.

Then, "Hello guys. I've been looking all over for you. Westcrew was waiting at the cherry blossom tree right over there." Hikaru said out of nowhere. They all formed a fake smile and looked at Westcrew's direction. The boys smiled at them and the girls smile back, excluding Sakura.

As they all walked there, they sat on the grass across the boys.

"So…?" Sakura started. Sasuke looked at her and gave his playboy smirk. _Why can't I understand him? He's beeeeiiiinggg such a plaaaayboooy._ Sakura thought and gave Sasuke a faked smile.

"Hey Sasuke! D'you wanna go out tonight?" Hikaru asked, smiling. Sasuke's guy friends looked at him with the girls.

"Maybe next time. I have something to do." Sasuke rejected. Hikaru just smiled at him but he didn't return it. He looked at Kirisa who's playing with the grass. "I remember. Me and Sakura has to do something." Sasuke stood up. Kirisa looked up as she heard her name being called. She stared at Sasuke in confusion but Sasuke ignored it and signaled her to follow him.

Kirisa still didn't stand up and so, Sasuke approached her and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said.

"Hey guys. I don't really know what's up but I'll see you later." Kirisa shouted as she's being dragged.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Hikaru asked.

"There's nothing much. Thos two were just unpredictable." Tenten answered. Hikaru gave her a confused look. "What do you mean they're unpredictable?" Hikaru asked again.

"Sasuke is a bully along with us. He's cold-hearted to most of the people. Worst is, he's cruel to some people who tries to ruin anything from him or anything he has. Then when we met Kirisa, who stood up to him and fight him, he just suddenly turned into a smirk-addict guy and became a playboy little by little. He's laconic but now he talks a lot. Or maybe Kirisa just changed him for the better." Naruto explained.

"Maybe Sasuke is just showing his true form. Meaning—someone has already broken through his frozen heart and melted it." Hinata added. Hikaru mouthed an "Oh".

"But who is Kirisa anyway? She seems like a normal girl to me." Hikaru said. Ino laughed at what she said. "Hn. Kirisa isn't just a  
normal girl. She may look like it but she's really not. She has gone through a lot of troubles in life. Still, you can't erase her happy face although you know she's hurt. Kirisa is different." Ino explained in the matter of fact.

"Yeah… Kirisa is very very different." Tenten agreed. Hinata nodded.

"Oh well. So d'you guys have someone you like?" Out of nowhere, Hikaru asked. Ino smiled and raised her hand up high.

"Oh I like someone." She said. All of them looked at Ino, wanting to know who the lucky guy is. "Who? Who? Who? Tell us. No. I mean tell me. I'll keep it as a secret." Tenten said even though she already knows who Ino likes.

"Let me think first." Ino confidently said. She was smiling at herself. It just felt like she wants to say it out loud. Well, Ino is not a shy girl so what's to lose right?

It became quiet for a moment. All of them were looking at her. Ino then face the boys and stared at them one by one. As the boys saw her looking at them, they all gulp at the same time.

_Why is she looking at us like that? _The boys thought.

"So, ready to tell us now?" Hikaru asked. Ino looked at her and smiled.

"Sure. I like Shikamaru." Ino happily said and suddenly hugged Shikamaru who lost his balance and straightly fell to the ground.

"I-Ino… t-that hurts." Shikamaru said, trying to sit up. Ino then panicked. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Shika." She apologized.

"Guys let's go back on what we're talking about." Tenten demanded.

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed.

"So Shikamaru, what do you feel?" Tenten asked the pineapple haired guy. Shikamaru gave her a confused look and said, "What do  
you mean?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Duhh…. Ino just confessed. What do you feel about that?"

"Oh… do I have to feel something?" Shikamaru asked dumbly. Ino looked at Shikamaru with a sad face. Good thing Shikamaru didn't see it. Ino then stood up and said, "I'll go get a drink."

Tenten shook her head. Shikamaru saw it. _Man… this is troublesome._ He thought. He then grabbed Ino by the arm and pulled her to him. Now, she's sitting in his lap. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked hotly. Ino became nervous. She then looked at her friends who's smiling like there's no tomorrow. "I uhh.. didn't I say I'm gonna go get a drink." She said. _Shikamaru why are you so hot? You're making me nervous._ Ino thought.

"No one said they're thirsty." He said.

"Ah… right." The blonde girl said.

"Man… why don't you guys just kiss? Stop talking. We wanna see the big part you know." Naruto said aloud. Some people walking around the campus heard it and looked at their direction.

"Is Shikamaru and Ino together?"

"Uhh… that cheerleader is a whore."

"Why my Shikamaru?"

"So guys. Ready for the kiss?" Tenten asked. Ino blushed.

"I don't think we have to get ready. I love this troublesome girl." Shikamaru said and suddenly captured Ino's lips.

"Awwwwww…." Ino's girl friends' voice echoed.

"How sweet." Hikaru said. Ino then pulled away and looked at her friends. "You guys call that sweet? I'm off guard you know." Ino angrily said.

"You know Ino… stolen kiss is better than a I'm-ready-for-a-kiss kiss. Plus… stolen kiss for a first kiss is really cool. It's  
unforgettable." Tenten explained.

"Well, we can just do it again. You know the one when you're ready. Just tell me." Shikamaru butted in then smirked. The girls giggled.

"Ino… he wants more. Grant it." Hikaru said. Hinata smiled.

"Oh shut up you guys and let's change the subject." Ino ordered.

"Okay okay. So who else wants to confess?" Hikaru asked. "Anyone?" No one answered. "Sigh, I guess Ino's the only fearless here. Oh well… let's change the subject." Hikaru said.

"So… can you guys help me with Sasuke? I really like him." Hikaru said. All of them gave her a shocked look. "What?" She asked.

"Well, we can't help you about that. You have to do it by yourself." Tenten and Naruto said at the same time. Hikaru looked at them  
and asked, "Why not?"

"Cuz…" Naruto said.

"Cuz… Sasuke doesn't really like girls who got a help from others just to be with him." Tenten came up with a pretty good reason.

"Oh… okay then… I'll try my best." Hikaru said.

-  
-

Meanwhile….

"What do you want?" Kirisa asked.

"Nothing… just thought you might want company." Sasuke reasoned. Sakura looked at him and said, "There's a lot of company there and oh you just have drag me here." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke suddenly heated up. He cornered Sakura to the wall behind her. Sakura's head was between Sasuke's both arms that are  
against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Kirisa asked.

"You should ask yourself. What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said. Sakura looked down and softly said, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Your face looks like it's crying for some dead person or something and you call it nothing?" Sasuke said.

"No cuz… cuz… we're like drifting apart… I mean our friendship even though I hate you. Uhhh… forget it." Kirisa said and then push Sasuke aside to make her a way. Sasuke smiled.

He caught up with Kirisa and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry… we're still friends so now help me get Hikaru." Sasuke said.

…_friends_

…_friends_

…_friends_

_Why was it echoing on my mind? _Sakura thought. Sigh.

"Whatever…" She said. The both of them now head to their other friends.

"Is that Ino sitting on Shikamaru's lap?" Kirisa asked. Sasuke didn't answer. "Come on.. I wanna know what happened." She then ran with smiling face but no one noticed that sadness is it's true form.

-  
-

"Hi guys! Let me ask you. What happened before me and Sasuke went to talk?" Kirisa said as she sat down beside Tenten.

"Well… it's a pretty long story so listen carefully." Tenten said and explained all the things that happened that minute when Ino and Shikamaru got together.

"Ahhhh Sasuke! It's your fault… I didn't see the action." Kirisa punched Sasuke's right arm. He was sitting beside her thinking, _what's with this girl?_

"Kirisa stop it. It's annoying." Sasuke ordered. Sakura didn't listen but continued. Sasuke then rolled his eyes.

"Well… so what do we do now?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. All of them looked at him. "I dunno." Hinata said.

"Well… how about interrogating our new student here?" Kirisa suggested, smiling at Hikaru then turned to look at Sasuke, signaling  
that she's starting to move and help him with her. Even though deep inside, it's crushing her little by little.

"Okay then… I'll start asking questions." Tenten said. "Umm… so, what's your favorite color?"

"Well… it's obvious that it's Pink since my hair is pink and I wear pink clothes mostly." Hikaru answered.

"But my hair is pink too. Only, red is my favorite color." Sakura butted in. Tenten looked at her. "You have a point" She said.

"Hikaru, is your hair natural?" Hinata asked. Hikaru looked at her and said, "Haha… I don't think there's a person in this world that  
has a naturally pink hair. And if there was, maybe his/her parents were pink freaks." Hikaru answered but Sakura secretly glared at her. _Is she insulting me for having a pink freak parents even though my parents are not pink freaks? Uhhh... what's wrong with  
me? Why am I talking about her like this? I'm being mean. Besides, she doesn't even know me so maybe I'll forgive her for  
this._

"So that means, you just dyed your hair in pink? Well, what's your hairs natural color? And about the part where you mentioned pink freaks, I think that's kinda mean." Ino said.

Hinata nodded. Tenten agreed. The guys just thought the same thing. _Why are they talking about hairs?_

Hikaru gave Ino a confused look but answered her instantly. "Yuh.. I dyed it hair and it's natural color is black. And what do you mean by "That's pretty mean" about pink freak parents?

Then… a loud "AHEM!" was heard. They all looked at Kirisa. "My hair is super natural but my parents aren't pink freaks so I guess, don't judge people by their looks right away." Kirisa said.

"Really? Your hair is natural? Well.. umm… sorry. My mouth went too far…. I guess." Hikaru said.

"No need to apologize." Sasuke coldly said. _Man why is Sasuke kinda siding her?_ Sakura thought.

"Okay let's stop the hair thing. Let's move on." Naruto suggested. They all nodded and started asking questions. They all find out that:

Hikaru likes playing tennis.

Hikaru likes English.

Hikaru don't like music.

Hikaru likes someone.

Hikaru is available.

And Hikaru's screen name: Pink-iS.H – all they found out about her since it's time for the afternoon class. Still, Sasuke and Kirisa were kinda shocked for the second last and the last answer.

-  
-

Sakura's Thoughts…

_What!... Hikaru and I have the same sn...? I guess that's okay. We have different e-mail anyway. Wait what if she goes online and go to chat room? What if my chat mate talk to her, not knowing it's not me? Oh my! Man…my chance of knowing my  
chat mate is slowing down. Wait wait wait… why am I worrying anyway? It's not like I like this so called chat mate of mine. Well… maybe. I love the cold-hearted Sasuke. I like the playboy Sasuke and I have a crush on my chat mate. That's three  
boys… except the playboy and cold-hearted Sasuke is the same. Up till now, I'm still wondering who my chat mate is. I better find that out soon. Wait. Should I ask my friends for help? No no no… I don't think it will work. I guess I'll just have to do it  
myself. _

Sakura was sitting on her chair, not listening to what her teacher is lecturing about. Her eyes were planted on the ceiling.

On the other hand, Sasuke was looking out the window, also not listening to his teacher.

Sasuke's Thoughts…

_So…she's my chat mate? Her sn is the same as the one typed on my computer. Is that her? But why didn't I feel something? What I meant is that, when I talk to her on the computer, I know my heart is beating faster but I always see her. Face to face but I don't feel anything and I kept on nagging Kirisa to help me get her even though I don't feel anything different. Ahhhhh! I'm so confused. There's one more thing. My chat mate has a boyfriend. But this Hikaru doesn't. She's actually available and liking someone. What the fuck?_

That thought left Sasuke hanging. He gotta find out the whole truth soon. But will he find it? Like the truth truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Or is there a hidden truth behind the truth?

Ring…. Ring… the bell rang. School has ended and Sasuke was asking Kirisa a favor.

"So you want me to ask her if she has a boyfriend before, that's cold and mean or something?" Kirisa said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well… well… well… is this Sasuke I'm talking to? The Sasuke I know is not this talkative, desperate, and—" Sakura was cut off.

"Just shut it Kirisa. Can you just ask her?" Sasuke said. Sakura sighed and said, "Fine." _Even thought I don't want to. I'm just  
doing this for your happiness you know._ Sakura thought and gave him a sad smile. Sasuke smiled and gave her pecked her on the check before he left.

Sakura was too shocked to move. _I wish he didn't just do that cuz I wouldn't be able to forget it and I'll be asking for more._  
She thought. She sighed and touched the place where Sasuke had kissed her.

_Oh I remember… we're just friends._

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update you guys... I am really busy lately. Gomen ne. Well... thnx 4 the reviews you guys.. I really apreciated it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **First of all, thanx for reviewing. I really appreciated it. Hmm… okay… I know this story is getting confusing but if you read it carefully, you'll understand it. This is supposed to happen to them so yeah… Oh to tell you the truth, I have the whole plot of the story…meaning, from start to end. But it's just in point form and it's not chappies. So yeah… I know what I'm doing… and guys, does my story differ from other stories you have read? Is it unique or something? Cuz, I know I am the only one who has 3-or 4 Sakura's  
and 2 Sasuke's in the story or am I wrong? Well… can you just tell me why you guys like my story? I juz want to know. I'm so  
curious.. well.. okay… on to my story… ja ne.

P.S. You really don't have to answer if you don't want to. Thnx!

P.P.S. Sorry for the late update guys….. I really am having a hard time in school. And plus… this computer sux cuz it's broken again  
and about having a new computer.. hehehe… it's coming soon. But well… here's the chap.

**Be Without You**

The next day…

It was approximately 8 am in the morning when Kirisa was walking with Hikaru in the school grounds.

"So yesterday, you said you're available. Do you have any boyfriend before?" Kirisa asked out of nowhere. Hikaru looked at her and raise an eyebrow. "Why d'you ask? Well, anyways… yes. I did have many boyfriends in the past. They're all handsome and rich. But  
I got tired of all of them so I broke up with them." Hikaru answered.

_Man… this girl is a play girl. I bet she love playing with boy's hearts. That's sad for them. I just hope this won't happen to Sasuke. I know Sasuke's handsome and I think that's why Hikaru started liking him. What the? She only likes people because  
of their looks? That's so… uhh… that's so mean. _Sakura thought.

"Oh…" Was all Sakura could say.

"Yeah." Hikaru said. Sakura once again looked at her, asking her one important question—maybe for Sasuke. "Umm… Hikaru, do  
you have any boyfriend in the past that's cold, quiet, or something?"

"Hmm… let me think. I guess not. I haven't had any cold or quiet boyfriend before. Actually, they're head over heals with me—always begging for a date, giving me chocolates, flowers, stuffed toys, and some other trash. Man… they're so annoying. Believe me." Hikaru answered, remembering her time in freshman to junior.

"Oh so you haven't had any cold boyfriend. Anyway, I know how you feel towards the boys who always give you flowers, chocolates, or anything. That happens to me too but somehow, you have to appreciate them sometimes I guess." Kirisa said.

"Oh well, too bad for them—they're too poor." Hikaru said. _Man I wanna asphyxiate this girl right here right now. She's so  
mean…not to mention, high-maintenance. I hate that._ Sakura thought.

"Well, Hikaru… I need to meet someone in the library so I guess I'll see you later." Kirisa announced to Hikaru. She then bid her goodbyes and ran to the library.

-  
-

"Man, what took you so long?" Sasuke whined. He's been waiting for her for fifteen minutes already.

"Well, it's not my fault. That Hikaru girl's answers are so long. She can just give me a straight answer you know. But no… she has to explain everything. And man… guess what I had just found out." Kirisa said as she sat across him.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura leaned closer and said, "She totally doesn't have any cold-hearted boyfriend before. She said they're always head over heels over her."

"Hmm... that's weird." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's wired? Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

_Should I tell her or not?_ Sasuke thought. _It wouldn't hurt right?_

"I have this chat mate." Sasuke answered straightly.

"Duhh… it's possible that 99 percent of people have a chat mate. For your information, you're not the only one who has one." Kirisa pointed out. "Now give me infos." She ordered.

"Why would I?" Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "How can I help you with Hikaru if I don't know what's going on or if I don't know anything, stupid?" Sasuke sighed and started explaining. "I have this chat mate. She and I sometimes talk. We talk as if we're  
really close and all. She told me she has a boyfriend who doesn't even like her back."

"That's all? Lame." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at her. "Well anywayz, what's the connection? Does that have anything to do with Hikaru?" Kirisa asked.

"That's the problem." Sasuke plainly said. Sakura hearing this banged her head on the table. Man she can't understand Sasuke at all.

"Can you explain it more clearly? Or say more information?" The pink hair said.

"Fine. Well… my chat mate's sn is the same as Hikaru's and I don't know if it's her or not." (A/N: Man… why don't they look at the  
e-mail add. But Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the e-mail add anywayz. So even if he check it, he'll just be more confuse cuz he  
doesn't know the e-mail of his real chat mate. Well.. anywayz, on to the story.)

"Oh…" was all Sakura could say. Man… didn't realize what Sasuke had just said? Will it be too late for her to realize that each and every moment passed, more clues are revealing about her and possibly about him?

"But anywayz, help me ask her out." Sasuke plainly said. He didn't plead or something it's more like an order. Sakura snapped and looked at Sasuke. "WHAT! You're the one who likes her. Why am I the one who'll ask her? I'm not a lesbian." Sakura protested.

"I didn't say you're a les moron. Just do it." Sasuke said. Kirisa glared at him. "I'm not a moron. And if I do it… will you be happy and content?" Sakura seriously said.

"Yes I will be happy and content. Plus, if you do this perfectly, I'll take you out." The great Uchiha grinned. Sakura once again gave him a death glare. "AS IF I'll fail and AS IF I want you to take me out." Sakura blurted out and left the library.

Sasuke was left there, smirking.

-  
-

_Man… how can I tolerate Sasuke this much? I must not do things for him. Especially… this… How could he do this? I am his…  
I AM HIS FIANCEE but he's cheating on me. Sadly, it's part of my job. I must not interfere with him. But why am I following him like this? Not to mention, it's hurting me and I DON'T KNOW WHY! Arrgh! Sasuke you stupid moron. One day you'll get hurt and I don't want that to ever HAPPEN!_ Sakura thought as she walked to the school ground, looking for Hikaru.

A couple of minutes later, Kirisa finally found Hikaru sitting with Ino and Tenten. "Hey guys. Where's Hinata?" She asked. All of them looked at her and smiled. "Hi Kirisa. By the way, Hinata's with Neji. They went to the office to look for something and talk to the principal." Answered Ino.

"Oh… well... can I sit here?" Sakura asked, pointing at the spot beside Hikaru. Hikaru looked at her and allowed her to sit. "So Kirisa, who did you meet at the library? Could it possibly your boyfriend?" Tenten teased. "Hikaru told us that you have to meet someone there." She continued. Sakura just shook her head. "You guys know I don't have a boyfriend and plus, it was the tomato moron." Kirisa said aloud.

"Tomato moron?" Tenten, Ino, and Hikaru asked in confusion.

"It was Sasuke. Didn't you guys know he likes tomato and he's a moron? That stupid jerk." Sakura explained. _Oh yeah… they absolutely don't have an idea that Sasuke likes tomato cuz they don't live with him. Only me but now they know. In fairness  
that name was good…tomato moron. _The pink haired thought.

"Ohhh… haha." Tenten laughed.

"Well nice name given Sak—I mean Kirisa." Ino almost slipped.

"Guys… I actually came here to tell Hikaru something." Sakura admitted.

"Really? You have something to tell me? What is it? What is it? Is it a good or bad news?" Hikaru asked happily. _I don't actually know why you're that happy._ Sakura thought.

"Well, it depends. You said you like someone right? It's Sasuke right? Guess what! He likes you to AND wants—" Kirisa was cut off  
by none other than Ino. "And Sasuke wants you to asked Hikaru out for him?" Ino said unsure. "You're absolutely right Ino." The Haruno girl nodded her head slowly with eyes closed.

"Oh my frickin' god! Are you serious?" Hikaru, Tenten, and Ino chorused. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Duhh… do you think I'm joking?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so happy." Hikaru beamed.

"Well, that's all I want to tell you. Meet him here at lunch and you guys can talk. Ciao." Sakura then walked off.

_Someone please trip me so I can wake up to reality._ Sakura wished. Then… TRIP. Man her wish did came true. Someone had tripped her and now, her books were scattered at the dirty ground. _Damn. Who did this to me? I was just kidding when I wish it. I really didn't mean it. God!_ She thought and looked up at the laughing raven haired guy.

"Saaasuuuukeee you tomato moron!" She shouted at him. "How could you do this? After all, I just completed my task. No can you be  
a little nicer and help me here?" Kirisa said.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and helped her get her books. As they stood up, Sakura told Sasuke to hold on to her stuff for a minute since she has to dust herself.

"Thanks tomato moron. Now don't bug me anymore." Sakura said and started walking to her class. Did she forget that Sasuke was in her class as well? Sasuke them smirked and caught up with her. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walk to their first period. Sakura feeling his arm around her, glared at him. But deep inside, _I wish this could last long_ but no it has to end… somehow.

"Will you stop flirting now Sasuke?" Sakura took off his arm around her and just dragged him in the class.

-  
-

"Your assignments are to be handed in by tomorrow or else I'll mark you a zero." Kurenai announced to her class. It was the last period in the morning and students are now talking whether they go out for lunch or stay at the canteen.

"Okay… class dismissed." Kurenai said.

"Now, you are to meet Hikaru at the cherry blossom tree this lunch and it's like right now." Sakura told the Uchiha. Sasuke started walking towards the tree while Sakura watched him go. Then suddenly, Sasuke stopped and walked back to Sakura.

"Do I look alright?" He asked. _You always look good. _Sakura thought. She then looked at him carefully—from head to toe then back  
to his face. Their eyes met. They were starring at each other until one of them broke it. "So? Do I look okay?" Sasuke once again  
asked.

"Oh!... yeah… wait." Sakura said as she fixed Sasuke's raven hair. "Okay now go." But before Sasuke could go, he smiled at her and pecked her on the cheeks. Then BUMP. Sakura almost fell because someone from behind bumped into her. Good thing Sasuke was in front of her and was able to catch her. "Thanks Sasuke." The pink haired girl said.

"I'm sorry." The guy from behind apologized. Sakura turned around while Sasuke glared at the guy. "Watch it next time." Sasuke coldly said to the guy. The guy just nodded.

"I'm really sorry." The guy once again apologized and walked away.

"Hurry Sasuke." Sakura said as she pushed him.

"Yeah yeah." He said. _Good luck Sasuke._ Kirisa thought as she walked to Sasuke's locker to put his stuff inside.

"15-4-17." She said as she remembered Sasuke's combo. As she opened it, she was shocked as if she had seen a ghost. Who wouldn't? Who would have thought that a guys locker could be this clean?

"Oh well…" She said.

-  
-

As Sasuke walked towards the Cherry Blossom tree, he saw pink aired girl sitting under it. He then approached and sat beside her.

"Hey." Sasuke started. The girl looked at him and smiled. "Hey." Hikaru answered back.

"So…" She said. "You should've just asked me in person. You shouldn't have asked that Kirisa girl to ask me for you." Hikaru continued. "Just say Sakura not Sakura girl. As if you don't know her." Sasuke said.

"Well anywayz, are we going out now?" Hikaru asked. Sasuke just nodded. He then stood up and gave her a hand to help her up.

"Let's go to the canteen where the others are." Sasuke said. Hikaru smiled and said, "Okay."

As they walked to the canteen, people around them started whispering. Who wouldn't anyway? Sasuke's arm was around Hikaru and they're too close to each other.

"Are they going out or something?" Someone asked.

"I thought Sasuke's going out with Kirisa?" Another one said.

"What the hell?"

-  
-

Sakura who's sitting facing the canteen door, saw Sasuke and Hikaru came in. _They look good together. _She thought sadly. Sasuke looked at her. She smiled at him mouthing, "Good job"

"Hey guys." Ino called. Hikaru turned to Ino and waved her hand. Sasuke and Hikaru reached their table and sat down beside each other. Sakura across from Sasuke.

"Wow. You guys are really a couple now eh!" Tenten said then smiled sadly as she looked at Sakura. She knows that Sasuke is Sakura's fiancé and although Kirisa always denies that she love Sasuke, Tenten can still see it. _It must've been painful. But… what  
can I do? Nothing. Right… nothing. Poor Sakura. If I were in her position—_Tenten looked at Neji—_I will easily break apart.  
_She thought.

"So… what to talk about?" Naruto asked. All of them shrugged except for Ino.

"I know… let talk about kiss." She suggested. All of them sweat dropped. Ino notice and said, "Aw come on guys. Don't tell me you haven't kissed anyone yet." She said.

"Of course. It's not like we have a boyfriend unlike someone." Tenten looked at Ino. Hinata blushed.

"I have a question." Hinata spoke. Ino looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"How do you feel when you kiss someone?" Hinata asked. It was rare for her to ask that but she's just curious.

"Hmm… a kiss is a kiss." Hikaru answered.

"A kiss is umm… I don't know… when you kiss someone you'll just feel it. Right Kirisa?" Ino said. Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura looked at Ino. "Not really. A real kiss is when you feel a warm sensation inside of you. It's… it's a feeling like you don't want to let go. It's when you feel love between both of you. It's when close your eyes and think that there's only you and him. It's when the world  
only revolves around the two of you. And it's when you feel your heart pounding hard…" Sakura finished. All of them started at her in awe.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Has someone already kissed you?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head in defense. "No no no… I haven't had my first kiss yet. Plus, those words just came out of my mouth suddenly. I didn't know what I was saying." Kirisa explained.

"The thing that you just said is sooo deep and true." Tenten said. Hinata agreed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and the other boys just remained silent.

-  
-

"Finally relaxation time." Sakura said as she walked by to park and sat on a bench. Then, "I AM SO STUPID STUPID STUPID. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME." She yelled on top of her lungs.

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked from behind. Sakura looked back and saw a gorgeous guy. She just nodded.

The guy sat beside her and leaned his back. "So… what's the prob?" The guy asked. Sakura shook her head and said, "Nothing." She doesn't even know this guy and he's talking to her? But right now, she needs someone to talk to. And this guy happens to be the only  
one beside her right now.

"I'm Kirisa. What's your name?" She asked dully. The guy smiled and said, "I'm Sai. Nice to meet you Kirisa." Sakura just nodded.

She didn't even give her full name for the reason that this guy might not be trusted. "Since you don't want to tell me your problem, I'll just tell you mine." Sai broke their silence. "What's your problem?" Sakura asked, slowly turning her head to face Sai.

"I just moved here with my family. My dad's new business is here and we have to live here from now on." He said and continued, "The problem is the new school. I have to find new friends, meet new teachers, adjust to the subjects, and whatever you do in school." Sai finished. Kirisa nodded slowly.

"Oh… what school are you going to anyway?" Sakura asked. The guy turned to her and said, "Konoha High." He answered.

"Really? You must be lucky. I go there." Kirisa lightened up. Now she made a new friend.

"Well… it's getting late. I gotta go. I'll see you at the school entrance tomorrow and give you a tour. But make sure you come early so that we'll have time before the class starts." Sakura said, running off, waving her hand goodbye.

"Yeah, okay, bye." Sai said smiling at her.

-  
-

"Hi Sasuke! Did you eat yet?" Sakura asked as she entered the mansion. "Not yet. Where were you?" He asked.

"Ummm… I'm at umm… Ino's house. You know, girl things." Sakura answered, not sure if Sasuke bought it. He then raised an eyebrow. "Ino called a while ago. She wants to say hi to you." He coldly said. Sakura bit her lip. _Uh-oh! Man Ino… why did you call?_ She thought.

"Oh.. I uh.. umm… well… okay fine.. sorry.. I was at the park… thin…king." She said apologetically but also sadly. She must've forgotten what happened to school earlier.

"Hn. Whatever." The raven-hired boy said. "Young master, lady Sakura, the dinner is ready." The butler said.

"Coming." Said Sakura.

-  
-

S.U./.Sharingan: Hey! Sup?

Pink-iS.H.: nm.

_Damn Sasuke. I'm Sakura not Hikaru. Don't talk to me. You shouldn't be talking to me right now. _Sakura thought.

S.U./.Sharingan: so… wanna watch a movie on Saturday?

Pink-iS.H.: sorry… but I can't… I have a doctor's appointment.

Sakura reasoned. Well… what does she supposed to say? Yes? Of course not. Hikaru doesn't know about this. Sakura's not even supposed to talk to her (Hikaru) boyfriend right now.

S.U./.Sharingan: tha's ok.

Pink-iS.H.: …

S.U./.Sharingan: y r u sooo speechless? Last tym I check, ur the 1 telling me to say something else except for my hn's.

Pink-iS.H.: oh… umm.. I just can't believe that we're 2gether now?

S.U./.Sharingan: haha.. u got a point.

Pink-iS.H.: It feels so awkward?

S.U./.Sharingan: wat's wrong with you? It's lyk ur not sure of everything.

Pink-iS.H.: oh… I think I'm juz tired.

S.U./.Sharingan: oh… ok then.. well.. go take a rest.

Pink-iS.H.: yeah ok.

S.U./.Sharingan: ok.

Pink-iS.H. logged out.

S.U./.Sharingan logged out.

_Sigh… man… I think I'm in trouble._ Sakura thought as she lay down on her bed. _Sasuke and Hikaru huh? Nice match. Hikaru, beautiful and Sasuke, handsome. They like each other, what possibly could go wrong? Hmmm…why do I feel so bothered? Damn… I hate myself. _She thought. "Tomorrow, I hope things won't go wrong." She said as she drifted to sleep.

-  
-

"Gotta run! Gotta run! Where's my car key?" Sakura said as she hurried downstairs. "Yes! I found it!" She shouted. "Sakura… I'm goin' now. I have some school errands." The pink-haired said as she drove off.

After a couple of minutes of driving, Sakura then parked her car and went to the school main gate. There, she found Sai, sitting on the side bench.

"Hey Sai!" Sakura waved her and. "Hey!" He replied. "Sorry I'm late.. I forgot to set up my alarm clock." Kirisa explained. "No it's okay. I just got here." He said. _Yeah right. That' what people always say._ Sakura thought and smiled at him.

"Well then… how 'bout starting the tour?" Sakura said. "Right." Sai said. Then the two of them went off.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Time flew by and many students are now gathering at the front yard of the school, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Man where's Saku—I mean Kirisa now?" Tenten asked.

"I know. She's always early and always telling us to meet here but she's not even here." Ino said.

"Perhaps she's still sleeping?" Hinata spoke. Tenten and Ino looked at her. "Don't tell me she didn't have enough sleep because of thinking about the fact that Sasuke and Hikaru are now together and she's really really heart broken." They both said at the same time. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders.

Then… "Hi guys! What's up!" Came a familiar voice. The three girls turned around to see who that voice belongs to and saw Kirisa smiling as if nothing happened the day before. But… they also noticed that some guys was standing beside her. They gave him a look  
and raise an eyebrow. Seeing this, Sakura just laughed.

"Sorry guys… He's name is Sai. A new student I met yesterday at the park. He needs a tour so I gave him one." Kirisa explained. "Ohhh…" They chorused. "I thought he's your boyfriend. Man you scared me there." Ino said. "Yeah… but no offense, you're hot Sai." Tenten marked. Sai smiled. "Thanks for the compliment." He said.

"By the way, Sai, this is Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. They're my best friends and believe me… they're sooo awesome. Oh before we get  
to class, I'll introduce you to our guy friends okay… so you can hang out with them." Sakura said.

"Yeah oka—" Sai was cut off.

"KIRISA! TENTEN! INO! HINATA!" Naruto shouted. "Dobe be quiet." Sasuke said.

"Oh… hey guys." Ino greeted. "So Sai… these are our guy friends." Tenten said, pointing at the guys. "Yep.. k.. This guy here is  
Naruto, then Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Just to tell you, they're in a band called Westcrew. They're also great at sports and some other boys stuff." Ino introduced. "She's right." Sakura agreed.

"Westcrew, this guy beside Kirisa is Sai. A new student." Hinata said. "Oh. Hey wazzup man?" Naruto said, extending his hand to him. Sai took it and the shook hands. "Nothing much." Sai answered.

"So… oh hey! Where's Hikaru?" Sakura asked, looking directly at Sasuke. "She'll be coming soon." He said. "Oh ok." She said.

…and the group walked off to go to their classes.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **So… that's the end of chap 13.. oh guys.. juz to tell you, Sai and Hikaru are the couples here… so don't worry  
about Sakura and sasuke. Oh and… Kurosaki? It's not his time to to be in the story yet cuz yeah… and he and a bitch girl will totally  
ruin Sakura and sasuke's life I later chapter but this bitchy girl… who knows… jk.. secret.. but to tell you, it's no hikaru ok. And… I shouldn't have told you this. Don't get too excited. Bye bye. Tell me if something' wrong k… I'll fix it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Speechless.

**Be Without You**

**Continuation…**

At the cafeteria…

"So yeah… this is Hikaru, Sasuke's girlfriend," Kirisa looked at Sai. "…and this is Sai, a new transferred student." Kirisa explained to Hikaru. Hikaru nod her head slowly, understanding her.

Then silence took over. After a couple of minutes, Hikaru spoke. "What are you looking at?" She glared at Sai. He just smiled and said, "Who said I was looking at you?" Hikaru gazed away and whispered, "Asshole."

"I heard that." Sai said. "So? You're an asshole, aren't you?" She said.

"Maybe… maybe not…" He answered.

The rest of the group were just listening… even Sasuke didn't say anything. It's none of his business. (AN: What-a-guy eh?!...but that's what I'd like him to be in this story.) While Kirisa, well…

"Aw come on you guys. Stop this immediately." Kirisa said.

"Whatever…" Hikaru said. Sai smiled.

"Why are you always smiling, damn it?" Hikaru blurted out. It's annoying her. She insulted him and all but he's still smiling?

"Oh… cuz smiling is the only way to get out of trouble… even if it's fake." Sai reasoned.

"Hmph." Was all Hikaru could say.

"So… Neji, Hinata… what did Tsunade need from you? I mean… why did she want talk to you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Principal Tsunade told me that there's a basketball tournament this week. That means we need to practice." Neji answered.

"Ohh... that's soo cool… We get to watch Kirisa play." Tenten excitedly said. Hikaru gave them a confused look. "I thought there's no girls' basketball team here?" She asked.

"Oh… haha… well... It's a long story but let me tell you… Kirisa is good in basketball. She beat 30 guys one on one. Believe it." Naruto explained.

"Yeah. Kirisa is good." Ino second the motion.

"Of course! That's our Pinky." Sasuke smirked at Kirisa. She smiled at him. "Hey! I'm Pinky too." Hikaru said.

"Yeah yeah… whatever." Sasuke said and peck Hikaru on the cheek.

"Awww Sasuke's so sweet." Hikaru said and pinched Sasuke's cheek.

On the other hand, Sakura just looked out the window. She admitted to herself that she liked Sasuke right? So right now, just seeing _them_ so close, makes her down. Sai on the contrary, noticed the closeness of the couple too. He also noticed how clingy Hikaru is to Sasuke. Then he murmured, "I hate clingy girls."

Hearing this, Hikaru turned to face Sai and glared at him. "Shut up asshole." She said. Sai just rolled his eyes.

The day went on and now is time for practice. The Westcrew and Kirisa went to the change room (AN: Girls' Change Room and Boys' Change Room) and put on their jerseys and shorts.

After a couple of minutes, they went back to the court and grab a ball. (AN: Not the sick way.) Hikaru, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, and Ino were there. They want to watch them practice so what?

"Okay… so let's play two on three." Kirisa suggested.

"Yeah… Okay... let's pick our team." Naruto said. Sasuke who's dribbling the ball said, "I'll be with Kirisa."

"Sure. Well... Neji, Shikamaru! Anyone of you want to be on their team?" Naruto asked.

"No." answered Neji.

"Troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Well then… no one wants to be on your team so that means… me, Shikamaru, and Neji vs. your team Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said.

"Whatever." The raven haired boy smirked.

"Okay… let's go." Kirisa said as she ran on the opposite court.., waiting for Sasuke to pass the ball.

On the other hand…

"Man… why does she get to be partnered up with my Sasuke?" Hikaru complained. No one answered except…

"Man… can you just close your mouth for even one second? Stop complaining. Too bad you're not on the team. Plus, Kirisa is great." Sai said.

"Whatever asshole."

Sai smiled.

-  
-

"Man… Shikamaru don't be just standing around… we're going to lose." Naruto yelled. All Shikamaru said was "troublesome".

So then, the game goes on and on—dribbling, shooting, running, etcetera until the game ended.

"Phew. It was a tie after all." Naruto said.

"Whatever Naruto." Kirisa and Sasuke both said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Man you guys are crazy." Tenten said as she ran down the bleachers to them. They all smiled. Kirisa said, "No sweat."

"Hahaha… so, I wish you good luck for tomorrow, guys… you gotta win this game." Ino said.

"Of course. We will win." Naruto said confidently. Sasuke looked at him and said, "Shut up dobe."

"What did you say teme?" Naruto asked and the teasing goes on. All of them laughed on their way home except for Sasuke and Naruto...

-  
-

Basketball Tournament…

"Pttt..." the whistle echoed. "Foul. White, number 4." The referee announced. "Free throw, number 17."

"Owww that hurts." Kirisa stood up as she massaged her left knee a little.

"Kirisa-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto shouted. Kirisa looked at him and said, "Don't worry Naruto. I'm all good." She then smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Kirisa free throw." Shikamaru reminded.

"Oh yeah." Kirisa then went to her spot and dribbled the ball to make her first throw. Sasuke who was lined the right hand side was not paying attention to the game but Kirisa. _Is she really okay? _He thought.

Swish. The ball went in perfectly. (AN: It sounds wrong. LOL if you get me.) Then another one went in and the game continued.

Sasuke was running fast. He has the ball and ready to shoot but then he can't concentrate. As his aimed for the basket, the ball didn't go in.

"Ohhhhh..." The crowed echoed. They were all shocked. Especially Sasuke's friends. He never missed a ball. What could go wrong? His mind is out of the game but his body is still playing.

"That's okay Sasuke. Don't worry." Kirisa cheered him up. He just nodded.

"Naruto lay up." Shikamaru ordered.

3 minutes later….

"Out of bound." The referee called. "Ball," the ref pointed at Sasuke's team. "Black"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto shouted.

"Concentrate Naruto." Neji said. "Don't let your guard down." He continued.

"Sasuke here." Kirisa passed the ball to Sasuke when suddenly; the ball got stolen from him.

"Ohhhh…" The crowed echoed again.

1 minute later…

"Sasuke rebound!!!" Naruto shouted.

Then, "Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." The second half is done.

"Time out please." Kurenai requested.

"2 minutes." The ref said.

"Guys what's happening to you? Especially you Sasuke. Are you taking drugs or something?" Kurenai said. Sasuke didn't say anything. Kirisa looked at him in worry.

"Sasuke you're not paying attention to the game." Their coach said.

"Hn." Was all he could say. He then looked at Kirisa's left knee and then looked back the Kurenai. On the other hand, Kirisa caught him look at her knee. She then smiled.

"Well then… you guys go win this game. It's all up to you now." Kurenai said and patted Sasuke's back.

Before the next game started, Kirisa whispered something on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay guys… let's finish this already." Sasuke said.

"Yeah… that's the Sasuke I know." Naruto said.

"Good to have you back." Neji said. Sasuke nod his head. Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome." Kirisa smiled.

Then the game continued and as we all know, the Westcrew and Kirisa won.

-  
-

"Wow that was great you guys!" Ino said and hugged Kirisa.

"Thanks. We all tried our best." Kirisa said.

"Phew. Good thing you guys won. I thought Sasuke's flying mind will make your team go down. I **wonder** what happened to him back there." Tenten said, emphasizing the word "wonder" to him. Of course she wants to know why he's not concentrating on the game.

"Yeah Sasuke. What happened to you there? You're not concentrating on the game." Ino said.

They all waited for their answer. "It's none of your business." Sasuke answered coldly and remembered what Kirisa whispered to him. _Don't worry Sasuke. I'm fine. Now, let's show them what we got._ He then smiled out of nowhere.

"Sasuke you're smiling." Naruto said, as if he hasn't seen him smile. But still… isn't that rare? Sasuke…. Smiling out of nowhere? That's kind of out of the picture but anyway; all his friends didn't bother to ask him why he's like that.

-  
-

"I'm home!" Sakura said as she entered the Uchiha residence.

"Hn." came a response. Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke watching TV, eating his all time favorite tomato. Sakura giggled as she approached him. Sasuke looked at her and gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked. Sakura just continued on giggling.

"Well I just found it so cute that you're eating tomato again." She said and sat down beside him. She took a part of his tomato and ate it.

"Heeeey!" He said and went to grab his tomato but before he even touched it, it's already inside Sakura's mouth.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm just hungry. I just got a basketball tournament a while ago." Sakura said carelessly. Hearing this, Sasuke looked at her in a half-shocked face. Of course he didn't want to show his full emotion to Sakura. But seriously, he was shocked. On the other hand, Sakura just continued eating his tomato not realizing what she just said.

"Sakura, I thought you don't play basketball at your school….?" He said. Sakura looked at him and said, "I don't. Did I say I play basketball in my school?" She said.

"Oh okay." The raven-haired boy got suspicious. He's been getting all this weird vibes around Sakura ever since that day when she got drunk. (see chapter 8: when girls get drunk)

_Weird. _He thought.

-  
-

Sasuke was in his room looking at the ceiling. That's what he always does right? Especially when he's thinking.

_What's happening to me? _He thought. _First, I noticed that sometimes, I'm out of my character…especially towards Sakura. Then at school, I'm supposed to act cool towards Kirisa. Then I felt like Hikaru isn't my girlfriend, even if I insist Kirisa to make a move for me, to Hikaru. And then when we played the tournament, I just suddenly lost my concentration on the game. Then right now, Sakura just said "I played a basketball game". And I thought she doesn't play at her school. When I asked her, she said, she doesn't. Arrrggghhh!!! I'm so confused._ Sasuke then covered his face with the pillow he was holding.

Knock Knock Knock.

"It's open." He said.

_Okay Sakura, before you enter his room. You need to compose yourself and once you're inside, act like a woman._ She told herself. She realized that she's been acting against it.

Sakura entered the room. She saw Sasuke burying his face on his pillow.

"Umm... Sasuke, it's time to eat." She said. Sasuke sat up with messy hair. Sakura couldn't hide the fact that he looks really hott with double "T".

Sasuke then looked at Sakura. "I don't want to eat." He stated. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"You're not eating? You'll get hungry later." said Sakura.

"I don't care." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"What's the matter?" Sakura then approached him and sat on the edge of his bed. It seems like she's or more like her feelings are getting softer and softer towards Sasuke. Who knows?

"Nothing. Go eat without me. Or just eat with the maid like Amy, Joe, or Pat, or Cindy, or whatever their names are." Sasuke said carelessly and plopped down on his bed again.

"Hm. Okay." Sakura said sadly. She stood up and head for the door. Once she got out, she went directly in her room and went to her computer. She then checked if her chat mate is online but unfortunately not. She made a sad face and just plopped down on her soft pink bed.

_I wonder what's the matter with Sasuke. _She thought.

-  
-

"Sakura hurry up. We'll be late for school. No wait… you forgot your glasses." Ino said as she ran towards the door with Sakura's gasses on her hand.

"Thanks Ino." The pink haired said.

"No problem."

While walking to school….

"So Sasuke's acting weird? Do you know why?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her and said, "Duhh… why would I bother to know or wonder if I know the answer." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But let's change the subject." said Ino. "So are you really okay with Sasuke going out with Hikaru?"

Sakura looked at her and said, "Yeah… as long as he's happy. And if he really wanted to be with Hikaru without having a secret, then I'll let him go and force my parents to break the engagement." She sadly said.

"But… didn't your parents said that you're engagement to Sasuke is very solid? I mean... didn't' they say that you can't break the engagement no matter what?" said Ino.

"…I don't know… well… I'll think of a way to break it if I really have to. Maybe at first I thought I don't like Sasuke anymore but just to admit it, the first time I saw him when were about to engage, made my heart race," she paused. "…and I know, this relationship is not going to last long."

"Awww... Sakura, I'm so impressed. For all this time, I thought you'd never say that. But you're my best friend, I've known you since forever… and I know, whatever you choose, I think its right." Ino gave her a warm friendly smile. Sakura smiled back.

_Ino has been always here beside me. She already helped me in a lot of things. Maybe it's my time to help her get really close to Shikamaru that no one… I mean no one can really break them apart. _Sakura thought and smiled. _But…what do I do?_ She then made a sad face.

-  
-

"You mean Sakura's been acting weird?" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah dobe. I just said that."

"What could be the reason?" Shikamaru thought aloud.

"Maybe… a guy problem?" Neji suggested. Sasuke looked at him and the stare became a glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?... Don't tell me you have fallen for Sakura too?…and you actually want to beak the engagement but unfortunately, instead of breaking you guys apart, you got closer to each other." The Hyuuga boy said in the matter or fact.

Neji could be right. Neji could be wrong. But there is a fact that Sasuke is being jealous…sometimes.

"You know teme, Neji is right. Man you got three girls on your hand. You got a girlfriend… which is Hikaru—pretty but kind of snobbish. Then, Kirisa, which is just a friend—beautiful, intelligent, nice, thoughtful, caring, and sexy. And now, your fiancée, which is Sakura—beautiful, intelligent, nice, thoughtful, caring, and sexy—which you have known for a very long time ago." Naruto said proudly. That's the first time he could say something like that to his best friend.

"Hmmm…. Don't you think Sakura and Kirisa looks kind of…the same? And don't you think just by describing them, like what Naruto did, you could tell that their personality is alike but not exactly…?" Shikamaru said. Even if he is the smartest person in the world, he didn't know if what he said made sense.

"Whatever. Just shut up." Sasuke said, coldly. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, just shook their heads.

-  
-

"Class! Listen up! I need to get your report by Monday since there will be upcoming Christmas Party next week. If you don't hand in your reports, you are not allowed to go to that party and will stay here, with me to finish up." Kurenai said. The class groaned.

_Yes! Right timing Kurenai-sensei._ Sakura said and looked at Ino. She then raised her hand and said, "Kurenai, umm… are we allowed to work with a partner?" Kurenai looked at her and said, "Yes. That would be a great idea Kirisa. That will also help you develop your form of writing." The teacher said.

Kirisa smiled.

Lunch time…

"I'll work with my Sasuke." Hikaru said as she clung to Sasuke. He didn't say anything.

"Okay… umm… since Shikamaru is the best on doing essays or reports, and since Ino is the worst on doing essays or reports, you guys will be partnered up… right? Coz we all know, that you guys need sometime together… right? And since you're a couple already, and for sure will be having fun sooner or later, none of us will interfere." Kirisa said with a sly smile.

_I don't like where this is going._ Shikamaru thought. Ino just blushed. On the other hand, Tenten and Neji paired up and same as Hinata and Naruto. That leaves Sai and Sakura.

"Okay then… how about we start our project in the library?" Kirisa said.

"It's Friday Kirisa. Let's go hang out somewhere. We can all do it tomorrow or the next day." Naruto whined.

"No Naruto… we need to finish this as soon as possible. You wouldn't want to stay with Kurenai while were at the party, would you? You wouldn't want to get separated with your dearest Hinata, would you?" Kirisa smirked.

"Fine. Let's do it…" Naruto said. He then muttered, "Party pooper…" Kirisa looked at him and said, "Did you say something Naruto?"

"I didn't say anything." He said and they all headed to the library.

2 hours later…

"Yes! I'm finally finished." Tenten said.

"Good cuz I'm finished. We'll just have to wait for Hinata and Hikaru to finish and we could all have shopping together… right Kirisa?" Ino said and looked at Kirisa.

Kirisa was just there—sitting with her hand on her chin, elbow on the table, and eyes on the ceiling. (AN: The eyes are not literally on the ceiling okay. I mean staring at the ceiling but I'm kind of using a figurative language…?")

"I don't wanna go shopping. I wanna go home and rest now. I'm tired." Sakura said.

"On the other hand, Sasuke who was also done looked and asked Kirisa, "Did you sleep late last night?" Hearing this, Hikaru gave him a sad look and then went back to her work—as much as she wanted to ignore it, she just can't.

"No I didn't. I just want to sleep right now." Kirisa stated.

"Man Kirisa. It's only 5 o' clock." Ino said. Kirisa didn't say anything. She just continued staring at the ceiling.

"Ino… I need help." Hinata said. Ino looked at her work and said, "Oh you put this here and this one should be omitted."

"Wow Ino, you actually sounded like a professional and you're the one who's the worst in doing essays." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Shika." Ino hissed.

-  
-

"Finally at home. Sigh… my plan for Ino and Shikamaru didn't even work out that well. Man… why am I trying to solve other people's problem when I can't even fix my OWN problem." Sakura said as she lay down on her soft pink bed.

-  
-

"Sucks. No chat mate." Sasuke said, as he went through his list of friends on his IM.

"Damn… why do I have to have a boring life? Or so I think." Sasuke said as he sat down on his bed. He then saw a picture of his friends and him. They were all giving the photographer a hot smirk while their arms are crossed in front of their chests. The picture was consisted of him, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

_To think about it, I haven't had any contacts with Gaara ever since I don't know…Maybe I should call him... nah… I'm sure that guy is busy…busy with his girlfriend._

Knock… knock… knock… Sasuke's thought was interrupted.

"It's open." He said. The door opened and Amy told him that the dinner is ready.

"Whatever…" He said emotionlessly. Amy just nodded.

-  
-

At the kitchen…

As soon as Sasuke came in the kitchen, he noticed that the pink-haired wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked. Amy looked at him and said, "Miss Sakura said she's not hun—"Before even Amy could finish her sentence, Sasuke was already gone.

In Sakura's room.

Sasuke entered without knocking. He was about to say something when he saw his fiancée sleeping peacefully.

_She really is tired._ He thought. Sasuke then, walked towards her bed and sat down. He was watching her carefully—how her face looks so soft and touchable, how her chest raise as she inhale, how her slender legs makes him want to touch it, and how kissable her lips were.

Maybe last time Sakura is the one who watched him and now, it's his turn.

Then suddenly, a pair of arm grabbed Sasuke making him fall on top of Sakura. _Man... she's doing this again._ He thought as he remembered the time when Sakura got drunk.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke heard his name being spoken by Sakura. He looked at her. His and her faces were really close. What is he doing? Is it just because he can't control himself…? Or what..?

Sasuke was closing his face to her.

1 inch…

1 centimeter…

1 milli—

"Ohmph." came from Sasuke's mouth as his face crashed in Sakura's chest. He was pulled really hard. _Man this girl is dangerous when asleep. _He thought. _I can't even breathe._ He then blushed.

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke fixed himself and just lay beside Sakura with her arms still around him. He had forgotten to eat and just slept there. It's not like it's their first time sleeping together in one bed. But… is it wrong or bad? You know… to have 4 girls running through his mind and in fact, right now, he was sleeping with one.

But it doesn't matter right…? As long as he's content…? Coz he knows whoever he loves the most… will stay and lighten his heart… forever.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Lol guys! It's been so long since I've updated but it shouldn't matter as long as the story continues… coz you know, I really have lots of work to do. Man… school is driving me crazy and in fact, I'm still deciding if I should join basketball or not. Coz last time I joined, I had a hard time doing the stuff I need to do. But anywayz, next chap is coming up (but I never said soon or later okay… it might me a week later or a moth later or a year later or a century or decade later). Well... this is all you guys. STAY tune. And I'll give you hint. Gaara is coming home soon (to Japan) and Sasuke will soon find out about his chat mat and Kirisa. This'll be exciting. Bye bye.. Hope you like it. Oh I didn't proofread this… k… it's like 3 am right now here and I'm really sleepy so yeah. Juz bear with it.**

REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:**Speechless….

**Be Without You**

**Continuation...**

"Uhhh…" the pink-haired groaned as she turned around on her other side only to meet a verrrrry hott guy sleeping beside her. She was still sleepy that time but when she saw that beautiful face, she can't even go back to sleep. Sakura sat up and wondered. _Oh my god. Last time I check Sasuke wasn't here. How did he get here? Or more like… why is he sleeping here? Did he get confused by  
our rooms? Isn't it obvious that I have pink door..? Or did he get lost? That's impossible cuz if he knows where my room is… then it's obvious that his room is across mine. Huuwhaaat? I'm confusing myself. I know it's not like we haven't slept  
together yet but this is just… shocking..? I dunno. Man… Wait why can't I just ask him. I mean not now cuz he's still sleeping… but later. Sigh… This is too much for me. _Sakura thought as she lay down again and stared at Sasuke's face.

_Today's Saturday. I wonder what's gonna happen. _She once again thought. _Sasuke's face is so beautiful. I think it's more beautiful than mine. That's so not fair. Look at his body. It's sooo yummy. OMG. He's totally hott with double "T"'s. Hmmm… too bad he's just wasting his time with Hikaru. If it's with me—_Sakura's thought got interrupted…. By the evil  
one—as what she calls it.

_**I know… if he's with us… he'll be happier.**_

_What the heck? Who are you?_

_**Man… you forgot about me already?**_

_Ohhh… you're my other self. Man.. I'm having my senti time here then you just popped out of nowhere. Bad timing man._

**_OH shut up! It's about time waking up from your dream girl._**

_What dream are you talking about?_

**_This dream—to be with Sasuke and all. You know, it's not like you'll totally have him in the end. _**

…

_**Like this engagement thingy. This is not gonna last long. I just know it. **_

_You can't say things you're not sure about. It may change. You know, you're crazy… just stop talking to me will ya?!_

**_Why can't you accept that you can't have Sasuke?_**

_You know what—_

**_You know what… you're just hurting yourself. Especially if this continues… you'll just regret it. Why not give up on  
him? I think we're better off without him. _**

_Agh._

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Damn… man… you're going insane Sakura. Stop it. Those conclusions… they're just… they're  
just bullshit."

"What time is it?" Someone asked out of nowhere. Sakura looked at the guy who owned the voice. _Sasuke's awake. Finally… I  
can ask him. _She thought.

"Ummm… quarter to eleven in the morning? The pink haired answered as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"Oh…." The raven-haired guy said as he sat up.

"Sasuke… umm… why are you here? I mean why are you sleeping here? You know if ever our parents see this, I don't think there  
will ever be a solution to break this engagement." Sakura said softly.

"It's not like it's my fault." He mumbled as he stood up.

Sakura heard him and gave him a confused look. "Are you saying it's my fault? You're the one who slept here. Did you get lost or something?" She said, raising her voice a bit. Sasuke stopped walking and said, "Don't give me crap in the morning" still not turning around to face her. He then walked out of her room.

_Man... I can't believe Sasuke's my chat mate. He's so different in reality. Man… why does he act so cold to me? How come  
not with Kirisa which is also me, or his chat mate which is also me? How come only me—as Sakura, the annoying?_

Sakura stood up and went in the bathroom to freshen herself.

-  
-

"Amy? What's for breakfast today?" Sakura said aloud as she walked down the stairs. As she reached the kitchen, she didn't see Amy cooking. Instead, she saw Sasuke.

"Oh. Ummm… where's Amy?" She asked.

"She went to buy ingredients." He answered emotionlessly.

"Okay if that's what you say—"

"Ow!" Sasuke said as he went to the faucet to wash his bleeding finger. Sakura worriedly went to him and help him clean up. "Stupid. Look what you've done. How could you cut yourself?" Sakura said as she turned the faucet off.

"As if she didn't cut herself before…" He mumbled but the pink haired still heard it.

"Shut up! Come on." She said as she took his hand and led him to her room.

_Is she stupid or not? All she has to do is put a band-aid on it and it's done. She doesn't need to drag me in her room. _He thought.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here. But for your information, I have the first aid kit in here." She said and continued, "I used it when I got bitten by a dog." She said sarcastically.

"You got bitten by a… dog?" He repeated. Sakura giggled. "No… I was just kidding. I just kept it here cuz you know, I'm such a klutz." She explained. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just let her wrapped his finger with a bad aid. What a loving wife. Ahem! Ahem!

-  
-

Ring… ring… ring…

"Amy can you please answer the phone?" Sakura asked—she was surfing the net on her Mac laptop.

"Yes ma'am." Amy answered.

Sakura shook her head. "Amy, please no formalities." Amy just nodded her head before answering the phone.

"Good afternoon. This is the Uchiha residence. May I ask who you are calling for?" Amy said politely.

_Hello. This is Hikaru Sakura. May I ask for Uchiha Sasuke? _Hikaru said on the other line.

"Just hold on for a second ma'am." Amy said as she looked at Sakura.

"Miss Sakura… do you have any idea where young master is?" Amy asked politely.

"Sasuke? He's in his room. Who's calling?" The pink haired asked.

"I don't know her. She said she's Hikaru Sakura."

"Oh… I'll bring the phone to Sasuke." Sakura offered. Amy just nodded.

Sakura went upstairs and knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Come in." He said.

Sakura entered the room and gave Sasuke the phone. He raised his eyebrow then looked at the phone in her hand. "She said she's Hikaru Sakura. Do you know her?" Sakura said, pretending to not know Hikaru.

"Yeah… You can leave now." Sasuke said and Sakura just nodded with a sad smile.

-  
-

Outside the door she could hear Sasuke talking on the phone. She wanted to get out of there… to give Sasuke a private conversation  
to talk to _his_ girlfriend. But it seem like she can't. She wanted to stay there… to listen. To know what's going to happen… even if she knows it will only hurt her.

…and so, she stayed there, listening…

"_I'm good. How about you?"_

"_That's good."_

"_What did you say…? You want to go out later?"_

"_Haven't I asked you out during our talk in IM?"_

Sakura slapped her forehead. It wasn't Hikaru who rejected him about going out on Saturday. It was… her.

"_Yes. I asked you if you wanted to go out on Saturday. You say you have something to do."_

"_Yeah I know. Today's Saturday."_

"Oh my… what's Sasuke's thinking now?" Sakura said and sighed deeply.

"_Ok... what time are you going here?" _

"_2:30? Ok…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Yeah… bye."_

"Oh great… I just think Hikaru is going here." Sakura mumbled as she stood up and went to her room.

-  
-

Ding…. Ding… the doorbell rang. Amy went to answer it. Sakura was in the living room, watching television. As she heard the doorbell, she knew that it was _her. _Hikaru. Sasuke's current girlfriend. And so, she decided to go to her room and do whatever. She can't disturb the _couples, _can't she?

Sasuke saw Hikaru as he walked down the stairs. She smiled at him and ran up to him to give him a tight hug. He didn't hugged back but just smiled at her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. The girl looked up to him and said, "Hmm… what DO you want to do, Sasuke-kun?"

"Whatever you wanna do." He answered.

"Hmm… let's go to your room." She said.

Sasuke then emotionlessly said, "Except that." Hikaru pouted. She then said, "Okay then. Let's just watch any movie you have here." The raven-haired boy just nodded.

One hour and thirty minutes later…

The couples are still in the middle of the movie. On the other hand, the pink haired girl was bored out of her mind. She has nothing to do for god's sake. What is she supposed to do? Go downstairs and ruin their love-dovey moment? Or go downstairs and announced that she's Sasuke Uchiha's fiancée? But that could be a good idea, is it not? It _is_ true that she is his fiancée... but, guess what? Her fiancé seemed like he has forgotten that he has her—his fiancée... _Wow! He didn't even consider my feelings…_ She pink haired thought. She was totally affected… especially because of the discovery that she has begun to like him… again. This couldn't have happened if they were not engaged in the first place. She was living her life happily without him. But now, it all has changed…

He came into her life again when she's beginning to forget him. Her summer vacation was sooo great without him. Ever since freshman year, sophomore year, junior year, her mind was full of him. And now, before the beginning of her senior year, she was actually getting over him and once again, senior year, he came instantly… sigh, what did she ever do to you, fate?

_Man… I feel so agitated. I don't know why. I'm not even smoking marijuana but then again, I really feel so agitated. _Sakura thought. _What di—_"

♪_I'll be loving you forever… (forever)  
__And deep inside my heart you'll leave me never♪_

"What the?? Wait! That's my phone ringing. I see… I still haven't changed my ring tone yet." She told herself as she looked for her cell phone.

♪_Even if you took my heart  
__And tore it apart  
__I will love you still forever♪_

She lifted her pillow up and "found ya!" She said a she picked it up.

"Hello. This is Sakura Haruno speaking." She answered the phone.

"_Oh hello dear. How are you?" _The voice on the other line greeted. Sakura gave her phone a confused look, wondering who might  
be the person is. Then it hit her mind and formed a big wide smile.

"Auntie?" She said aloud.

The woman laughed on the other line. "Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?" she answered.

"Same."

"So, how may I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Well, can you please tell Sasuke that I'm on the phone and want to talk to him..?" Mitoko said.

"… oh! Okay… hold on a sec." Sakura said as she sighed. _Man, why do I have to go downstairs? Sasuke and Hikaru are there.  
I don't want to disturb them of course. What if I ruin their moments—you know kissing, hugging, etc. Arrghh!! But I have no choice. _The pink haired thought.

Sakura began walking down the stairs. She can see _them._ But fortunately, they're not doing anything that will disturb her. That's good right..? Well, all she can see is Sasuke and Hikaru sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa, beside each other, and watching a movie. There's no big deal. Except the fact that she has to go there and gave Sasuke the phone. Who knows where Amy was or Ted, or Frank… _But do I really have to do this. Well, I must do this. Auntie is waiting on the other line. _Sakura thought. Then it hit her. _Why am I worrying so much? All I have to do is call out his name and give him the phone. It's not like I did something wrong right...? So… now, now, Sakura... let's go for it._ Her spirit gauge went up.

"Sasuke." She called. Hearing the raven-haired man's name, the couple turns around to see where the voice came from. _Sakura._ Sasuke thought.

Hikaru looked at Sakura carefully—up and down. She then turned to face Sasuke and gave him a confused look. "Sasuke, who is she?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at Hikaru and emotionlessly answered, "My cousin. Don't mind her." Hearing this, Sakura's heart shattered. _C-cousin?? Wha--? And he even told her to not mind me? Unbelievable. But if he told her the truth then that wouldn't be good either. So that means, I'll have to get hurt again… for others. _Sakura sadly thought.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I—uhh…. Well, your mom wants to talk to you." Sakura said as she handed him her phone. She then decided to go to the kitchen to talk to some of the cook (since she doesn't have anything to do).

-  
-

"Huh? Can you repeat that phrase again..?" Sasuke asked as if he heard his mom said the wrong thing.

"Are you serious?"

"Nooo way!!" Sasuke groaned and slammed the phone shut. He then stood up and went to the kitchen to give Sakura her phone.  
But before Sasuke could exit the room, he whispered something in her ear. _Let's talk later._

Sakura has a confused look on her face, thinking what he might want to talk about. Probably about her, being a nuisance, or  
annoyance. Or even headache, or… they might actually talk about their relationship right now. _Oh no!!! I think Sasuke wanted to break the engagement asap. No waaa—wait a sec, isn't that good?? If Sasuke break the engagement then I can finally start my own business and live my life happily ever after. But… argh… what am I thinking…? For all this years, I have only liked him and him only… how can I move on without even thinking about him..??_ The pink-haired thought as she groaned.

What a hard life she's living…

-  
-

For the past 3 hours, Hikaru just kept bragging about stupid things. _Can she even shut her mouth for a whole minute?_ Sakura thought as she chopped the tomatoes in pieces. _Gosh. It's already 7:30 in the evening…Is she even planning on going home?_  
She irritatedly thought.

"Miss Sakura, are you done with the tomatoes?" Amy asked boiling a big pot of water.

"Oh yes. Is the pasta ready?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently not. The water isn't really boiling yet."

"Oh well then, we'll just have to wait for a bit." Sakura said.

_Hmmm…spaghetti… his favorite food other than tomato itself. I hope this turns out good. _Sakura thought as she smiled to herself.

-  
-

"Sasuke-kun, are you close to her?" Hikaru asked pointing her head to Sakura. Sasuke looked at the floor and mumbled, "No, not at all." But Hikaru still heard him. She just nodded her head.

"Hmm… she's pretty cool. I think she would be a great wife someday." Hiraku said as she watched Sakura put the pasta on the  
boiling water while laughing with Amy.

"Hn." Was all he could say as he looked hey way.

"Does she have a boyfriend? I would like to befriend her and match her with my ex-es." Hikaru suggested. Sasuke didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. He just kept on staring at Sakura.

"So does she have one?" She asked again.

"No." He answered coldly and thought, _she doesn't have a boyfriend. I'm the **only one** she likes. _Then onyx and emerald met. He was staring and so was she. It like there's this bond that can never be broken… even if there's really not. Maybe it's just a feeling…  
but these two people can sure feel this feeling.

To be able to break the engagement of their eyes, Sakura formed a fake smile and turned away—her heart beating so fast.

"Really? I can match her up then." Hikaru said happily. Sasuke looked at her and retorted, "No."

Possessiveness…?

Hikaru gave him a confused look and ask, "Why not?"

"Her parents are very strict." He lied.

"Oh. Then I guess she'll have to find her man on her own." Hikaru said and turned her head to the television.

15 minutes later…

"Finally, it's done!" The pink haired girl said happily as she presented her spaghetti on the table. Amy smiled and said, "Well then Miss Sakura, shall I call young master and his visitor now?"

"Oh that reminds me!" Sakura said as she took an extra plate for Sasuke's visitor. She then said, "Oh and Amy, I'll call them myself." Amy just nodded.

When Sakura was about to exit the kitchen, she turned to Amy and said, "Amy could you do me a favor and make Sasuke's favorite juice and whatever kind of drink for the visitor?" (A/N: Tomato juice is not Sasuke's favorite juice since it doesn't even exist. Could you imagine a TOMATO juice… how is that gonna taste? Tomato taste??? I'm not saying tomato isn't good but.. I hope you get my point.)

Sakura went in the living room seeing Hikaru embracing her fiancée. _Well duhh… that's necessary since they're going out._ She thought. But anyways, Sakura walked towards them and said, "Umm… dinner's ready. Would you guys like to eat now?"

Sasuke just continued watching the TV while Hikaru was looking at Sakura as if saying, 'does-it-look-like-were-hungry-yet?' but she smiled at her and Sakura smiled back.

"Umm… maybe a lil' bit later." Hikaru said. Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Okay then, but the spaghetti is gonna get cold." The pink-haired stated. Sasuke flinched. Seeing this, Sakura smirked and continued, "As well as the onigiris, sushi, famous chicken, barbeque—"

Sasuke stood up, dragging Hikaru to the kitchen. Sakura watched Hikaru stumble a little as she giggled at Sasuke's behavior.

-  
-

"Hmm... no offense but this spaghetti is really good. Did you make this Sakura-chan?" Hikaru said as she looked at Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura said as she smiled at her and gave her gratitude for Hikaru's compliment.

"So, what school do you go to Sakura-chan?" Hikaru interrogated. Sakura looked at her and answered, "Kono—umm, Fairy Leaf High I mean."

Sasuke stopped eating and confusedly looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back only to look away after a second.

"Ohh... hey, a lot of my friends go there. Do you know Kurosaki?" Sakura gave her spaghetti a shocked look. Who could've known that Hikaru was friends with Kurosaki? Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke beat her to it.

"You know Kurosaki…?" He said.

Hikaru nodded. "Actually, he's one of my ex-boyfriends." She said as a matter of fact. Sakura raised her eyebrow as she continued eating. She didn't say anything but only looked at Sasuke's emotionless face.

No one else said anything.

"Why? Do you guys know him?" Hikaru asked.

"Hn. We enco—"

"No… not at all." Sakura retorted, not letting Sasuke continue. _Hmm... Why do I care? I don't really know much about what happened to Kurosaki and Sasuke. _Sakura thought.

"Oh.." Hikaru said as she raised her eyebrow with a confused look written on her face.

10 minutes later…

"Well Sasuke. I gotta go now. My dad's outside already." Hikaru said as she kissed Sasuke. "Bye, bye." She waved and exited the house.

"Hn." The raven-haired said. Sakura didn't say anything. Instead, she just turned back, showing her sad face to the wall and started going up to her room. But before she could even open her room door, someone grabbed her arm and said, "We still need to talk."

She turned around. Onyx met emerald. Sasuke saw her unexplainable face. Sakura saw his stoic face. Sasuke looked away. Sakura sighed, looking his way. Sasuke dragged her to his room. She sat there looking at the moon. He looked at her. She looked at him.  
And silence took over.

-  
-

"I thought you're going to tell me something. Five minutes already passed, you're still looking at that picture frame." Sakura said as  
she looked at the empty picture frame.

Sasuke walked to his bed and flopped down his tired body. He sighed then looked at the pink-haired girl sitting on the edge of his  
bed. She was still looking at the moon. It amazes him about how she looked when the moonlight touches her face. She looked rather _beautiful._ He thought. Sasuke then shook his head. What is he thinking? Right now, he's supposed to tell her something. Not let another five minutes pass by.

_It's not really important… seriously. The arrival of that bastard is not important at all. _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura." He said. Sakura can barely hear him but she turned around and said, "Hmmm?"

Sasuke sat up and ruffled his hair. _He's so cute._ Sakura thought as she giggled. Sasuke looked up and gave her a confused look. "What?" He asked. Sakura didn't say anything and shook her head.

"By the way, Itachi's coming home." He blurted out softly. Hearing this, Sakura's lips formed a smile. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah… really." He said.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" the pink-haired asked. He nodded.

Sakura almost laughed. Sasuke gave her a dirty look. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"What?!! I didn't even laugh." Sakura said. "Whatever."

"Anywayz, Itachi coming here is great…" Sakura said as she stood up. "Finally, I wouldn't be neglected that much anymore…" she softly said as she exited the room. Sasuke could barely hear her but he still heard her.

He then again flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Did I really neglect her…that much? _He thought as the moonlight hit  
his face.

-  
-

Sakura closed her door and lay her very very tired body on her soft pink bed. She closed her eyes and images of this day's events flashed her mind.

_Sigh… what a long day…_

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**I'm very sorry for the long delay of my story. Finally, basketball season is done. I'm less busy now but still busy. I'll definitely try updating as soon as I can. Just give me time… that's all that I needed. By the way, thank you guys for supporting my  
story. I really appreciated it.

P.S. Sorry if I have made this chapter boring for you. But it's still a part of the story. If this chapter is not here then there wouldn't be  
a "whole" story. Oh and please tell me if I did something wrong. Thank you again. Peace out. XD!


	16. U: Imp Infos

**Be Without You**

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry that I couldn't update guys… Right now I'm preparing for my final exam. And my mom is banning me on the computer until my exam is over. So, guys sorry… I can't update right now.. I promise I will update... especially when my exam is all over.

P.S. Thank you very much for your support and co-operation guys.. I appreciated it. xD  
PPS… but I hope you guys still support me… xP


	17. S: READ NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: **

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating this story. It's been like almost a year? A year? Well, I apologize for such delay. I guess I kind of got lazy… you know. Well that's natural for a normal being like me but anywayz, before I get to the point, I would like to thank you guys for your great support... I really appreciated it and it gives me motivation.

Ummm.. do you guys really like/love this story???? I need a straight answer please—ether a YESs or a NOs and no MAYBEs. I need to know how many people still want me to continue this because I won't if I have no readers…. You know what I mean..? So tell me ASAP!

If YES, I will continue this story but the first chapter to the last chapter will be revised or maybe change a little to make the story more… interes—no, more like an attention-catcher. I want this story to catch many people's attention and actually give me feedbacks/comments or any ideas. This way, I could improve my writing skill and will result a better story.

If NO, then I guess I will drop the story and just make a new one.

Changes might take awhile so please bear with me. We'll see how the result will turn out. Thankz again, and peace out!


	18. A: Dun dun dun Decision

**Author's Note:**

It has been decided guys!!!!!! The story will continue and be revised!! And as a matter of fact, the first chapter is coming up soon.. I will no longer make you all wait and well, wait (lol) for the update and thanks guys for your great support!!! I love you!!!!

Be Without You ROCKS!


	19. Chapter 19: READ OR SEE MY PROFILE

**Hello readers, I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update.**

I am writing here (because this will get more attention than my Profile) to tell you that I quit writing stories (if you haven't already know...). To know more, please do read my Profile. But more than that, I have a proposal to you: I would like someone/anyone to continue and complete the stories that I initiated. Of course, the completed story will be under your name since it will be yours (because I will give it to you). However, I do want the story to have me as one of its references or have me mentioned in ANs about my contributions to the story or something. But yeah, read below or my Profile or PM me for more information.

_If anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories, please PM me. However, I might wait for a little while to decide who gets to continue the story. Firstly, I will need to do a profile check and consider your ideas that you will contribute to the story. I would really like the story to be completed so please feel free to tell me if you are interested. PM me and we will talk about it! If you read this, I'd appreciate it if you tell others about it and thank you._

Sincerely,_  
**Switdrins**_


End file.
